Left
by Selyluna
Summary: John Watson es zurdo. Intenta que no le afecte en su vida, pero como todo zurdo sabe, eso es casi imposible. AU. Traducción.
1. Prólogo capítulo 1

Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de otra de las historias de **lifeonmars**. La historia consta de 9 capítulos en total, iré traduciéndolos de forma constante, y espero subir el siguiente dentro de unos días. ¡Disfrutad del fic! ¡Dejad comentarios!

Nota: este es un Universo Alterno donde cada persona nace con un Don, algo que sólo ellos pueden hacer. La gente zurda está mal vista en la sociedad, pero ser zurdo no condiciona no tener un don. La autora no especifica mucho el universo, pero puso una etiqueta de Realismo Mágico y Divergencia Canon.

* * *

_**prólogo**_

* * *

John Watson es zurdo.

Intenta que no le afecte en su vida, pero como todo zurdo sabe, eso es casi imposible.

Le dieron los panfletos en la escuela primaria, en la Evaluación. Los panfletos que decían que era perfectamente normal, que el 10 por ciento de la población es zurda, que es posible como un Zurdo tener una digna carrera y una casa y (diestros) hijos. Un panfleto tenía un dibujo de dos niños estúpidamente felices con los ojos grandes levantando sus manos, uno la izquierda, otro la derecha : _Los Zurdos Son Como el Resto_, decía.

John se preguntaba porqué necesitaba un panfleto especial para decirle que era como el resto, si _era_ como el resto. Nadie más tenía un panfleto.

No es como si viniera de una familia con dones excepcionales, pero el resto de ellos estaba bien; todos ellos tenían _algo__. _Sus padres están muertos ahora, pero su madre podía romper los huevos perfectamente, cada vez. Y su padre, quien conducía un camión, no necesitó jamás pedir indicaciones en su vida. La destreza de su hermana Harry causó a mamá un montón de problemas - y continúa causándole a John un sinfín de problemas - pero un don problemático siempre le ha parecido mejor que nada en absoluto.

''Nada'' es la palabra de cuatro letras que sigue al Zurdo a todos lados. En el pasaporte, licencia de conducir, impuestos, cualquier petición formal: la casilla de verificación. Clasificación de don: mental, físico, elemental, incidental, ornamental, sentencioso, trascendental, _nada. _Comprobar._. _

Y están las miradas, el conocimiento, a veces las miradas compasivas que John absorbe a diario cada vez que coge un lápiz o un tenedor. No culpa a nadie, en realidad no. Todos ellos están condicionados a reaccionar, aunque no lo admitirían. Percibe a los zurdos también, después de todo.

Así que pretende que está todo bien, que nunca se preocupaba por tener un don, porque Dios sabe que habría sido inútil de todos modos. Podría haber sido plegar grullas de origami, o un silbido de submarino Bach. Maldecir en cinco idiomas, quizás. Conoció a un tipo en la escuela que tenía ese.

Un don excepcional es raro, mucho más raro que ser un Zurdo. Para eso era la Evaluación: no para eliminar a los Zurdos, sino para encontrar estos dones excepcionales. No es como si los zurdos necesitaran ser eliminados, de todos modos; por lo general es bastante obvio por la escuela primaria, incluso si algunos intentan fingir ser Diestros. John nunca se preocupó. Nunca le gustó la idea de pretender ser algo que no es. Ni mencionar que pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, la caligrafía diestra de John ha sido siempre cómicamente ilegible.

John nunca ha compensado en exceso, en realidad no. Pero se gradúa el mejor de su clase, y se le ha ofrecido la admisión a varias escuelas de medicina. Es consciente de que nadie más en su familia ha sido un doctor. Y es bueno en ello. Muy bueno. Lo que está bien.

Las cosas se supone que son mejor para los Zurdos, ahora, de todos modos. Integración, un programa del gobierno que coloca a los Zurdos en trabajos de baja remuneración - con la implicación de que los Zurdos no podrían obtener otros mejores - ha sido en gran parte extinta desde que John era un niño. Pero una capa fina de igualdad no esconde la verdad que John absorbe en su escuela de medicina: su carrera no va seguir la trayectoria de sus compañeros diestros. No hay utilidad en pretender que lo hará.

En cambio, el Ejército viene llamando, como John sabía que lo harían. El Ejército siempre ha sido un refugio silencioso para los Zurdos - sin importar los rumores de que los Zurdos son mucho más reclutados porque son vistos como ciudadanos reemplazables. A John no le importa. Es en el Ejército donde finalmente encuentra a un grupo de compañeros, compañeros Zurdos a los que les da igual con qué mano coja el tenedor. Su unidad florece, resulta ser lo mejor de lo mejor. John está extrañamente cómodo cuando está desplegado, lejos de casa en el sofocante calor del peligroso desierto. Aprende a disparar, y sólo por un parpadeo de tiempo, se pregunta si tiene un don después de todo. Porque resulta ser un maldito buen tirador. Un tirador de primera, de hecho.

Pero no es un don, al final. El Ejército le da unos cuantos test estándar; incluso habla con un especialista. Está naturalmente dotado, si, pero no es nada que se registra en el espectro de un don en algún sentido oficial.

Dispara con la izquierda, por supuesto. Pero está bien.

* * *

La bala que envía de vuelta a John a casa desde Afganistán rasga a través de su hombre desde una distancia incomprensible.

John recuerda asomarse del bunker, preguntándose si un francotirador podría llegar a ellos desde algún punto invisible a través de la vasta llanura desértica. Están en movimiento ahora, conscientes de las amenazas en los alrededores, pero no se encuentra nadie; ha sido considerada segura para moverse a través de la arena. John recuerda el cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras se encogía de hombros en su brigada ese día. Recuerda la arena entre sus botas y el olor de sudor y gasolina y metal.

Recuerda un sentimiento arrastrándose bajo su cuero cabelludo, un fuerte cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su garganta, y la forma en que su imaginación relampagueaba imágenes de pistolas y vistazos y casquillos de bala. Tuvo que parar y toser; él fue el último en salir del bunker. Y después: la visón de John difuminándose en rayas rojas, una grieta haciendo eco a través de la llanura abierta. Sus rodillas golpearon la arena. Su cuero cabelludo, todavía punzante mientras todo conducía a un punto oscuro menguante.

Nunca cogieron al francotirador. La mitad de la unidad murió ese día.

John podría haber conseguido servir en alguna otra aptitud si no hubiera sido por la infección. Es llevado al hospital en helicóptero, y la mayor parte del mes es un borrón de camas blancas y caras murmurando y las sombras de una pesadilla del ataque que se reproduce solo en la mente de John. John se desliza dentro y fuera de lo difuso, el hombro palpitando, sabiendo con la certeza de un médico que su cuerpo de está cerrando.

Recuerda una voz, un doctor en particular en el hospital. No sabe el nombre del doctor, pero puede decir que es una buena doctora, como John. Un muy buena doctora. Después de que la voz se desplace en sus pesadillas, las cosas se ponen un poco mejor. La falta de definición empieza a enfocarse, y un día se percata de los bordes deshilachados en su manta de la cama del hospital, un puñado de vendajes alrededor de su todavía-doloroso hombro, y John sabe donde está.

Pero está terriblemente débil. Ha luchado contra algún tipo de cólico encima de una herida de bala infectada, y ha perdido casi doce kilos. Sus manos han empezado a sacudirse.

Entonces se asienta la cojera.

''Psicosomático; sin daño físico real. Esto ocurre a veces tras un incidente traumático, y usted parece haber visto muchos traumas, Doctor'' explica la médica clínica, y a pesar de que su sonrisa es fina y alegre, las arrugas de disculpa en su frente le dicen a John todo lo que necesita saber. TEPT. Posible inestabilidad mental. Incluso si se recupera de la herida de bala, su tiempo en el Ejército se ha acabado.

Le envían de vuelta a Inglaterra.

* * *

**_capítulo uno_**

* * *

''Harry, no puedo quedarme contigo''

John está cansado de esta discusión, pero nada va a parar a su hermana de empezarla otra vez, aparentemente.

''John, no voy a permitirlo. Estás solo en ese apartamento espantoso, difícilmente puedes andar. ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi sofá? Te sacaré, te presentaré por ahí. Puedo juntarte con alguien, conozco a _montones __de chicas adorables. No deberías estar cruzados de brazos, en tu estado-''_

''No voy a ser tu excusa para encender ese don tuyo. Clara está en el final de su ingenio, estoy seguro''

''Clara-'' la voz de Harry se tambalea.

''Harry'' suspira John. ''¿Qué has hecho?''

''Ella no quería que lo usara, John, y sabes que eso no está bien. Es quien soy-''

''Así que puedes encontrar fiestas. Fantástico. Encuentra una puñetera fiesta del jardín. O una de te de princesas de una niña de seis años, por el amor de Dios'' No tienes que usar tu don para permanecer fuera todas las horas de la noche hasta que no recuerdes tu puñetero nombre. Clara _te quiere, _Harry, no la puedes tratar como si-''  
''John, mira. No espero que lo entiendas, ¿vale? Tu forma de ser. Quiero decir-''

El estómago de John se revuelve. Se siente frío. ''No,'' dice. ''No espero entenderlo,'' y cuelga el teléfono.

Algunas noches John se despierta de las pesadillas y no está seguro de que despertarse merezca la pena.

* * *

Cuando no puede dormir, limpia su pistola.

John toma un largo paseo alrededor de Londres cada mañana. Una hora, a veces dos.

* * *

Cuando Harry le molesta sobre sus días vacíos, le dice que camina porque necesita aire fresco, porque su pierna podría aprovechar el ejercicio. No le dice sobre la silenciosa desesperación que le conduce fuera del apartamento, lejos de la tranquilizadora finalidad de su Sig. Ella no necesita otra razón para preocuparse, honestamente; la situación con Clara es suficiente por sí sola, y el método de Harry de manejar el estrés siempre involucra a una botella vacía.

A veces John camina todo el día, las caras y autobuses y taxis arremolinándose en un borrón mientras sus pasos golpean torpemente la acera. No es más real que las pesadillas que rasgan su respiración en fragmentos, todos parte de la misma neblina, un extraño purgatorio sin límites. Mitad dormido, mitad despierto, los dedos envueltos alrededor de una pistola o un bastón. Lo mismo.

Razón por la cual el grito alegre de Mike Stamford sobresalta a John como si se estuviera despertando de un profundo sueño.

"John. ¡John Watson!"

Se sientan juntos en un banco del parque poco tiempo después, sorbiendo café caliente que alivia la garganta cruda de John y agudiza al mundo en algo parecido a la realidad.

Mike es cálido, firme, sólido, más de lo que siempre había sido. Naturalmente, ahora tiene una esposa y niños y un trabajo permanente en Barts. Diestro como la mayoría de la gente, a pesar de que John nunca llegó a conocerle lo suficientemente bien como para preguntar por su don. No importa mucho. Cerca de Mike, John se siente como una cáscara, un extraterrestre vacío que está varado en un satélite lejano.

''Te invitaría a cenar, pero vamos a ir a una boda más tarde'' dice Mike. ''Desearía que no tuviéramos que hacerlo, pero presenté a la novia y al novio, así que...es obligatorio, de verdad. Estudiantes míos''

"No, no. Está bien. Esto es genial. Es agradable verte otra vez''

"Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo, John. ¿Hacemos esto otra vez alguna vez? Ir por café, quiero decir''

''Eso estaría bien''

Hay una pausa pesada mientras Mike sorbe su bebida. ''¿Vas a estar en la ciudad un tiempo? ¿O sólo vas a quedarte por aquí hasta que te ordenen?

''No lo sé. No puedo permitirme Londres con mi pensión del ejército.''

''¿No podría conseguir un compañero de piso o algo?''

John sacude su cabeza y da a Mike una mirada burlesca. ''Vamos. ¿Quién me querría como compañero de piso?''

Los ojos de Mike centellean, y le da a John una sonrisa insegura; y después el hombro de John punza, duramente, como un eco de sus pensamientos. Se estremece, se mueve incómodo en el banco, pero Mike se está riendo entre dientes, casi como si John no estuviera allí del todo.

''Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy'' dice distantemente, y John parpadea.

* * *

El laboratorio de Barts es normal, más de lo que John recordaba, pero el hombre que está dentro no es normal. Es el equivalente a una bala desgarrando la carne, y John lo sabría.

Mike sonrió muy satisfecho por su breve encuentro, como si todo fuera perfectamente normal. Pero el aire del laboratorio se siente pesado, metálico con carga magnética, y John sintió su vida desgarrarse, arrancándose en preguntas, dando forma alrededor por la probabilidad de esta nueva persona.

Sherlock Holmes, aparentemente.

El hombre había mirado a John y recitó calmadamente todos los hechos relevantes de la existencia de John: la guerra, la cojera, su condición de zurdo, había mirado a John y lo supo _todo_ instantáneamente. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se habían trabado con los de John, y John había sentido un extraño cosquilleo en su columna vertebral, una sacudida de adrenalina, puro nervio eléctrico. Como mirar al alcance de un rifle: imposible mirar lejos.

Y estarán mirando un piso mañana . Compartir un puñetero piso con este hombre. John, normal, zurdo John, compartiendo piso con un hombre quien es un genio loco, o tiene un don indignante, o ambos.

Sherlock Holmes es tan raro, tan espectacular, que John sacude la mano de Mike en la puerta delantera de Barts, no puede parar la pregunta antes de que caiga torpemente de su boca.

''¿Es ese su don, entonces?''

Mike alza sus cejas, y sus hoyuelos se profundizan.

''No quería decir - '' dice John apresuradamente, pero Mike alza una mano.

''Comprensible'', dice. ''Y no pretendo conocer a Sherlock muy bien, pero cualquiera que se encuentre con él sabe lo que puede hacer. Si, estoy seguro de que es un don de algún tipo, pero no estoy seguro de que esté catalogado oficialmente. No es ningún tipo de Analista, eso te lo puedo decir. Obtiene todo eso sólo con mirar a una persona. Observación solamente.''

''Y crees que alguien como él querría compartir piso conmigo''

Mike se encoje de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Jesús, no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento desde que estuvieron en Barts. Es un poco inquietante.

''¿No parece que se oponga a la idea, no?''

"Supongo que no. Dios'' John frota la parte trasera de su cuello. ''Bueno, gracias, Mike, de verdad. Por encima y más allá de la llamada del deber.''

''Ni lo menciones'' dice Mike, saludando mientras regresa de vuelta al hospital. ''Mándame un email, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame saber si funciona.''

"Si'' dice John, su mente atraída inexorablemente al hombre que había eliminado la aburrida niebla de la mañana con su abrigo azul oscuro, el hombre que había dejado su fusta en la morgue. ''Si, lo haré''

* * *

El 221b de Baker Street se siente como en casa para John antes incluso de que llegue a la mitad de las escaleras. Es como si toda su vida se hubiera deformado en una gran conclusión inevitable en menos de veinte pasos. Por supuesto que se va a mudar; es acogedor y desordenado y cálido y absolutamente todo lo que su piso no es, y, más importante, tiene a Sherlock Holmes en él.

John sólo puede sentarse en el sorprendentemente cómodo sillón en 221b y ver como Sherlock lanza energía como en olas, tirando de John como la marea. Parece más vivo que cualquier otra persona que John haya conocido, hasta la última molécula cargada de un propósito.

Así que cuando le invita a John para ir con él - realmente _ir con él_ a algún lado, John no tiene ni idea de donde, pero tiene que ver con un asesinato, de todas las cosas - no hay manera de que John se negara. De ninguna manera podría negarse. En la parte de atrás del taxi, John se siente ligero, casi ebrio de la pura emoción de tener a Sherlock cerca de él. Con la absoluta improbabilidad de todo.

Conoce a este hombre desde hace veinte minutos, en total.

El sol se sumerge entre las rocas y el cristal de los edificios de Londres mientras se sientan en silencio en el taxi, Sherlock empapado en sombras, todo rizos oscuros y abrigo.

''En el laboratorio, dijiste Afganistán o Irak'' dice John al fin.

''Obvio'' La respuesta de Sherlock es calmada, pero rápida, como si hubiera estado esperando a que John hablara. ''Tu corte de pelo, tu contención. Eres zurdo. Un gran porcentaje de Zurdos se enlista en el servicio militar o son reclutados directamente desde la escuela'' A continuación, una lista de los detalles cruciales: marcas de bronceado, la cojera (psicosomática, con terapeuta, _por supuesto_). John siente su mandíbula aflojarse por el íntimo asalto de información.

''Tienes preguntas'' dice Sherlock, los ojos azules brillando en la desvaneciente luz del día.

John está demasiado sorprendido como para ser otra cosa que directo. 'Este es tu don, lo cojo. ¿Pero qué es, exactamente? ¿Como se categoriza?''

La boca de Sherlock se acentúa. No parece ofendido. ''Teniendo en cuenta que sabía del estatus de tu don con un momento de observación, parece justo que conozcas el mío'' sus ojos chasquearon, una vez, hacia la mano izquierda de John. ''Mi don es difícil de explicar. La manera más acercada a describirla sería... deducción. La habilidad de dibujar conclusiones, de conectar los puntos entre los pedazos de distinta información. Pero no todo viene fácilmente. Tengo que trabajar en ello. Tengo que observar.'' Mira hacia fuera de la ventana. ''Y no esta...categorizado''

''No categorizado'' John traga. Esto es casi inaudito.

"Se cree que es única, si'' Sherlock se gira, estimando a John con una mirada acompasada. ''¿Algún problema?''

John se da cuenta de que está siendo observado. Exhala rápidamente, sacude su cabeza. ''No, ningún problema. Es sólo que - eso fue brillante. Increíble''

Los ojos de Sherlock brillan, las esquinas arrugándose. ''Lo crees''

''Si. Quiero decir, ¿puedes - puedes hacerlo un poco más?''

Esto se gana una auténtica, tímida sonrisa. John está desconcertado. Es casi como si Sherlock fuera rara vez alabado por esa extraordinaria habilidad. Imposible.

''Tu hermano'' dice Sherlock. ''Tu hermano tiene un problema con la bebida. Mira - dame tu teléfono''

* * *

No viene como una sorpresa para John el hecho de que Sherlock le abandona en la escena del crimen.

Tiene más sentido, honestamente, que Sherlock invitándole aquí en primer lugar. Parece perfectamente razonable que un hombre capaz de deducir el hábito de adulterio de una mujer por el estado de sus joyas debería darse cuenta de que ha traído a un tercero completamente inútil a una ubicación clasificada de la Scotland Yard.

John baja cojeando las escaleras interminables de la casa abandonada sintiéndose invisible. Miembros del equipo del DI Lestrade se encojen de hombros junto con el equipo y las cámaras mientras el bastón de John golpea contra las crujientes tablas del suelo. Volver al piso; esperar a oír de Sherlock, quizás, aunque John no cuenta con ello. ¿Quizás esto fue una prueba de algún tipo, para ver si John podía ser útil de alguna manera para Sherlock? John no puede imaginar que haya pasado, a no ser que ofrecer una única observación obvia y un puñado de elogios brillantes esté cualificado como de utilidad.

Considerando todas las cosas, sin embargo, el día ha sido una distracción brillante de la rutina normal de John. La realidad de la habitación monótona comienza a invadir los pensamientos de John, el recuerdo de la alfombra beige opaco comienza a erosionar la brillante hora pasada en compañía de Sherlock. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en realidad. Y si se ha dejado llevar un poco con la fantasía de vivir con Sherlock - bueno, ese fue el único daño hecho. Solo, al final de esto: absolutamente nada sorprendente.

Los teléfonos sonando, las cámaras de seguridad, el Jaguar negro que se desliza para recogerlo - todo _eso _es una sorpresa.

El hombre de pie solo en el sucio, lustroso suelo del almacén está apoyándose en un paraguas; saluda a John con una mirada aceitosa. El cuello de John pica con la sospecha de que este extravagante, vivaracho pingüino de hombre le está dando una mirada escrutadora como si John estuviera en rayos X.

La mano izquierda de John se aprieta, desaprieta. Espera a que el hombre hable.

''Dr. John Watson'' dice el hombre, las sílabas gotean con refinamiento. 'Interesante''

"En realidad no'' dice John, cuadrando sus hombros. ''Si piensas eso, probablemente tienes al hombre equivocado''

El Traje Paraguas alza una ceja. ''Nunca tengo al hombre equivocado'' dice suavemente. ''¿Qué puedes decirme de Sherlock Holmes?''

''Casi nada. Le conocí ayer. Me invitó para mirar un piso compartido''

"Y lo cogerás, asumo''

''Creo que no es asunto tuyo''

"Todo sobre Sherlock Holmes es asunto mío, Dr. Watson. Y ahora, parece que cae en esa categoría''

John levanta la barbilla, mira al hombre en el ojo. ''¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente?''

''Puede que ya lo sepa, Doctor, pero Sherlock Holmes no tiene amigos. Y ahora...después de conocerle ayer, ya te estás mudando con él, y ahora estáis resolviendo crímenes juntos. Curioso''

''¿Cómo sabes que me voy a mudar con él?''

El hombre le da a John otra larga, estudiada mirada, barriendo desde los oxfords desgastados hasta su corte de pelo al rape. Es algo más que un poco desconcertante. John espera, con los ojos fijos al rente, y no dice nada.

Traje Paraguas, con el ceño fruncido, parece satisfecho con lo que sea que su mirada ha revelado. Sonríe placidamente. ''Imagino que la gente ya le habrá advertido de que se mantenga alejado de él, pero puedo por su mano izquierda que eso no va a ocurrir.''

John traga contra la oleada de ira corrosiva. Agarra su bastón con fuerza. ''¿Un poco grosero, no le parece?''

Otra tonta sonrisa. ''Mis disculpas. No me refería a su condición de zurdo, sino al ligero temblor que tiene en su mano izquierda. Tu terapeuta lo ha notado, también.'' Sostiene un cuaderno familiar que John sólo había visto en las manos de su terapeuta. Durante sus citas privadas. Jesús. John siente todo su cuerpo ponerse rígido.

''Extienda su mano izquierda, por favor''

''¿Quién demonios es usted?''

"Su mano izquierda, por favor, Dr. Watson.''

El teléfono de John pita una vez, en su bolsillo.

John Watson extiende su mano izquierda, la mano que él trata de no resentir. Justo ahora, piensa, si fuera diestro, quizás hubiera tenido algún tipo de defensa contra este hombre. Algún tipo de truco espectacular. En otra vida, quizás hubiera sido como Sherlock; se pondría aquí de pie y destrozaría a este hombre con el poder de su mente. Pero él no tiene nada.

Su mano está perfectamente quieta.

El mensaje es de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock afirma que le gusta la compañía cuando sale, lo que es interesante, de verdad, para alguien quien dice que no tiene amigos. Le gusta hablar a la calavera de la chimenea. John imagina que puede cumplir ese papel sin mucho esfuerzo.

En el proceso suplantando a la calavera de Sherlock, John abandona su bastón para perseguir un taxi a través de los callejones de Londres, se muda a 221b, y mata a un hombre.

Ha sido un tiempo desde que John ha matado a alguien, pero la decisión tiene una sorprendentemente poca atención por parte de John. Sólo hay un estímulo: Sherlock está a punto de morir. Cada fibra de la consciencia de John se enciende para concentrase, los reflejos del soldado zumbando alto en sus venas mientras su visión se reduce a un único punto. Es un buen disparo. Es en realidad un asombroso disparo, un golpe fatal desde dos paneles separados de cristal, pero John no se queda para ver los resultados. Lo sabe tan pronto como el taxista se arruga, y se ha ido antes de que Sherlock pueda girarse.

A medida que sus pies hacen eco a través de los vacíos, resbaladizos pasillos, escucha a su corazón golpear y siente a sus piernas trabajar, _ambas _piernas, su cuerpo sintonizado con una frecuencia militar. No hay dolor, no hay cojera, sólo una cabeza despejada y el silbido de la adrenalina y el agarre cómodo de una pistola en su mano. Su mano izquierda -

No. Su derecha. Su pistola está en su mano _derecha._

John patina hasta detenerse frente a un inodoro y prueba la puerta; está abierta. Enciende las luces, que zumban en un matiz desigual mientras mira su reflejo en el espejo.

Se mira a sí mismo, reflejado. Levanta cada mano. Su imagen en el espejo se ha equivocado, de todos modos. Izquierda es derecha. Derecha, izquierda. Pero no está equivocado: su pistola está definitivamente en su mano derecha. Debe de haber estado tan apurado para disparar que no se había dado cuenta con que mano estaba disparando.

Rápidamente, John hace clic en la seguridad y empuja la Sig en la parte posterior de la cintura del pantalón. Se lava las manos en el fregadero bajo la luz institucional amarillo verdosa y bombea un puñado generoso de jabón de almendras con aroma a rosas nauseabundo. Frota, duro, izquierda y derecha enredadas juntas. Quizás estaba equivocado. Quizás fueron los nervios, TEPT. Una alucinación particularmente vívida. Dobla sus manos bajo el chorro, cierra el grifo, y apaga las luces.

Ha estado solo por meses, días extendiéndose en un purgatorio infinito, una monotonía adormecedora que siempre terminaba en pesadillas. Y después, por el espacio de un día, conoce a Sherlock, es enredado en un investigación de asesinato, y dispara a un hombre sin siquiera pensarlo. Con la mano derecha, nada menos.

Izquierda, derecha; a John no le importa. Esta noche John hubiera disparado a ese taxista con un una pistola entre los dientes si hubiera sido necesario.

Trota escaleras abajo, por la puerta trasera del edificio. Esta solo. Puede ver los reflejos de las luces de la policía en los ladrillos desiguales del callejón; Lestrade ha traído a su equipo.

John se inclina contra la pared y contiene su aliento. Se apoya de una pierna a otra, maravillándose de que su peso se apoye de manera uniforme. No le regalan nada.

Se endereza, estira hacia abajo su jersey, y se desliza entre los coches de policía, agradecido por una vez de ser invisible.

* * *

Traje Paraguas es el hermano de Sherlock. Extrañas cosas han pasado.

Por ejemplo, Sherlock quiere cenar. Con John.

Caminan en un sociable silencia hacia Baker Street, Sherlock es más alto, una presencia de forma oscura cómoda en el hombro de John. Como si siempre hubiera habido un hueco-con forma de Sherlock cerca de John que acaba de ser llenado.

El restaurante chino es, como le anunciaron, delicioso. Han comido su entrante de dos platos de aperitivos y acaban de empezar con la sopa de wonton cuando Sherlock abruptamente deja su cuchara y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, juntando sus dedos.

''Tu hermana está bebiendo'' dice ''tiene algo que ver con su don''

John encuentra difícil tragar su bocado de wonton. Sus ojos acuosos por el golpe inesperado de sopa. ''Ahora _que _es - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?''

''Cuando hablaste de tu hermana antes, en el taxi, seguiste doblando la mano izquierda. Me he dado cuenta que otros temas de conversación no provocan esa respuesta, así que posiblemente es una reacción de estrés inducido, quizás algo que está ligado inconscientemente a tus sentimientos. Desde que eres zurdo, un problema de don empieza a parecer probable. ¿Así que los problemas matrimoniales de tu hermana, causados únicamente por su costumbre de beber? Quizás no tan simple. Quizás es algo ligado a un don, y dado que no tienes uno, ella es la culpable más probable.''

John intenta duramente no parecer completamente atónito y falla.

Sherlock estudia la boca abierta de John y eleva una ceja. ''¿Tengo razón?''

''Cristo'' John se sienta de vuelta en su silla. ''Si, la tienes. Jodidamente brillante.''

La boca de Sherlock se tuerce. ''Ya has expresado ese sentimiento.''

''Lo repito. Sigo sin tener idea de cómo haces eso.'

"Como todo, algunos días viene más fácilmente que en otros. Tuve una corazonada justo ahora. Admito que fue un tiro a ciegas.''

"Y dijiste /fue un buen tiro.'

Sherlock sonríe. Se inclina hacia delante, la barbilla en sus manos cruzadas. ''El don de tu hermana, entonces.'

''Oh, cierto. 'John suspira. ''Un dolor en el culo, eso es lo que es. Mi padre nunca se perdió, siempre podía encontrar su camino a casa, o a donde sea que fuera. Harry puede encontrar sitios, también. Sólo ella tiene el talento para encontrar...fiestas.''

''¿Fiestas?''

''Si, reuniones sociales de cualquier tipo, pero cuanto mejor es la fiesta, mejor es Harry encontrándola. O más bien, mejor es la fiesta encontrando a Harry.'' John sacude su cabeza. ''No era tan malo cuando era pequeña, excepto que desaparecía, ya sabes, se escapaba si otro niño tenía un cumpleaños, cosas como esas. Sigue desapareciendo. Nunca ha parado de hacerlo.''

''Harry ha crecido, igual que las fiestas.''

John suspira. ''Exactamente.''

''Y no parará, ¿ es eso? No quiere dejar de usar su don. Comprensible.''

John siente su mandíbula apretarse, y traga. ''No es comprensible para mí, pero supongo que no lo sería.''

Una pesada pausa. ''Esto es por lo que no te quedas con ella.''

''Esto es por lo que nunca nos hemos conseguido llevar bien, si. Cada vez que la visito, se pone cada vez peor. Quiere - presumir, no lo se. Nunca ha sido capaz de resistir restregármelo, que soy - ya sabes.'' John gesticula débilmente con su mano izquierda. ''Clara se hartó también. Hace unos dos meses.''

Sherlock tararea en la comprensión. Se quedan en un silencio roto únicamente por el tintineo de los platos y los vasos en el restaurante medio vacío. John empuja un wonton con su cuchara hasta que trabaja sus nervios para hacer la pregunta que está haciendo un agujero a través del resto de sus pensamientos.

''Tu estás, er - bien con esto. Conmigo. Mudándome.''

''¿Por qué no lo estaría? Yo te lo pedí.''

''No - no exactamente'' dice John. ''Le dijiste a la Sra. Hudson que tomaría el piso. ''

''Tenía razón, sin embargo.''

''Si, pero - yo no - quiero decir. Tienes tu calavera.'' Termina John sin convicción. ''Apenas me conoces.'

''Apenas _me _conoces tú también. '' contraataca Sherlock.

''En realidad no lo necesito.'' John sorbe su sopa. No está seguro de como expresar la diferencia entre una tarde con Sherlock y una noche solo en su viejo piso. No está seguro de que tenga palabras para hacerlo.

''Creo que tu trabajo con el taxista te ha dado algo de ventaja. La calavera no tiene ningún fin, de todos modos.''

Las cejas de John se disparan hacia arriba, y mira hacia Sherlock. Sherlock está sonriendo.

John sonríe de vuelta. Hay una larga pausa.

''¿De qué estás tan feliz, entonces?''

La sonrisa de Sherlock se ensancha. ''Moriarty.'

El camarero posa un plato chow mein humeante entre ellos, pero pasa desapercibido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de la obra de **lifeonmars, **yo me he limitado a traducirlo una vez me dio el permiso. ¡Disfrutad de la historia y dejad comentarios!

* * *

*Sísifo: cuando Tánatos, la muerte indolora, fue a buscarle, Sísifo le puso grilletes impidiendo su muerte, hasta que Ares llegó y liberó a Tánatos, Sísifo pasó a ser custodiado en el infierno. Le había dicho a su esposa que si moría no ofreciera el sacrificio, y ella así lo hizo. Sísifo se quejó de que su esposa no cumplía con su deber y convenció a Hades para que le dejara salir del infierno. Una vez fuera se negó a volver, hasta que Hermes le llevó de vuelta, donde cumplió con su castigo: empujar una piedra colina arriba, y una vez arriba, esta caería por su propio peso, teniendo que volver a empezar.

*Cierto/derecho: ya sabéis que right puede traducirse de las dos maneras, y a veces aparecen en el fic estos juegos de palabras. Yo lo traduzco por la que debería ser, pero recordad que siempre se está jugando con sus dos traducciones.

* * *

John despierta por una fuerte explosión y un ligero olor a azufre y ozono. Han sido tres meses desde que arrastró todas sus mundanas posesiones al 221b, y dice mucho de sus actuales acuerdos de vida que no se ponga inmediatamente en una posición defensiva. En cambio, mira al techo y se estira con satisfacción, sintiendo el pop chirriante de sus articulaciones y escuchando el traqueteo de un experimento que probablemente se haya ido fuera de control en la planta baja.

Se arrastra escaleras abajo en su bata y es recibido por un olor todavía más fuerte de azufre y la vista de su compañero de piso con gafas de seguridad y unos enormes guantes de goma. Sherlock apenas levanta la vista cuando John se asoma a la cocina.

"¿Supongo que el desayuno está fuera de cuestión?''

''Ocupado'' gruñe Sherlock.

"¿Cómo de tóxico, exactamente?''

Un silencio que habla por sí solo.

''Vale.'' John suspira, acomodándose en el sofá. ''La comida puede esperar. No es como si necesitáramos sobrevivir o algo.''

"Si estás en peligro de muerte por malnutrición, hay un café abajo.'' Sherlock levanta sus gafas y le sonríe. '' Pero no parece que vaya a ser una preocupación hasta dentro de poco.''

John voltea dos dedos en señal de saludo a la cocina, se inclina hacia atrás, y recoge el periódico. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver la sonrisa de Sherlock mientras coloca sus gafas.''

Hay un leve ruido en la planta baja, un golpe amable en la puerta; después una baja, acompasada voz en el hueco de la escalera. La llamada familiar de su casera se hace eco en las escaleras.

''¿Sherlock? ¿Estás ahí, querido? Y después, a la visita: ''No lo sé, si no está respondiendo al teléfono, Mycroft, podría estar fuera y - ''

Pasos. ''Entraré yo mismo, Sra. Hudson, está completamente bien.''

''Subiré en un minuto entonces, puedes esperarle, haré una agradable taza - ''

''Gracias, Sra. Hudson, eso sería muy amable.''

La distintiva forma de Mycroft Holmes, paraguas en mano, aparece en el umbral de 221b. John alza sus cejas, hace un movimiento para levantarse, pero Mycroft le hace un ademán para que se siente.

''Buenos días, John, buenos días. Por favor, siéntese, me doy cuenta de que es demasiado temprano para una visita formal.'' Le da a Sherlock una mirada mordaz. ''Espero no interrumpir nada.''

Sherlock da una mirada al particularmente líquido amarillo vil de su vaso de precipitados, apaga la llama bajo él, y levanta sus gafas. ''Mycroft, tu mera existencia es una perpetua interrupción. Ahora mismo no es diferente.''

''Mis disculpas.'' Mycroft se asienta en la silla de Sherlock y se gana una mirada petulante del usual ocupante de la silla. ''John, ¿todo bien, espero? ¿Cómo encuentras vivir con mi hermano? Un infierno, imagino.''

John dobla el periódico, le da una ligera sonrisa. Mycroft, a pesar de sus impecables modales - o quizás a pesar de ellos - destaca creando una atmósfera de inquietud refinada. ''Nunca me aburro.'' dice John secamente.

''Excelente.'' Mycroft le da a John más bien una pálida sonrisa. ''Ese blog tuyo, está creando sensación, no es así? Fomenta un poco de negocio. Sherlock nunca ha experimentado tal éxito en su línea de trabajo.''

Sherlock despega sus gafas, mirando sin reserva a Mycroft. John aclara su garganta. ''Bueno, eso es algo bueno, espero.''

''Bastante extraordinario'' dice Mycroft, y ahí está esa mirada penetrante de nuevo, incluso más que la de Sherlock, si algo así es posible. John se mueve incómodo en la silla, siente un pinchazo el algún lugar cerca de su cicatriz.

"Lo único extraordinario sobre el blog de John es el hecho de que la gente lo lea'' dice Sherlock secamente, antes de que John pueda replicar.

"No seas infantil, Sherlock. Sólo estaba interesándome.'' Mycroft agracia a John con otra sonrisa de afecto. ''Es bastante extraordinario, lo que John ha logrado. ¿Entiendes que has empezado a practicar la medicina otra vez, cuando no estás persiguiendo a mi hermano?''

John abre su boca para contestar, pero Sherlock corta otra vez. ''No pretendas que no sé lo que estás implicando, Mycroft.'' Camina hacia la ventana y abre el estuche de violín. ''Escupe la razón por la que has venido y líbranos de tus palmadas en la cabeza.''

Mycroft alza sus cejas. ''Encantador, Sherlock. Muy bien.'' Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su exuberante chaqueta del traje de tweed y extrae un solo sobre. "Andrew West. Funcionario. Encontrado muerto en las vías cerca de la estación de Battersea esta mañana. Aparente suicidio.''

Sherlock coloca el violín bajo su barbilla y tira de las cuerdas más fuerte de o necesario para comprobar la afinación. Mycroft suspira.

John aclara su garganta. ''¿Por qué se preocuparía el gobierno por un suicidio?''

''Tenemos razones para sospechar de un juego sucio. El Sr. West estaba en posesión de una pieza de información gubernamental bastante delicada, que por desgracia estaba almacenado en la memoria de un pen drive. Ahora el pen drive está desaparecido.''

"Típico'' Sherlock alza su arco y toca tres rápidas, burlescas notas, mirando a Mycroft. ''¿Y por qué no pueden tus propios lameculos limpiar el desastre? - Ah. Sospechas que es un trabajo interno, ¿no?''

Mycroft se mueve en la silla de Sherlock, se levanta. ''Tu atención en este asunto sería de lo más apreciada, Sherlock. Es un asunto de...importancia nacional.''

Sherlock alza sus cejas. ''Me encanta cuando ruegas.'' Se gira hacia la ventana, el violín todavía bajo su barbilla. ''Pero no. Estoy terriblemente ocupado en este momento, gracias a mi _extraordinario _blogger.''

''Ya veo.'' Mycroft ha fijado su mirada en John otra vez; ofrece el sobre en la dirección de John. ''Bueno, quizás puedas encontrar espacio para esto cuando tu horario...se aclare. Piensa en ello.''

"Que predecible de tu parte. Gracias por tu interferencia, Mycroft, muy amable por entrometerte esta mañana.'' El violín se eleva en volumen y despide a claramente a Mycroft con un barrido venenoso de notas.

Mycroft hace un gesto de desaprobación y le da a John una corta reverencia. ''Un placer, John, como siempre.''

John se levanta, rígidamente, y sacude su mano. ''Hasta luego, Mycroft.''

''Lo siento, queridos, estaba sacando unos bollos del horno.'' La Sra. Hudson aparece en la puerta del piso, balanceando un plato de algo que huelo lo suficientemente bueno para chocar fuertemente con el olor químico de la cocina. ''¿Ya se va? Iba a hacer esa taza de -'''

"No se preocupe, Sra. Hudson.'' Mycroft recoge su paraguas, la dirige otra pequeña reverencia. ''Otra vez será, estoy seguro. Buenos días.''

"Bueno.'' La Sra. Hudson parece terriblemente nerviosa. ''Yo sólo -''

"Té sería encantador,'' dice John, sonriéndola mientras los cuidadosos pasos de Mycroft resuenan por las escaleras.''

La Sra. Hudson da a John una sonrisa agradecida y se mueve a la cocina, murmurando por lo bajo. John puede oír ''desastre'' y ''espantoso'' antes de que todo se ahogue con el sonido del agua corriendo.

Sherlock pone el violín de vuelta a su funda y llama por encima del ruido. ''Cuidado, Sra. Hudson. El segundo vaso de precipitados a la izquierda del grupo es ligeramente inestable ".

Los ojos de John se ensanchan. ''Qué, ¿podría volcarse?''

''Por supuesto que no, John, quiero decir que quizás _explote._''

"Muy bien, querido.'' dice la Sra., Hudson.

John suspira. ''Creo que el piso podría estar en llamas y la Sra. Hudson pararía para poner la tetera.''

Esto se gana una larga, baja risa por parte de Sherlock. Se instala en el sillón frente a John con una mirada de aprobación. John siente un giro de calidez en el pecho.

''¿Qué?''

"Estás más en lo correcto de lo que crees.'' Sherlock mira hacia la cocina. ''Has acertado en la única cosa inusual de la Sra. Hudson. Si lo has deducido deliberadamente, estaré muy impresionado.''

John da una sonrisa torcida. ''Nop. No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, me temo.''

''El don de la Sra. Hudson.''

"¿El qué, _té_?''

"¡Ya voy, chicos!'' La Sra. Hudson está equilibrando una bandeja golpeada de plata con tazas y bollos, que se desliza perfectamente en la mesa detrás de Sherlock. ''Los bollos son de jengibre y pimiento de Guinea. No puedo quedarme, tengo un recado en la farmacia. Pero le prometí a Mycroft un té antes. Así que sólo por esta vez.'' Le acerca a John su taza RAMC, que está muy caliente.

Precisamente la temperatura correcta, de hecho. Lo que no debería ser posible, considerando que la tetera se apagó hace unos segundos.

''Gracias, Sra. H.''

"Gracias,'' añade Sherlock. ''Siento que Mycroft la molestar tan temprano.''

"No te preocupes.'' La Sra. Hudson sigue hablando por encima de su hombro mientras baja las escaleras. ''No puedo darte té cada mañana, cerebro, pero tenías un invitado, y tu cocina, Sherlock. En serio. No puedes traer a personas con el piso en este estado.''

"Gracias de nuevo, Sra. Hudson.'' dice John.

Sherlock toma un sorbo de su taza, y observa mientras John toma un sorbo de la suya.

''Ahora piensa en ello,'' dice Sherlock. ''Este té.''

John toma un trago profundo, esperando ser escaldado, pero el té es agradable y no demasiado caliente en la parte posterior de su garganta. Se ha empapado de la cantidad justa: fuerte, pero no amargo, con leche suficiente para convertirlo en color de caramelo dorado, y el suficientemente sabor natural para que no necesite edulcorante en absoluto.

Es bastante maravilloso, en realidad.

''Es...perfecto,'' dice, y toma otro sorbo. ''Pero la Sra. Hudson siempre hace una buena taza de té.''

"La Sra. Hudson,'' entona Sherlock, sus largos dedos envueltos alrededor de su taza, ''hace la _perfecta _taza de té.''

"¿En serio?''

"Si, es un don categorizado y oficial,'' dice Sherlock. ''Mycroft lo sabe, también, razón por la que estaba particularmente encantado de echarle esta mañana antes de que tomara algo.''

John sacude su cabeza, toma otro sorbo. Es realmente delicioso. Se sientan y sorben té en un cómodo silencio por un largo momento.

''Ese es un don adorable para tener,'' dice John al final.

"Si, además le pega, ¿no?''

El silencio cae de nuevo, un raro momento de calma.

John trata de ordenarse a través de varios bits conflictivos de información con respecto a su caso de trabajo. No puede hacerlo.

''Le dijiste a Mycroft que estábamos ocupados, Sherlock.''

"Entre otras cosas, sí.'

"Pero _no tenemos _un caso.''

"También es cierto. Eso no quiere decir que estemos disponibles.''

John deja salir un soplo frustrado. ''No entiendo este asunto de disputa mezquina, Sherlock. De verdad.''

''Las palabras hablan claramente para aquel que no ha crecido con Mycroft Holmes.''

"Pero _no tenemos _un caso. Podemos _ayudar,_ Sherlock. _Importancia nacional, _por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué no has -''

"No entiendo porque te niegas a hablar en alto cuando alguien te favorece,'' interrumpe Sherlock. ''Es tremendamente irritante.''

"¿Qué?'' la voz de John sube una octava por la sorpresa. ''¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?''

"Mi hermano te encuentra _extraordinario,''_ dice Sherlock amargamente. ''Uno pensaría que con su ocupación sería capaz de ver su prejuicio por lo que es.''

John nota como sus hombros se tensan, exhala. ''Sherlock, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Yo estoy hablando sobre un caso realmente importante cuando tú estás arrastrándote por las paredes por el aburrimiento.''

''Mycroft te trata como si fueras algún tipo de caso de caridad, y no hace _nada _para corregirle,'' dice Sherlock, cada sílaba pronunciada con resentimiento. ''¿Por qué iba a ayudar a alguien que sigue manteniendo la suposición anticuada e incorrecta de que los zurdos son seres inferiores?''

Esto golpea un nervio, un nervio que John no sabía que estaba crudo hasta ahora. Su mandíbula se tensa por reflejo, y toma un gran esfuerzo posar el té sin derramarlo. ''Si me tomo cinco minutos para corregir a cada persona que me favorece porque soy zurdo, Sherlock, no estaría haciendo otra cosa por los próximos veinte años.''

Las cejas de Sherlock se elevan, sus ojos pálidos como la taza de porcelana de su mano.

''Voy a salir,'' dice John, levantándose abruptamente, y en su mente sólo puede ver la afectuosa sonrisa de Mycroft, no tan diferente que el resto de las sonrisas condescendientes. Sherlock no tiene ni idea, no es posible que sepa lo que se siente es estar tan acostumbrado a la pena que apenas la nota.

"John -"

''Ahórratelo,'' suelta John, la chaqueta en su mano. Antes de que Sherlock pueda decir algo más John está bajando las escaleras y sale por la puerta del 221b, su corazón golpeando asquerosamente alto en su garganta.

* * *

John está mirando a través del lago de barcas de Regent's Park cuando su teléfono vibra en su cazadora.

_Cliente. Baker Street. Ven. SH_

_Tomando un paseo. Regreso más tarde. __Te necesito para este. SH__No, no lo haces. __221b. SH_

John frunce el ceño al teléfono en su mano y considera brevemente lanzarse al lago. En su lugar toma un aliento frío. El aire tiene una mordedura invernal, y no trae la chaqueta correcta. Desliza el bolsillo de vuelta a sus bolsillos.

No sabe porqué está tan enfadado, y esa es la razón por la que está enfadado. Es una adorable paradoja, una en la que no está en el estado de ánimo para resolver.

Se mueve de un pie a otro en un esfuerzo por no temblar. Estas cosas no deberían llegar a él nunca más. Y por lo general no lo hacen. Con toda una vida de condescendencia repartido en elogios velados como Mycroft ha hecho John bastante insensible a los torpes despliegues de prejuicio. Esto no es nada diferente, nada nuevo: otro grano de arena en lo que ya es un vasto desierto.

John aprieta sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. La idea de que Sherlock piense que John necesita defenderse en nauseabundo. Sherlock no tiene ni idea de lo que es luchar estas pequeñas guerras todos los días. Es como Sísifo* y la roca: no hay una puñetera razón para escalar la colina.

Sherlock está equivocado. Sherlock es exasperante.

Sherlock necesita a John de vuelta en Baker Street, sin embargo.

Hace demasiado frío para permanecer fuera mucho más. Al menos es lo que John se dice a sí mismo.

* * *

El hombre sentado en el sofá del salón tiene el pelo más rojo que John haya visto en su vida. Perece estar en cerca de los treinta, aproximadamente del peso de John, pero considerablemente más pesado. Lleva unas gruesas gafas negras, una camisa de botones y vaqueros, y se pone de pie para sostener la mano a modo de saludo cuando John entra.

"James Wilson", dice alegremente. "Llámame Jabez, es mi apodo en Twitter. Gran fan de tu blog, compañero. Espero contratar los servicios del Sr. Holmes con respecto a una situación extraña ".

Sherlock hace señas a la silla vacía de John en la chimenea. Sus ojos hojean a John brevemente, y John puede ver un ruego silencioso. No está seguro cuando Sherlock y él empezaron a tener conversaciones enteras sin hablar, pero esta no se siente la primera. El calor se alza en las mejillas de John, y le da una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La esquina de la boca de Sherlock se retuerce hacia arriba en reconocimiento.

''Eh...si, encantado de conocerte'' dice John, tomando la mano del hombre y sacudiéndola. Jabez Wilson tiene un apretón de manos firme, pero sus ojos se mueven rápido alrededor de la habitación.

"Por favor, continúe, Jabez," dice Sherlock mientras John se acomoda en su sillón y coge su libreta al final de la mesa. "Jabez me estaba contando acerca de su negocio de reventa online."

"¿Reventa online?''

" .UK''

John ha garabateado la fecha en una hoja de papel y está anotando la URL cuando se da cuenta de su cliente potencial se ha quedado en silencio. Mira hacia arriba.

Jabez Wilson está mirando a la mano de John, la que sostiene el bolígrafo.

''¿Algún problema? dice Sherlock glacialmente.

"No, yo - lo siento, Dr. Watson, no me había dado cuenta - quiero decir, asumí -''

"Está bien,'' interrumpe John, antes de que Sherlock tenga la oportunidad de decir algo. ''Tu compañía, Jabez.''

Jabez mira a John de nuevo con una curiosidad mal disimulada antes de girarse hacia Sherlock. "Bien, vale. Digamos que tienes algo que quieres vender en eBay, pero no quieres preocuparse por el problema de venderlo en subasta," Jabez se inclina hacia adelante, da una sonrisa ensayada;. Claramente este es un paso ensayado de negocios. "Nos lo traes a nosotros y hacemos el trabajo por ti, averiguando los precios, la enumeramos, y enviamos, todo, por un pequeño porcentaje de las ganancias."

''Nosotros,'' repite John. ''¿Cómo de grande es la compañía?''

"Soy sólo yo y otro tío en este momento. Un chico brillante. Tengo suerte de haberlo encontrado. Configuró nuestro sitio web por una verdadera ganga. Estoy seguro de que podría ayudarte con la tuya, si alguna vez lo necesitas - "Wilson está hurgando en sus bolsillos, claramente buscando algo, y saca una tarjeta de visita arrugada.

"No, eso está muy bien", dice John. "No soy uno de los de una página web trabajada, de verdad.''

''Claramente,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja, y después, estira su mano: ''Yo lo cogeré.'' Jabez lo acerca y le pasa la tarjeta a Sherlock, la cual Sherlock examina con dedos hábiles antes de guardarla. Jabez sigue hablando animadamente.

"¿Tal vez está buscando algo con un toque más moderno para su página, unos cuantos rasgos más interactivos, señor Holmes? Podría realmente hacer subir sus visitas. Victor es un genio con el CSS ".

"Victor..."

''Spaulding,'' termina Jabez. ''Mi director de tecnología. Y puede trabajar algo de Flash por ti, también -''

"Sr. Wilson, desprecio la publicidad,'' dice Sherlock abruptamente. ''Si crees que quiero alguna interpretada en el salón es que es usted idiota. Lárguese ahora.''

Jabez se sonroja con un color que casi combina con el de su brillante cabello.

John se remueve en su asiento. ''Sherlock -''

''Muy bien,'' chasquea Sherlock, moviendo una mano. ''Continúe. Rápido. Antes de que cambie de opinión.''

Jabez traga duro, el color de su cara rojo y brillante. ''D-de acuerdo. Vale. Bueno, Victor me envió un correo electrónico acerca de una empresa que busca de trabajadores de entrada de datos. A tiempo parcial en sentido estricto. La cosa es, que sólo querían gente con el pelo rojo. Horas mínimas, salario increíble. "

''Es raro, pero Internet es un sitio raro,'' dice Sherlock. ''Al menos, según las pruebas en el portátil de John.''

John frunce el ceño.

"Me imaginé que era uno de esos sistemas de correo electrónico falsos - ya sabes, como aquellos que dicen que has ganado un millón de libras de Uganda - pero Victor lo comprobó, dijo que parecía de fiar, así que fui a la entrevista. Todo lleno de solicitantes, todos pelirrojos. Lo más raro que he visto nunca. Y luego me contrataron "

"Sigo sin ver el problema aquí.''

"Bueno, trabajé allí durante ocho semanas seguidas, y luego ayer me presenté y no había nadie en la oficina. La puerta cerrada. Pregunté por ahí y nadie tenía ningún registro de que la empresa alquilara las oficinas en absoluto. Es como si nunca hubieran existido. Pero yo estaba allí, lo juro, durante ocho semanas, cuatro horas al día. Me pagaron. Sólo quiero recuperar mi trabajo, Sr. Holmes, o al menos una explicación. Eso es todo lo que pido ".

"¿Y cual era el nombre de esta supuesta organización?''

"RHL Incorporated. Soportes para el Registro de Hogares o algo por el estilo. Tuve que introducir las direcciones en su base de datos en orden alfabético. Jodidamente aburrido, pero... realmente necesito un poco de ingresos suplementarios. Sólo hasta que la empresa de reventa se sostenga."

"Es aburrido,'' entona Sherlock, mirando a John, y sus ojos se encuentran. John se remueve en su asiento. Y entonces los ojos de Sherlock se ensanchan, y él se levanta de repente, todo su cuerpo en singular, alarmadamente concentrado.

"Tomaremos el caso. Gracias por traer esto a nuestra atención, Jabez.''

"Lo siento, ¿qué?'' dice John incrédulo.

Jabez ya se está levantando, sacudiendo la mano de Sherlock. ''Wow, gracias, Sr. Holmes. Realmente lo aprecio -''

''Estaremos en contacto'' dice Sherlock secamente, y Jabez toma esto como una señal para escabullirse por la puerta con una mirada algo contrariada hacia John.

John espera hasta que escucha cerrarse la puerta del 221b antes de que apuñale con un dedo entusiasta en dirección a la puerta.

''¿En serio, Shelock, en serio? ¿Has tomado _ese _caso, que se reduce a una víctima idiota de alguna estafa en Internet sin valor, pero no vas a ayudar a tu propio hermano, que quiere que localices los archivos de alto secreto del gobierno?"

Sherlock coloca sus dedos bajo la barbilla. No dice nada.

''Si estás haciendo esto para probar algo - si es sobre mi mano, y lo que no puedo hacer - o lo que puedo hacer - no quiero nada de ello.'' la voz de John es lo bastante frágil para que se rompa. ''No me importa lo que piense tu hermano, y estoy jodidamente seguro de que no me importa que un cliente idiota ponga caras cuando cojo mi bolígrafo.''

"Estás equivocado.'' dice Sherlock.

"Estoy equivocado'' John se ríe. ''Un minuto estás regañando a tu hermano por su actitud, y al siguiente minuto estas tomando un caso sin valor porque un cliente miró hacia mi mano. ¿Eres el nuevo campeón hacia la causa? ¿Debería imprimir un puto póster y desfilar en frente del piso? ¿'No hay caso _izquierdo _sin resolver'? ¿' Tu caso _izquierdo _en buenas manos'?

"No estoy haciendo esto para probar algo.''

"Tú _siempre _estás intentando probar algo''

Sherlock se inclina hacia adelante, los ojos afilados. "Jabez Wilson me entregó la tarjeta de visita de su colega." Lo saca de su chaqueta, lo sostiene. "Victor Spaulding, director de tecnología de Livid Group Web Design. La cartulina es extranjera, barata, la fibra es típica de los fabricantes de los - y esta tarjeta es demasiado barata para que valga la pena el precio de envío al extranjero, por lo que claramente, la persona que la ha imprimido estaba en los en ese momento. Tarjeta Newish, hecha dentro en los últimos meses, por lo que muy probablemente su dueño acaba de regresar de los Estados Unidos. Este Victor no pudo haber estado trabajando con Jabez tanto tiempo, un mes como mucho." Hace una pausa. "Hace dos años que estaba rastreando el paradero de un célebre hacker conocido online como 'Scant.' Responsable de hackear varias bases de datos de tarjetas de crédito - entonces desaparecido, resultó imposible de rastrear. Se rumorea que tenía que abandonar el país. No he sabido nada de él en mucho tiempo. "

''John le mira. ''No tengo ni la más mínima idea de a donde quieres ir a parar.''

''Añade la palabra 'Scant' al nombre de la compañía - 'Livid Group' - y se revela bastante bien un anagrama de 'Victor Spaulding.' Dadas las extrañas circunstancias descritas por Jabez Wilson, parece que Scant está de vuelta una vez más en el trabajo.''

John exhala una larga y temblorosa respiración. ''Jesús, Sherlock.''

Sherlock se levanta, voltea hacia su portátil abierto. "Necesito ponerme en contacto con mis contactos online para el caso de origen. Voy a necesitar que comiences a investigar el Livid Group Web Design. Y averigua todo lo que puedas acerca de la RHL Incorporated ".

John siente presión acumulándose en su cabeza, como si simplemente fuera demasiado para procesar físicamente. Aprieta sus dedos en las sienes.

Por supuesto que a Sherlock no le importaría; sólo está pensando en su caso, por supuesto. Sherlock, a pesar de la enloquecedora opacidad de su increíble cerebro, puede ser a veces perfectamente transparente.

John mira hacia arriba; Sherlock está ahora tecleando en el portátil, los ojos explorando la pantalla. ''Eso fue impresionante,'' dice John en voz baja. ''Increíble, incluso para ti.''

Una leve contracción de sonrisa. ''Lo sé,'' murmura Sherlock.

Sus ojos se encuentran, un por un breve momento John puede vislumbrar un conocimiento, el indicio más claro de que a pesar de toda la carrera de un caso, Sherlock sabe exactamente lo que John está pensando. Aceptación, lo único que siempre ha fluído entre ellos. _Todo está bien._

John sacude su cabeza en incredulidad, dando una débil sonrisa a cambio.

''Bueno, ¿quieres ayudar, o no?'' dice Sherlock, todavía mirando a John, y el aire está cargando entre ellos, toda esa familiar conexión sin palabras encendiéndose como un árbol de Navidad, porque lo que Sherlock quiere decir es _No seas estúpido, te necesito._

Es todo lo que John necesita escuchar.

* * *

Le lleva a Sherlock 39 horas, cinco parches de nicotina, y la ayuda de un hacker oculto llamado ''Jones'' para desenmarañar la trama de Victor Spaulding de entrar en el Banco de Inglaterra y malversar una cantidad obscena de dinero.

Ninguno de ellos durmió ninguna hora de esas 39.

A las dos de la mañana, en la trigésima novena hora, Sherlock sigue siendo exasperantemente funcional. Se cierne sobre el borde del sofá tecleando en su portátil, sin duchar y envuelto en una bata, rizos oscuros que llevan la reciente evidencia de haber sido rastrilladas hacia arriba en señal de frustración.

Hundido en el extremo opuesto del sofá, John se cruza de brazos ante su teclado, su visión agitándose en las esquinas.

''Así que,'' dice John, tratando de no frotar sus ojos pero fallando, ''así que tus fuentes dicen que Scant quizás haya estado usando las cajas Jabez Biz.''

"Es evidente que quiso a Jabez Wilson fuera de la oficina por cierta cantidad de tiempo todos los días, posiblemente para usar las máquinas de la compañía.'' dice Sherlock, todavía tecleando. ''RHL Incorporated fue claramente inventado para ese propósito. Pero falta algo. ¿Por qué iba Scant a necesitar esas máquinas en particular? Es un hacker; puede ocultar su dirección IP, hacer parecer que está trabajando desde otro lugar. Pero necesitaba estar en esa oficina.''

"Así que podía hackear desde cualquier lugar, teóricamente, pero necesitaba estar en ese sitio.'' dice John.

"Si.'' la frente de Sherlock se arruga. ''No tiene sentido.''

John ahoga un bostezo, mira de reojo a la pantalla. Tiene por lo menos veinte ventanas abiertas, toda la investigación: mapas, resultados de búsqueda, las ventanas de chat que se correspondan con los contactos de Sherlock en el mundo de los hackers cibernéticos. "Parece que hay un Starbucks cruzando la calle de esa oficina. Tal vez realmente necesitaba cafeína. Dios sabe que yo lo hago." Se sienta un poco y tose, estudia Google Street View. "O, ya sabes, WiFi gratis."

El ruido de los dedos de Sherlock tecleando el en teclado se detienen abruptamente.

''Oh,'' respira Sherlock, ''_Oh -'' _ y John conoce ese sonido ahora, ese concreto jadeo de comprensión. Aquí está. Por fín.

"¿Qué?''

"El WiFi, John. Brillante. Tú eres _brillante.'' _ Sherlock cierra su portátil de repente, dejándolo en la mesa; es todo movimiento y propósito, yendo y viniendo de la ventana al sofá.

"¿Puedo tener eso por escrito?''

Sherlock le ignora. ''La única razón por la que un hacker tan talentoso como Scant se arriesgaría a trabajar desde el mismo sitio todos los días sería si el lugar fuera importante. ¿Qué podría ser importante en esa oficina en particular? El edificio comparte una pared con una sucursal del Banco de Inglaterra. Es perfectamente posible que la señal del WiFi del banco fuera accesible desde una máquina del edificio de al lado.''

''Así que usó la máquinas de Jabez para acceder a la red inalámbrica del banco.''

"Los sistemas del banco son increíblemente seguros,'' dice Sherlock. ''Este sistema está probablemente separado del Internet, una unidad contenida. Pero alguien físicamente cercano al edificio quizás sea capaz de romper su seguridad si pueden hackear su WiFi. Todo lo que hemos visto hasta el momento parece indicar que Scant estaba tras las contraseñas, datos de los empleados de ese edificio en particular. Supuse que estaba intentando un robo de identidad, lo ha hecho antes. Pero tal vez tiene una meta completamente diferente. Tal vez ha descubierto la manera de irrumpir en el propio banco ".

"Cerró la RHL ayer, sin embargo,'' dice John. ''¿Por qué?''

Sherlock deja de vagar. ''Ha acabado,'' dice lentamente. ''Debe haber conseguido pasar a través. Instala el hack. Todo está en su sitio.'' Da vueltas para coger su abrigo donde se encuentra descartado en el respaldo de una silla. ''Coge tu pistola.''

''¿A donde vamos?''

"Tenemos que ir a la oficina para empezar el proceso. Quizás todavía estemos a tiempo. Podría ser consciente de que alguien ha estado haciendo preguntas. _Vamos_, John.''

"Cristo.'' John lucha con los pies, y el mundo se mueve en rachas lentas y rápidas como en un sueño, y antes de que pueda pensar en ello la puerta de 221b se precipita a su encuentro y están fuera del piso y en un taxi, John agachándose bajo el brazo de Sherlock mientras sostiene la puerta abierta.

La tenue luz del taxi ilumina el perfil de Sherlock, el cuello del abrigo hacia arriba, envuelto en su bufanda, escribiendo, intocable. El barrido rápido de la farola recorta los valles y las sombras de su rostro, la inclinación a propósito de su nariz, los pómulos demasiado afilados. No ha comido, John piensa distraídamente. Debe recordar hacerle comer cuando lleguemos a casa.

Al principio la cara de Sherlock parecía extraña, desconcertante: inclinada, los ojos extrañamente brillantes, demasiados ángulos, sobrenatural y pálida. Ahora es familiar, pero todavía fascinante. John se siente como si hubiera sido puesto a cargo de alguna criatura exótica, algunas especies raras casi nunca se encuentran en la naturaleza. Una especie no ligada a ningún requisito terrenal, como la comida o el sueño, pero que pese a todo de alguna manera los necesitan, necesitando a John para poner la tetera y asegurarse de que hay algo en la nevera aparte de miembros amputados.

Sherlock murmura, satisfecho, y el pulso de John salta.

"Lestrade está enviando refuerzos. Podríamos tener problemas si Scant piensa que alguien podría venir. Ah, aquí." Se desliza hacia adelante en su asiento, se dirige al conductor del taxi. "Pare, por favor."

Saltan fuera del taxi, la pistola de John siendo un peso tranquilizador contra su espalda mientras trotan en silencio más allá de los edificios de oficinas vacías hasta que Sherlock extiende un brazo para detenerlos.

"Aquí", dice, y se mete en un callejón bordeado de adoquines resbaladizos. "Este. Jabez alquila un cubículo en el primer piso".

Sherlock encaja una llave en la gran cerradura industrial de la puerta trasera de uno de los edificios de piedra que dan al callejón, y se desliza en el interior. Es una oficina típica de tecnología, con filas de cubículos, monitores mayormente oscurecidos, máquinas que siguen zumbando bajo los escritorios. Los ojos de Sherlock escanean en la oscuridad a medida que avanzan a través de la habitación. No habla, simplemente hace señas a una tarjeta impresa con tachuelas en un cubículo mediocre casi al final de la fila: _Jabez Biz_.

''Esperaremos aquí.'' Sherlock empuja a John fuera de la vista detrás de la fila de cubículos de enfrente, deslizándose contra el tabique con una mano en el codo de John.

La oficina está en completo silencio excepto por el ruido blanco de la electrónica. Sherlock mira con atención hacia la oscuridad, sus largos dedos rodeando inconscientemente el bíceps de John, puntos de pulso cálido en la delgada tela de su chaqueta.

John deja salir una respiración, acomodándose en el familiar golpe de adrenalina que está elevando su ritmo cardíaco. En el mejor de los casos, están esperando para emboscar a un solo hombre; en el peor caso, su objetivo ha invitado a algunos amigos habilidosos más que felices de borrar a un detective entrometido. Las rodillas de John gritan en señal de protesta mientras desplaza su peso; la mano de Sherlock se estrecha alrededor de su brazo.

Algo cálido y ligero, probablemente nacidos de la falta de sueño, florece en el pecho de John. No ha dormido, apenas ha comido, está agazapado detrás de un escritorio a las tres de la mañana con su arma a la espalda, Sherlock apretujado a su lado en su abrigo largo, el cuello subido contra la oscuridad, y esto es absolutamente, inequívocamente, donde John quiere estar.

Es absurdo. Es más que absurdo, en realidad. La vida de John es, por definición, sin propósito, sin una misión, y ahora ha encontrado una, sin embargo, y está aquí. Aquí, en este edificio absurdo de oficinas a las tres de la mañana. Aquí al lado de Sherlock, dos presionados en uno, cerebro y pistola y dos corazones palpitantes.

_Amo esto, _piensa, _Dios me ayude, _y trata de tragar una risita impotente que se escapa en un resoplido incómodo.

La cabeza de Sherlock azota alrededor por el ruido, y a pesar de la tenue luz, John ve su frente arrugarse en desaprobación. John muerde su labio; los ojos de Sherlock centellean mientras estudia la cara de John. Se estrechan, un claro mensaje. John asiente una disculpa, pero no puede parar a sus hombros de moverse, una vez.

Sherlock se apoya, su aliento cálido en la mejilla de John. ''John,'' dice a modo de advertencia, su voz un retumbo imposiblemente bajo.

John está de repente consciente de sus caras, tan cerca, y su pulso palpitante. El ritmo de esto se siente familiar. Sabe como debería ir, la inevitable gravedad cuando sus labios están tan cerca como lo está Sherlock. Podría inclinarse tan fácilmente, probar el dulce arco de la boca de Sherlock.

Se balancea sobre sus talones, el pensamiento le hace tambalearse. Debe estar delirando, los nervios embriagados, despierto demasiado tiempo. Sherlock gira de nuevo, mirando a la oscuridad.

Pero el pensamiento permanece diez minutos después, cuando Sherlock enclava a John Clay - alias Scant, alias Victor Spaulding - contra el suelo bajo una rodilla angular, y John coloca firmemente la pistola encima del ojo derecho de Clay. Incluso después de eso, cuando los policías aparecen y Sherlock se lanza en explicaciones y se registra en los ordenadores de la empresa y proporciona pruebas incriminatorias durante horas, John puede seguir sintiendo la cálida sombra de la boca de Sherlock cerca de la suya.

* * *

La flaca figura de Sherlock Holmes se cierne sobre John, sacudiéndole para que despierte después de una cantidad repugnantemente insuficiente de sueño. El sofá. Debió haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, todavía en pantalones vaqueros y con una camiseta de ayer, o posiblemente del día antes, es difícil hacer un seguimiento en este punto.

''Nos necesitan. Preguntas de seguimientos, papeleo. Abajo, en el edificio de Jabez. ¿Vienes?''

El cerebral difuso de John puede pensar en varias respuestas, ninguna de las cuales son particularmente amables. Lo está pidiendo, así que John estará allí, esto es ahora una ley básica de la física, por lo que no tiene mucho sentido protestar. "Mmm", dice, restregando una mano sobre los ojos. "Vale."

'Café,'' dice Sherlock, llevando ya su abrigo. Le lanza un jersey a John.

"Vale.'' John se levanta para tirar de él por encima de su cabeza, haciendo muecas. Su hombro se siente punzante y dolorido por su siesta prolongada en el sofá. Por el aspecto de la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, es media mañana, y a lo mejor ha tenido cuatro horas de sueño. "Voy a hacer un poco."

"Mantén el ritmo, John.'' Sherlock le pasa a John su taza de viaje de acero inoxidable, la que John usa si tiene un turno de mañana en la oficina. ''Sé como eres cuando tu ciclo REM es interrumpido.''

La taza es pesada, cálida. Sherlock nunca hace café.

''Gracias,'' murmura John, pero Sherlock ya está a mitad de camino de la puerta.

El edificio de oficinas es totalmente mundano a la luz del día, y está lleno de oficinistas que siguen mirando con inquietud a el puñado de detectives Yard agrupados alrededor del cubículo de Jabez.

Un detective de aspecto puntiagudo intentando conseguir una declaración oficial arrastra inmediatamente a Sherlock lejos, dejando a John flotar torpemente junto a los dos hombres sentados en las computadoras de Jabez. Uno de ellos es claramente un detective de Yard; el otro parece estar más cómodo con las máquinas que con los seres humanos, debido a su postura encorvada y la mirada fija en la pantalla delante de él.

"Unos pocos minutos más, casi he terminado de ejecutar la copia de seguridad", dice el hombre encorvado. Su voz es casi melodiosa.

"¿Que hay de esta máquina?'' dice el detective mientras John se acerca. ''Tenemos que obtener los registros de esta de aquí, pero parece no funcionar.''

El primer hombre se levanta con rigidez, cruje su cuello. "Oh", dice, y no hay una pizca de malicia debajo de su voz. "¿Has intentado apagarlo, y luego encenderlo otra vez?"

El detective suspira y mira hacia John. ''¿Tú eres el otro técnico, espero? Esto está llevando más de lo que esperábamos.''

''Oh, no, nop. Estoy con - él.'' John señala. ''Sherlock Holmes. Él es - er, estamos consultando en el caso.''

"Oh.'' El detective suspira, se levanta. ''Vale. Voy a poner una demanda, a ver si alguien se acerca.''

El primer hombre - claramente un técnico, entonces - se gira para mirar a John. Tiene el pelo oscuro corto, casi rapado, y los ojos muy oscuros. ''¿Estás con Sherlock Holmes?'' dice con una timidez casi juvenil. ''He oído hablar de él.''

John parpadea. ''¿Lo has hecho?''

El técnico se levanta, extiende una mano; John la agita. ''Jim Zucco. Consultor técnico.''

''John Watson, yo soy...'' dice John, y después la parte de atrás del cuello de John se arrastra. Su hombro envía una mordedura aguda de dolor hasta el codo y casi hasta la punta de los dedos. ''...el colega de Sherlock,'' se contiene, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor. Debe haber dormido incómodamente en el sofá; so hombro puede ser molestamente sensible.

"Oh, el blogger, ¿verdad?'' dice Jim, los ojos oscuros escaneando al cara de John.

El teléfono de John suena en el bolsillo. Dado que la causa más común para que el teléfono de John suene está de pie a pies de distancia y claramente no es el responsable, esto es desconcertante.

''Si, yo soy - lo siento, aguarda,'' dice John, pescando su teléfono de su chaqueta. ''Quizás tenga que tomar este.''

"Sin problema,'' dice Jim, acomodándose de vuelta en su asiento.

_Parece que su caso actual está terminando. El asunto de Andrew West sigue siendo una situación crítica. MH_

_Cristo. John no está de humor para aguantar _en la línea de fuego de la enemistad de Sherlock y Mycroft en este momento.

En realidad,, él nunca está de humor, pero eso no viene al caso.

_Mantendré a Andrew West en mente, _escribe John, y golpea _Enviar. _Mira a Jim encender la segunda máquina, maniobrando el teclado y el ratón en una posición diferente con algo de dificultad.

El ratón en el lado izquierdo.

John siente ese malestar familiar que entra en acción cuando se encuentra a compañero Zurdo: está sorprendido, siempre, por ver a otro, y luego molesto consigo mismo por estar sorprendido, porque en serio, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

El teléfono de John suena otra vez. _Por favor hazlo. MH_

''Odio cuando hacen eso,'' dice John, y Jim se gira, la cejas alzadas. ''El ratón. Siempre hacen los cables demasiado cortos como para cambiarlos.''

"Cierto*,'' dice Jim, y la palabra es pesada, un juego de palabras; el visto bueno de la sociedad secreta, por decirlo así. Un parentesco inmediato de todo tipo. Dos Zurdos - siempre un poco inusual en cualquier parte fuera del ejército. "Esta oficina está claramente estancada en la última década, es decir, todos los demás han cambiado a inalámbricos.''

"Gracias a Dios por el ratón táctil,'' dice John.

"Si.''

"John.'' Un barítono profundo en la oreja de John; Sherlock se ha materializado al lado del hombro de John. ''Hemos acabado aquí.''

Por supuesto. John no era necesario, no en realidad. Podría seguir durmiendo en el sofá, por el amor de Dios.

''¿Eso es todo?'' John alza una ceja, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sherlock lee el aspecto de John con la práctica de un experto. ''Dormir está sobrevalorado.'' Ladea su cabeza. ''¿Comida?''

''Pensaba que la comida también estaba sobrevalorada.''

Sherlock parece levemente divertido. No espera a que John responda, simplemente gira sobre sus talones y camina lejos.

John le da a Jim una señal de disculpa. ''Lo siento, tengo que correr.''

''Un placer conocerte.''

"Contratado por la compañía. Un compañero Zurdo,'' comenta Sherlock cuando John camina con él.

"Si,'' dice John. ''Sherlock. Tu hermano me está mandando mensajes. Quiere que mires el caso de Andrew West.''

"Lo se.''

"Muy bien, ¿qué te importa?''

Sherlock gira para mirar a John, mientras sigue caminando, y alza una ceja inocente. ''Hay un lugar cerca de Grosvenor Square que tiene un dim sum excelente.''

''Esa es una manera de responder a la pregunta.''

"¿Vienes?'' Sherlock retrocede hacia las puertas de la entrada de doble vidrio, empujándolas de par en par y sale a la mañana nublada de Londres.

"¿No lo hago siempre?'' dice John, agarrando la puerta cuando casi se cierra de golpe a escasos centímetros de si nariz.

Están girando la esquina hacia Baker Street, John somnoliento y saciado tras unos cuantos bao de cerdo, cuando el edificio de al lado explota.


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de la serie de **lifeonmars**, subiré el próximo capítulo dentro de unos días, cuando termine de traducirle, que ahora estoy con la temporada de exámenes en la universidad y me quedo sin tiempo. ¡Disfrutad y comentad!

* * *

''No entiendo,'' dice John, siguiendo a Sherlock para entrar en la oficina de Lestrade. ''¿No era una fuga de gas?''

"Eso pensábamos también nosotros, o al menos parecía la teoría más lógica hace dos días,'' dice el Detective Inspector, pasando una mano por su pelo plateado.

"Encontrasteis algo en el lugar de la bomba.'' Sherlock da Lestrade una mirada penetrante que raya un tanto inapropiadamente en una emoción vertiginosa.

"Bueno, al principio parecía una pequeña coincidencia, el suceso en frente de su piso,'' dice Lestrade. ''Teníamos un equipo para limpiar la escena. Parecía una fuga de gas, pero resultó ser el trabajo de alguien con experiencia en bombas. El sótano estaba vacío excepto por una caja fuerte. Y esto estaba dentro de la caja.''

Lestrade le pasa a Sherlock un sobre original y pesado. Escrito a través en una cursiva, pulcra letra estaban las palabras _Sherlock Holmes._

''Cristo,'' murmura John.

"Esto complica las cosas.'' Sherlock hace girar el sobre en sus manos, fallando en ocultar la impaciencia en su voz. John se inclina con el pretexto de examinar el sobre y da un codazo a Sherlock suavemente con el hombro. Sherlock no reacciona, pero John sabe muy bien que el recordatorio sutil ha sido recibido.

"No te preocupes, he tenido a los perros echándole un vistazo,'' añade Lestrade.

"Confío en tus perros.'' Sherlock abre el sobre hábilmente, y un móvil con una funda rosa cae en su mano.

Todos lo miran.

''Ese es...el teléfono,'' dice John finalmente. ''El del caso de los suicidios en serie. Un Estudio en Rosa.''

"No es el mismo teléfono,'' dice Sherlock, girándolo. ''Pero es una copia idéntica. Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para que parezca el mismo.''

Sherlock aprieta un botón, y el teléfono emite cuatro inconfundibles, familiares pitidos.

Los ojos de Lestrade se agrandan. ''¿Son esas las frecuencias horarias de Greenwich?''

''Cuatro. Cuatro pitidos,'' murmura Sherlock,

John se inclina sobre el codo de Sherlock para mirar el teléfono. ''Eso es...diferente.''

La pantalla del teléfono muestra la imagen de una habitación lúgubre, con papel pintado despegándose y una chimenea decrépita.

''La funda del teléfono ha sido hecha por Speck, vende en Amazon y en tiendas de Apple al por menor,'' arrastra una voz desde la puerta.

Anderson. Una persona sinónima a conflicto inmediato en la mente de John en lo que a Sherlock concierne. Desafortunadamente, llevar a Sherlock lejos del conflicto es un poco como pilotar el Titanic fuera de un iceberg.

''Gracias, Anderson, lo tenemos cubierto -'' dice John sin girarse.

"Anderson, cállate,'' interrumpe Sherlock.

John sube una ceja cauta hacia Sherlock, pero si Sherlock la ve, pretende que la ignora.

''Sólo trato de ayudar. En 2009 hubo dos versiones producidas de esa funda -''

"Anderson, todos conocemos tu afinidad para las piezas de información al azar, nunca pierdes una oportunidad para recordárnoslo. Sin embargo, empapar a todos con información inútil es como echar estiércol de cabra en una muestra de sangre.''

"_Sherlock,''_ sisea John en voz baja, y luego alza la voz. ''Estamos bien aquí, Anderson. De verdad.''

''Es tan leal,'' dice Anderson desde la puerta, la voz con suficientemente llena de sarcasmo como para que John se gire a mirar. ''Sherlock, nunca te hubiera tomado por el tipo Integrante.''

''¡Anderson!'' exclama Lestrade, pero Sherlock le interrumpe. ''Quizás puedas enorgullecerte a ti mismo con detalles, Anderson,'' dice, su profunda voz retumbando con furia, ''pero pierdes constantemente la gran imagen.''

"¿Lo hago?'' Anderson cruza sus brazos.

''Absolutamente,'' dice Sherlock, un azote rápida. ''Ninguna cantidad de conocimiento trivial puede cubrir el hecho de que eres un flamante idiota.''

Anderson abre la boca para responder, pero Lestrade le corta abruptamente. ''_Suficiente,_'' ruge. ''_Fuera, _Anderson. Estás fuera del límite. Y Sherlock, no puedo tenerte por aquí si no puedes trabajar con mi equipo.''

Anderson dispara a Sherlock una mirada asesina y desaparece de la puerta.

''Buena suerte con el caso, entonces.'' dice Sherlock ácidamente, ''incluyendo el teléfono dirigido a _mi''_

John encuentra su voz por fin. ''Está bien,'' dice rápidamente. ''Sólo - está bien. Olvídalo. Está bien. En serio.'' su mano izquierda se aprieta, la uñas clavándose en su palma. La desaprieta. Se enrolla otra vez reflexivamente.

''Lo siento, John'' dice Lestrade gravemente, claramente incómodo. "Ni que decir tiene, los comentarios fuera de lugar no están permitidos en este lugar de trabajo. Anderson va a obtener una reprimenda oficial por eso. No sé lo que le pasa. " suspira, mirando hacia Sherlock, quien está una vez más inmerso en el teléfono rosa. 'Bueno, en realidad, si lo sé. Sin embargo, no tiene excusa. Y Sherlock - ¿Sherlock, estás escuchando? No estás para insultar a mi equipo. No ayuda.''

John traga, mirando lejos. La invisibilidad no es un don conocido, pero eso no le impide a John desear tenerla.

''Tengo la intención de continuar informando a Anderson de que es un idiota porque _lo es.'' _dice Sherlock en voz baja. ''Continuaré llamándole un idiota independientemente de si o no elige insultar a John.''

''Sherlock.'' la voz de Lestrade es afilada, desgastada con furia. ''No tengo ningún problema en suspenderte de esta investigación. No me importa si tu nombre está en el jodido sobre o no.''

Sherlock calla, los ojos en Lestrade.

''El mensaje tenía una foto,'' dice Sherlock categóricamente, y sostiene el móvil en alto. ''El interior de un piso. Creo que sé de donde es.''

Otro golpe de silencio. Sherlock y Lestrade se observan el uno al otro a través de la habitación. John siente que se desliza en la invisibilidad por fin - al menos, la invisibilidad a la que John está acostumbrado todos los días al estar al lado de Sherlock. Es de alguna manera un alivio y un golpe extremadamente suave para el estómago.

''De acuerdo, entonces,'' dice Lestrade, moviéndose hacia la puerta, y después están todos moviéndose, y todo es sobre Sherlock, como debería ser, como siempre es, y mientras saltan a un taxi con dirección a Baker Street - por supuesto, Baker Street, porqué sería cualquier otro lugar - todos los puntos se dirigen hacia Sherlock, y John se encuentra a lo largo del paseo.

* * *

Incluso la perfecta taza de té de la Sra. Hudson no puede borrar el inquietante hecho de que alguien ha irrumpido en el sótano cerrado del 221b y ha dejado un solo par de deportivas. Justo frente a ellos, _justo _frente al único detective consultor del mundo, alguien se ha deslizado sin ser detectado, fantasmal, invadiendo la burbuja reconfortante de Baker Street.

El teléfono rosa sonó una vez mientras estaban allí abajo, y una voz jadeante le dijo a Sherlock que tenía doce horas antes de que otra explosión iluminase Londres.

Ahora una agotada Sra. Hudson limpia los restos de té y galletas mientras Sherlock mira fijamente el par de gastadas zapatillas de atletismo en el mostrador de la cocina. La larga longitud de los cordones de los zapatos colgada de un tendedero sobre el fregadero. Sherlock ha estado en el laboratorio la mayor parte de la tarde. No pidió compañía, y John no la ofreció.

Quedan ocho horas.

''Gracias, Sra. H,'' dice John después de que ella mirara con cautela a Sherlock en su camino fuera del piso.

"Buena suerte, chicos,'' dice de vuelta.

Sherlock se asienta en el taburete de la cocina, encaramándose para mirar en el microscopio. Un muro de silencio desciende.

John reconoce las señales de Sherlock silenciosas, le deja con su trabajo. Después de veinte minutos se da cuenta de que ha estado leyendo la misma frase de su novela criminal repetidamente; el tiempo límite tiene a sus nervios al límite, sus hombros anudados juntos. Esto no tiene sentido. Se levanta, inseguro, y flota cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Sherlock no se ha movido; sigue en el microscopio. El aire parece pesado, cortado con inquietud.

El móvil de Sherlock campanea, ahogado, en algún lugar de la cocina.

''Pásame mi teléfono,'' dice Sherlock.

"¿Dónde está?''

"Chaqueta.''

Varias opciones se comparan el la punta de la lengua de John, pero las traga.

Sherlock está pálido, manos hipnotizantes acunando el microscopio, ajustando los enfoques. La inclinación estrecha de sus hombros es de alguna manera dominante, el estiramiento de la tela fina como el papel de su camisa planchada. John sabe lo Sherlock tenía para el desayuno, él sabe donde Sherlock tiene su teléfono móvil. Sabe jodidamente bien lo que Sherlock está pidiendo.

El espacio entre ellos se desvanece con el tiempo, eliminando el aire de los pulmones de John.

El teléfono de Sherlock campanea otra vez, y John es derrotado. Entra a la cocina, aplastándose contra el afilado hombro de Sherlock, la resignación difuminándose con la ira. No quiere pensar en porqué hace esto.

Quizás porque nadie más tiene permitido esta cercanía.

John desliza una mano en la chaqueta de Sherlock. Sherlock tiene un olor cuidadosamente intoxicante, te y laboratorio y químicos y un indicio de ese cigarro que se supone no debería haber fumado esta tarde. La mano de John se cierra alrededor del teléfono, accidentalmente resbalando contra el suave plano de la camisa planchada de Sherlock.

Sherlock inhala, un rápido sorbo de aliento. ''Con cuidado.''

John se retira, la ira clavándose tras sus ojos, mientras Sherlock se sobresalta en molestia, ajustando el microscopio. Sus caras están peligrosamente cerca, pero John no puede retroceder, o no lo hará; se cierne, invadiendo deliberadamente el espacio, quitando sitio. Golpea el teléfono, su pecho cerca del hombro de Sherlock, sin molestarse en moverse.

''Un mensaje de tu hermano,'' dice John, en voz baja, en el oído de Sherlock.

"Bórralo,'' los dedos de Sherlock giran los diales del microscopio, los brazos tensos y apretados.

John golpea un botón en el teléfono, lo desliza en la esquina al lado de Sherlock, todavía apretado en su espacio, sorda ira golpeando como un tambor en sus oídos. ''¿Algo más?'' murmura. ''¿O es este trabajador de Integración libre para irse?''

Los ojos de Sherlock chasquean hacia los de John. ''¿Es eso lo que piensas que es esto?' dice, sin tratar de retirarse, cada palabra amarga y afilada.

John cruza sus brazos, lo suficientemente cerca como para frotar los hombros de Sherlock. Está apoderado de las ganas de apretar, empujar, sitiar el espacio de Sherlock de la misma manera que Sherlock ha borrado cualquier otra cosa de la mente de John.

''Puedes ser honesto,'' dice John. El aire entre ellos es denso, inflexible. El corazón de John golpea, y tiembla por la fuerza de ello.

Una pálida mano se extiende, descansando en la esquina. Sus ojos se traban. Sherlock mira hacia él, esa afilada, mirada de engranajes girando que normalmente reserva para los cuerpos y los sospechosos y partes del cuerpo amputadas.

Sherlock exhala, un solo, tranquilo silencio; _''Oh.''_

La piel de John se eriza. Es familiar, ese brillante clic de comprensión: el don de Sherlock disparando. Si la ironía fuera un arma, John estaría ciertamente muerto justo ahora.

Los ojos de Sherlock cambian, ilegibles, pálidos fragmentos de pedernal. Su voz es silenciosa, vacilante: ''Tus pupilas de dilatan cuando estamos cerca, tu voz sube medio tono, hablas más rápido. Estás experimentando vasodilataciones localizadas, y tu frecuencia cardiaca...''

John se siente como si estuviera en una caída libre, el aire silbando a través de sus oídos. Retrocede abruptamente, cierra sus ojos, deseando que su corazón pare de latir. ''_Cállate,'' _ se oye a sí mismo decir. ''Sólo cállate, Sherlock, si te estás burlando - si esto es una jodida _broma _-''

John siente, más que ver, a Sherlock levantarse cerca de él, acortando de nuevo el espacio. Un susurro: ''John.''

John abre sus ojos, y Sherlock parece agitado; restriega una mano por sus rizos, pero no retrocede. ''Tú,'' dice Sherlock en débil sorpresa; y hace gestos entre ellos cautelosamente, y por primera vez John puede recordar que luce totalmente impotente, confundido.

Y después los pensamientos de John le desbordan con un diluvio de imágenes: Sherlock, el abrigo agitándose mientras corren, una ametralladora brillantez, la particular sonrisa que sólo John alcanza a ver. Sherlock flotando cerca de él, ángulos suaves pesados y ágiles manos, voz oscura como una droga. Todo tiene sentido. Todo se acumula interiormente, aplastándose, juntándose. Sherlock.

Los ojos de John se abren, y traga.

''No puedo, yo - John,'' dice Sherlock, tartamudeando, perdido, como si las palabras fueran un enemigo: ''Yo - te necesito, si no estás aquí, yo - yo quiero -''

"No, '' interrumpe John, y la absoluta ligereza de la claridad es vertiginosa. _Sherlock._ No hay otros pensamientos; no sitio para mantenerlos. John avanza, junta sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock, y le empuja en un beso.

Sus bocas se encuentran y Sherlock no se mueve, y John tiene un momento de puro terror, joder, _joder, _- pero entonces Sherlock se estremece y da un débil, involuntario gemido, y sus labios se separan y se disuelven entre sí con choques desesperados.

Y después la mano de mano vaga por él, por todo el mundo como un entusiasta, cachorro con patas, y claramente no ha hecho esto mucho, porque es ridículo y hay demasiados dientes. Sus lenguas se deslizan juntas, y Sherlock intenta tomar una respiración jadeante y falla, y sujeta la parte de atrás de la cabeza de John con esa enormes manos de dedos largos. Es un completo desastre y también es posiblemente lo mejor en el mundo, y la ira de John se filtra en una aturdida, desenfrenada incredulidad.

Se separan, respirando fuerte, Sherlock mirando a John con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración.

Desliza un dedo tentativo a través de la frente de John, justo en el nacimiento del pelo.

John oscila entre el asombro y la risa. No parece ser capaz de moverse; su cuerpo entero se está estremeciendo.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren, sus pupilas oscuras, y el aliento escapa fuera de sus pulmones.

''Carl Powers,'' dice, silencioso, desconcertado.

John no está completamente seguro de si puede confiar en su cordura o audición por más tiempo. ''_¿Qué?''_ se las arregla para decir.

''Carl Powers, John.''

Sherlock se desenreda abruptamente, gira hacia la mesa, mira en el microscopio. ''El barro es de Sussex, con el barro de Londres cubriéndolo. Niño, con el pie grande - estas deportivas pertenecían a Carl Powers.'' se inclina y escribe en su portátil. ''Carl powers, estudiante, murió hace casi 20 años en un extraño accidente mientras participaba en una competición de la escuela de natación.''

John se siente vaciado de sangre, vacío. Sus labios están ásperos por la piel cálida de Sherlock. Solo puede mirar mientras la atención de Sherlock relampaguea del microscopio al portátil y de vuelta.

''Voy a necesitar hacer algunas pruebas más. Busca sobre Carl Powers, a ver que puedes encontrar online, artículos de periódico, cualquier cosa.''

Todo el cuerpo de John se siente tenso como un látigo. Aclara su garganta. ''¿Es eso, entonces?'' dice, su voz ronca.

Sherlock le mira, y su expresión cambia de concentración a algo parecido al dolor.

''La bomba,'' dice en voz baja.

John asiente.

''Carl Powers,'' repite, entumecido, y cuadra los hombros ante la guerra que hay en sus pensamientos.

* * *

El beso es como una bala, quemando a su paso, dominando la energía de John. Todo es tan familiar, de verdad, un eco del pasado, otra onda de choque desgarrando a John, cuerpo y mente. Un ataque por la espalda, un disparo desde una distancia imposible. Sherlock reconoce los sentimientos de John, deduce sus sentimientos antes de que John mismo tenga la oportunidad. Y ahora, la herida, las secuelas: la vida de John cambiada irrevocablemente, reorganizada.

Quiere a Sherlock, aparentemente, y ahora que Sherlock lo ha señalado, John no puede dejar de verlo, algo así como ver una cara en la silueta blanca y negra de un jarrón. Reconociéndolo ahora por lo que es.

No tiene mucho sentido, y también tiene perfecto sentido: la intensidad, la conexión, todo ello. Pero no hay tiempo para hacer que tenga sentido, incluso si John quiere hacerlo. El reloj hace tic tac irrevocablemente, eclipsando todo excepto el caso ante ellos.

Les quedan dos horas.

Tampoco han hablado mucho.

''Voy a por comida,'' dijo quizás John, en algún momento.

Sherlock ha estado en el laboratorio y volvió otra vez para volver a comprobar los resultados de las pruebas. Las impresiones de John de las búsquedas de Google y los recortes de periódico ensucian la mesa de la cocina. Sabe que la mente de Sherlock ha cambiado de marcha, ese aumento de soledad concentrada en el propósito. John espera.

Ha recibido tres mensajes de Mycroft, y uno de Lestrade.

Su hombro duele.

Quedando apenas una hora, John se levanta, asomándose otra vez por la puerta corrediza de la cocina.

''Déjame ayudar,'' dice. ''Quiero ayudar.''

Sherlock mira por encima del microscopio - _labios, _piensa John, _manos. Cristo. _John frota la parte de atrás de su cuello. Concéntrate, maldición.

''No hay nada -Oh.''

Sherlock mira al microscopio otra vez, entonces mira hacia arriba, triunfante, y golpea sus manos contra la mesa de la cocina, haciendo traquetear las placas de Petri. ''Veneno. Clostridium Botulinum. En los cordones. Casi indetectable. Carl Powers fue asesinado, John. Tenía eczema, hubiera sido suficientemente fácil introducirlo en su medicación.''

La mente de John se pone en marcha lentamente. ''Hace todos estos años. Pero el asesino...se quedó los zapatos.''

''Si,'' respira Sherlock, levantándose, empujando el taburete de la cocina hacia atrás. ''Si.''

"El asesino de Carl es nuestro terrorista.''

Los dedos de Sherlock vuelan a través del teclado del portátil. ''Dejaremos claro que hemos hecho la conexión.'' da un golpe final de teclado, y como si fuera una señal, el teléfono rosa, que ha estado en silencio, vuelve a la vida con un tono urgente.

Sherlock coge el teléfono, lo pone en altavoz, y lo posa en la mesa entre ellos. Sus ojos se encuentran.

''¿Hola?'' dice Sherlock.

"Bien hecho.'' la voz es desesperada, la línea espesa de estática.

''¿Dónde estás? urge Sherlock, los ojos todavía fijos en John. ''Dinos donde estás.''

El piso desciende al silencio, dejando sólo la voz desesperada: una mujer, quizás de la edad de John, completamente sola. Aterrada. John se acerca, escuchando, inclinándose al lado de Sherlock; la policía lo está rastreando, pero no saben cuanto les llevará llegar allí.

''Sigue hablando,'' se escucha decir John. ''Alguien está yendo, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar bien.''

Diez minutos o un año después - es imposible de decir - John puede escuchar el ruido de una ambulancia a través de la estática de la línea, y la respiración de la mujer se iguala. ''Están aquí,'' dice. ''Están aquí, gracias a Dios, alguien está aquí,'' y la llamada se corta con un clic.

Sherlock se ha inclinado sobre la mesa. Toda la tensión sale de sus brazos, y su cabeza baja. Mira hacia John, los ojos rojos por el cansancio.

Entonces Sherlock se acerca, y John debe haberse acercado también, sin haberlo notado, porque en una ráfaga de exhalación sus labios se aplastan juntos otra vez, alivio, deseo, y Sherlock cierra una larga mano sobre el jersey de John y empuja a sus cuerpos a juntarse con una fuerza torpe y urgente.

''Cristo,'' jadea John cuando se separan, mientras la cabeza de Sherlock baja, su boca buscando el lugar donde el cuello de John se encuentra con su hombro, justo en borde del cuello de su camisa. ''Sherlock -''

"Silencio.'' la palabra de Sherlock está cerca de ser arrastrada, profunda con grava, y va directa a la polla de John.

John lo intenta otra vez, luchando contra las olas de excitación. ''Sherlock, yo -''

''Lo vi.'' luchan las palabras de Sherlock contra la respiración entrecortada. ''Tú no lo sabes. Pero lo vi.''

"Yo -'' John cierra sus ojos. Sherlock hace algo impensablemente increíble con su lengua justo en el borde de su clavícula, y John jadea. ''Sherlock. Espera.''

Sherlock eleva su cabeza, ambas manos envueltas alrededor de los bíceps de John. Los brazos de John se han enroscado alrededor de Sherlock, las manos alrededor de sus antebrazos, y si John no quiere esto, su cuerpo aparentemente tiene otros planes.

''¿Por qué?'' respira Sherlock, y John abre su boca para responder, pero se encuentra con que la parte de su cuerpo responsable de su dura, insistente polla en sus vaqueros ha tomado el control. No puede pensar ni una sola razón por la que no debería lanzarse en una intensiva relación sexual con su intensamente insólito compañero de piso. Curioso, porque hace menos de una hora era capaz de pensar en un montón de razones por las que esta sería una estupendísima mala idea, pero en este momento, ninguna de estas razones parece tener un sentido lógico.

"Tú - quieres hacer esto,'' tartamudea John, y una de las manos de Sherlock se desliza hacia abajo por el costado de John, explorando las costillas de John, el hueso de la cadera bajo sus vaqueros, y John muerde su labio para evitar gemir.

"Obviamente.'' los labios están ahora explorando el otro lado del cuello de John, siguiendo la cuerda de los músculos tensos de ahí. John lucha para mantener un hilo coherente de pensamientos antes de que los labios de Sherlock tapen la coherencia por completo.

"Esto es - ¿has hecho esto antes?'' John tenía la esperanza decir esto de una manera más diplomática, pero todas las formas básicas de comunicación parecen haber sido borradas de su mente.

Un bufido de risa. ''Vagamente.'' Sherlock tira de nuevo; John puede ver un rubor floreciente a través de los finos huesos de su expuesta clavícula, el alto color de sus pálidas mejillas. Es tan glorioso, tan inesperado, que John se siente a sí mismo cerca de una risa. No puede evitar una sonrisa vacilante.

''Vagamente es bueno,'' dice, y Sherlock sonríe de vuelta, una perversa, puramente sonrisa feliz, y John abandona toda esperanza de protesta. Tira de Sherlock para otro beso. Sherlock es un estudio rápido, porque esta vez es fluido, menos frenético, y lo suficiente intensa como para que las rodillas de John casi cedan, y Sherlock tiene que retroceder tambaleante para mantenerse en pie.

''Sofá,'' jadea John en la curva del cuello de Sherlock.

Sherlock murmura conforme. Se desengancha, mirando abajo hacia John, atento, los ojos rasgados con los párpados pesados y suaves.

John podría decir algo ahora; podría retroceder, poner distancia entre ellos. Respirar profundo, reírse de ello, atribuir su momentánea pérdida de cordura al estrés del caso. Ahora sería el momento. La normalidad restaurada.

Sherlock inclina la cabeza en dirección al salón y alcanza hasta desabrochar el botón de arriba de su inmaculada camiseta de un profundo color morado.

_Que le jodan a la normalidad, _piensa John.

_Los dos se las arreglan para acercarse al sofá, de alguna manera evitando el desastre incluso cuando la parte trasera de la pierna de Sherlock golpea la mesa del café y ambos se tambalean de lado. John intenta desabrochar el resto de los botones de Sherlock mientras este lucha simultáneamente para quitar el cardigan de John se sus hombros. _

Un último fragmento de protesta se filtra a través de los sentidos sobrecargados de John. ''Sherlock,'' jadea, mientras se balancean en el sitio y Sherlock libera finalmente a John de su jersey. ''Deberíamos - hablar.''

''Habla, entonces.'' Sherlock se mantiene ocupado en desabrochar los botones de John. Es distrayente con el torso desnudo, la camisa completamente abierta en el frente, si piso, el pecho aumentando y disminuyendo.

"Yo - no soy gay.'''

Sherlock para, los ojos parpadeando hacia John, su camisa revuelta, la obvia dureza empujándose contra los vaqueros.

''Anotado,'' dice Sherlock misteriosamente, y la esquina de su boca se tuerce. Sus dedos, todavía trabajando con los botones de John, paran.

El tiempo se detiene. Esperan por un golpe, no hay ruido excepto por el sonido de su respiración agitada.

''Vale,'' dice John, y alarga la mano hacia Sherlock otra vez, acercándole.

Este beso es profundo, con propósito; envía sacudidas casi hasta los dedos de los pies de John, y se pegan de lado en el sofá. Las manos de Sherlock acarician la tela de los pantalones de John hasta descansar en la erección de John, y John maldice coloridamente mientras su visón va del casi blanco y escalofríos corren a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Hábiles dedos comienzan a desatar el cinturón de John, y John puede sentir la erección de Sherlock ahora, presionando con urgencia contra el estómago de John a través de la fina tela de los pantalones de Sherlock. Inconscientemente, John hace girar sus caderas juntas, con fuerza, con una mano contra la dura polla de Sherlock.

El jadeo de Sherlock con los ojos abiertos casi lleva a John al borde. Deja caer la frente contra el hombro de John y sorbe con un largo respiro.

''John,'' respira. ''Tú -''

Sus ojos se encuentran, y los de Sherlock son oscuros con excitación, y algo crudo.

Esto es nuevo.

John desabrocha los pantalones de Sherlock, observándole, los ojos todavía trabados. Las manos de Sherlock todavía siguen en los vaqueros de John. ''¿Todo bien?'' susurra John.

''Si,'' dice Sherlock, un tono áspero desigual.

John desliza una mano en los pantalones de Sherlock, por debajo de la suave cintura de sus pantalones, mientras Sherlock le observa. Todo nuevo. Había momentos en el ejército, para ser sinceros, cuando John había estado millas lejos de todo, cuando las amistades se volvían borrosas por la necesidad y manoseabas a ciegas en la oscuridad; esta no es la primera vez que John tiene la polla de otro hombre en su mano. Pero nunca había sido como esto antes, esta abierta, conexión cargada.

Su mejor amigo.

La mano de John se cierra alrededor de la polla de Sherlock; los ojos de Sherlock aletean hasta cerrarse. Jadea, arqueándose contra John, las caderas lanzándose hacia arriba contra él, y John muerde de nuevo un gemido. Es demasiado, las extremidades enredadas, la cabeza de Sherlock echada hacia atrás, el sofá resbaladizo y las manos de Sherlock por todas partes. De repente, la sala parpadea y John es sólo terminaciones nerviosas y calor y un sólo punto de sensación, y después: liberación.

En algún momento Sherlock se agita bajo él; están pegajosos, agotados, las ropas medio quitadas. Es como un sueño raro: esto se parece a su piso, pero no puede serlo, porque en su piso John nunca está medio desnudo, enroscado con Sherlock en el sofá. Es absolutamente surrealista, una composición de Magritte. Manzanas flotantes y hombres en trajes están seguramente a punto de aparecer en cualquier momento por la ventana.

John se desplaza hacia el lado, desenredándose. ''John,'' murmura Sherlock, desgarbado, absolutamente agotado, y tiene más cariño en su voz de la que John puede absorber correctamente.

Una punzada de fiera posesividad sobresalta a John. Sherlock, sin escudos.

''Ya regreso,'' dice John, luchando por medio incorporarse. ''¿vale?''

"Mmm."

Cuando John regresa del baño con un trapo húmedo, Sherlock no se ha movido; está respirando profundamente, lisamente.

El cansancio se cuela en John como el arrastre de la marea alta. Duda, entonces mira al desastre de los pantalones a medida de Sherlock y suspira.

Sherlock está completamente ausente, ajeno a la ayuda de John. Cuando ambos están limpios, John alcanza el afgano de la parte posterior de su sillón y la extiende sobre la mitad inferior desnuda de Sherlock. Recoge los restos de su propia ropa y mira hacia bajo de nuevo a Sherlock. La mandíbula de Sherlock está floja, sus pestañas inesperadamente oscuras contra las mejillas encendidas.

John ni siquiera es consciente de que el resto de sus muros internos se desmoronan en ruinas, pero deben haberlo hecho, porque esta vez no duda. El sofá es demasiado pequeño para ambos, pero está bien.

John se acomoda contra el sólido, cálido peso de Sherlock Holmes, quien pone un brazo alrededor de él. Patea el afgano hacia sus piernas enredadas, cierra los ojos, y se rinde.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo. ¡Ya queda menos! Como siempre, dentro de pocos días estará listo el siguiente. Mientras tanto, ¡disfrutad de la historia y dejad comentarios!

* * *

En algún lugar, a lo lejos, un teléfono pita: Mensaje.

John está en el desierto. Es cálido e incómodamente brillante. Su hombro está entero, intachable. Su unidad debe estar cerca; escucha voces.

''...debe ser de esta manera'', está diciendo una voz. _Sherlock._ La arena se extiende por millas, crestas de oro ondulantes. Hay una casa en ruinas donde no había antes.

''Hora de desalojar. Norte. Radio a base,'' continúa la voz de Sherlock, y John sabe que está mal, todo esto está mal. El comandante de John dijo una vez esas palabras. Antes del francotirador.

El corazón de John martillea. Sherlock. Se estira por su pistola, pero no siente nada. Mira abajo.

Su mano izquierda no está.

El teléfono pita otra vez.

John lucha por salir del sueño jadeando por aliento como si se ahogara. Se incorpora para encontrar que está solo en el sofá. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le inundan y casi se ahoga por segunda vez.

"¿John?"

Sherlock aparece en su visión, borroso, luego más agudo mientras el sueño decae. Está en la cocina, vestido, ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio, sujetando el teléfono rosa. Alza sus cejas a modo de pregunta silenciosa.

''Lo siento,'' dice John. Se pregunta si ha gritado. Se siente un rubor inseguro arrastrarse por su cuello. ''¿He -''

"Mensaje,'' dice Sherlock, aguantando el teléfono, y se vuelve inmediatamente claro que Sherlock no va a hacer comentarios sobre la pesadilla de John. ''Tres pitidos. Una foto de un coche.''

John bizquea. ''Déjame ver -''

''Vístete,'' continúa Sherlock, como si John no hubiera hablado, y empieza a quedar claro que Sherlock no va a reconocer el hecho de que han experimentado juntos una de las noches más intimas de la vida de John hasta la fecha. ''Estoy enviándoselo a Lestrade. Debería ser capaz de comprobar la matrícula con los vehículos desaparecidos.''

"Vale,'' dice John, hacia nadie en particular, porque Sherlock ha desaparecido en la cocina otra vez, dejándole para que se ponga en pie rígidamente.

Sus vaqueros yacen torpemente doblados en la mesa de café. Sigue llevando su camisa desabotonada, pero no lleva calzoncillos. Sus calzoncillos probablemente han buscado refugio bajo uno de los muchos trastos desperdigados al azar por el piso. John hace una nota mental de buscarlos antes de que otro cliente llegue. O antes de que la Sra. Hudson los encuentra primero.

John cuela esto bajo _problemas que nunca pensó que tendría _y recoge sus vaqueros. Al baño, después una ducha. Tratar de reconciliar los eventos de la noche anterior con la ayuda de agua caliente y jabón.

Sherlock le mira mientras pasa a través de la cocina. Sus ojos chasquean sobre la forma mayormente desnuda de John como si fuera normal, una ocurrencia cotidiana.

''Yo voy, er, sólo - ya vuelvo,'' dice John, buscando un atisbo de algo, _cualquier cosa _que indicaría que las cosas han cambiado entre ellos, haber avanzado del espectro de la amistad a una nueva salvaje frontera. Porque, después de todo, se debe a Sherlock que John esté paseando a través de la cocina en un estado casi desnudo.

"Mmm,'' dice Sherlock, golpeando un botón de su propio móvil.

"Vale,'' dice John rápidamente, y cierra la puerta del baño antes de que la ansiedad alcance un nivel intolerable.

Se encuentra con que quiere una dicha casi escaldada. El agua ardiente en sus hombros es lo suficientemente caliente para expulsar rozando el agua la inseguridad de la realidad.

Trota por las escaleras quince minutos después para ver a Sherlock esperándole en el rellano inferior, sombrío y distraído, todavía mensajeando en su teléfono.

''El terrorista llamó mientras te estabas vistiendo. El reloj sigue contando. Nuestra siguiente víctima nos ha dado ocho horas para resolver el caso.''

"¿Ocho horas?'' John se inclina alrededor de la puerta, agarra su chaqueta del gancho de la pared, y empieza a encogerse de hombros. ''Maldición. ¿Tiene Lestrade alguna pista?''

"Ha encontrado el coche,'' dice Sherlock, y se vuelve hacia la escalera.

"Sherlock.'' Las palabras escapan de la boca de John antes de que pueda pararlo, pero ahora que están fuera, John no está seguro de lo que quiere decir. _Sobre la otra noche: _un cliché horrible. _Deberíamos hablar: _todavía peor. Esto va mucho más allá de cualquier relación conocida en el mapa emocional de John: _Sherlock, se que un loco terrorista te ha dado ocho horas para resolver un caso, pero antes de que empecemos, eso fue una aventura de una noche o realmente sentiste -_

Los ojos de Sherlock examinan la cara de John, y John se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que no está seguro de cual de estas preguntas no dichas puede Sherlock ser capaz de ver.

''Lo siento,'' se disculpa John.

"Lestrade va a encontrarse con nosotros,'' dice Sherlock, pero su voz es templada, ligeramente más suave. Y luego gira delante de John bajo las oscuras escaleras, saliendo de Baker Street donde un taxi aguarda.

John va medio paso por detrás, la llameante gabardina de Sherlock ante él, y trata de no pensar.

* * *

El lugar de la construcción abandonada donde encuentran el coche está congelado, húmedo y desesperadamente desagradable. El interior del coche también está helado y húmedo, y apesta al sabor metálico de la sangre desperdigada por el asiento del conductor y la radio. El coche fue alquilado por Ian Monkford, ahora desaparecido, aunque por la cantidad de sangre que decora el interior del coche, las cosas no pintan particularmente esperanzadoras para el Sr. Monkford.

John se frota las manos enguantadas y sigue a Sherlock, quien se aleja a zancadas del coche y atraviesa charcos de arena y grava empapada hacia una solitaria figura en la distancia.

La esposa de Ian Monkford está, como era de esperar, destrozada hasta el extremo, sus labios temblando ante la aproximación de Sherlock. Y Sherlock -

Sherlock está sorprendentemente destrozado.

Sherlock parpadea y habla, y su profunda voz flaquea y se rompe. John intenta no sobresaltarse por el estupor. Sólo por un momento, Sherlock se convierte por completo en cualquier otra persona.

John ha visto a Sherlock hacer cosas parecidas en el pasado, pero nunca ha sido testigo de un cambio tan rápido por parte de Sherlock, un cambio abrupto por alguien tan ajeno en el comportamiento. Dos únicas, perfectas lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas marmóreas de Sherlock; una torsión enferma de incredulidad vacila en el estómago de John.

Sherlock puede actuar. Y, como todas las cosas que Sherlock hace, es brillante en ello. Lo que es alarmante.

Un susurro de duda se infiltra en los pensamientos ya confusos de John. ¿Podría ser posible que Sherlock estuviera _actuando _la otra noche? Una vez que Sherlock vio los verdaderos sentimientos de John, podría haber preparado todo, jugando con John como una pieza de ajedrez, un fiel peón. La mano izquierda de John se enrosca por acto reflejo.

Las lágrimas paran. Sherlock sale fuera del personaje. Es como encender el interruptor de una luz.

John está muy cerca de vomitar mientras se alejan. Sherlock está hablando, y John quizás está respondiendo, repitiendo preguntas de rutina a Sherlock, _porque, como,_ pero todo lo que puede ver es a Sherlock limpiando lágrimas falsas de sus mejillas, como si convocar lágrimas es la cosa más fácil del mundo, como si las emociones son algo que se puede doblegar a voluntad, como por arte de magia.

''He encontrado esta tarjeta en la guantera,'' dice Sherlock, tres pasos por delante de él. Lo sostiene hacia John sin mirar, un movimiento inconsciente nacido de la práctica, de esa cosa entre ellos que John nunca ha sido capaz de nombrar.

John acorta inconscientemente los tres pasos para no rezagarse. Toma la tarjeta. _Janus Cars. _

_El dios con dos caras, _piensa John, y espera que no sea una señal del universo. Si lo es, el universo es una mierda en cuanto a sutileza.

_''Por aquí,'' dice Sherlock, y doblan la esquina, los pies chapoteando ligeramente en el barro. Está lloviznando ahora, gruesas gotas salpicando el fino cuero de los zapatos de Sherlock. Caminan en silencio durante media cuadra, los hombros de John encorvados contra la lluvia. Necesitan encontrar un taxi. Probablemente Sherlock sabe donde conseguir uno; siempre lo sabe. La mente de John está ocupada repitiendo la farsa de Sherlock, la facilidad extraordinaria de sus lagrimas. _

Que es por lo que cuando Sherlock para de repente, gira, pone una gran mano en el hombro de John, y lo impulsa entre dos cajas de embalaje y contra una pared de ladrillo con lluvia, John es pillado tan completamente con la guardia baja que casi pega a Sherlock con un puño cerrado por acto reflejo.

Las manos enguantadas de Sherlock clavan los hombros de John a la pared y se inclina, los rizos oscuros pesados y mojados. Sus ojos son un golpe de azul, todavía enrojecidos por llorar, y se estrechan a medida que estudia el rostro de John.

Y luego Sherlock se lanza en picado, capturando la boca de John con la suya, y su lengua se desliza entre los labios de John como un ladrón. John casi languidece contra los ladrillos húmedos.

_Esto está mal, _piensa John._ Esto está mal, está masivamente, extraordinariamente mal, _y justo cuando si cerebro forma una medida coherente de como de malo exactamente es esto, su cuerpo se estremece en absoluto deleite y cede al beso.

_Mientras las rodillas de John se disuelven en líquido y sus manos acarician la lana húmeda del abrigo de Sherlock, este gime, tan bajo y visceral que John casi se desmaya por la excitación. Las manos de John se agarran a cualquier cosa, cualquier parte de Sherlock, hasta apretar el cuello vuelto del abrigo de Sherlock mientras este se desliza más cerca de él, las longitudes de sus cuerpos ahora presionados juntos. Riachuelos de agua caen por el cuello de John. Se estremece, acercándolos todavía más, y Sherlock gime otra vez. O quizás fue John. Cristo. _

Sherlock les aparta, las largas manos todavía presionadas contra los hombros de John, y parpadea. ''¿Mejor?'' dice, con voz de barítono temblorosa y profunda.

John está respirando tan fuertemente que hablar es difícil. ''¿Qu-qué?''

'Tú,'' dice Sherlock, con la misma falta de aliento.

John parpadea hacia él estúpidamente. Los labios de Sherlock están mordidos y enrojecidos, con el arco de cupido rosa. Ridículo.

''Tu postura está inusualmente tensa,'' dice Sherlock, cayendo en el rápido parloteo de la deducción. ''No has estado concentrado toda la mañana, estás distraído. Me sigues mirando cuando crees que no puedo verte. Conclusión, estás dudando de la validez de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche.''

El enfado empieza a luchar su camino a través de la sopa desordenada de los sentidos sobrecargados de John. ''Sherlock,'' dice, a través de una respiración dificultosa, ''Sherlock, nos besamos la otra noche, hicimos _más _que besarnos, y toda la mañana has actuado como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Que _cojones _se supone que tenía que pensar?''

''Estamos en un caso,'' dice Sherlock con falta de tacto, y su frente se arruga; un pliegue aparece entre sus cejas. ''Con_ tiempo límite, _John.''

''Y _esto, _justo ahora,'' dice John, alzando una mano para enfatizar - la mano todavía agarrada en el cuello del abrigo de Sherlock - ¿Esto se supone que es _qué_, exactamente?''

La boca de Sherlock se abre como si fuera a hablar, pero John agarra las manos de Sherlock y las baja rudamente, demasiado rápido para Sherlock para reaccionar, y se aleja.

''¿Sólo repasando tu actuación? _Eres _absolutamente brillante en ello. Oh, no me digas - espera. Un experimento. Estás intentando ver si puedes hacerme pensar que me estoy volviendo loco.''

La cara de Sherlock palidece y toma un largo paso atrás hacia el callejón embarrado. ''Pensaba,'' dice, los dientes apretados, ''que lo entenderías.''

''Aparentemente no,'' dice John, y esto está mal, todavía peor que besarse, y de verdad prefiere volver a lo de besarse, pero de alguna manera todo se ha inclinado hacia un lado y los ojos de Sherlock están parpadeando con dolor.

La lluvia sigue cayendo.

'Voy al laboratorio,'' dice Sherlock, y de repente John está solo, con el agua filtrándose a través de las costuras gastadas de sus zapatos como la duda.

* * *

El taxi casi había llegado a Baker Street antes de que manoseara en sus bolsillos para el cambio y sacó la tarjeta de negocios de Janus Cars, deformada por la lluvia.

John sabe suficientemente bien que Sherlock, habiendo mirado a la tarjeta una vez, recordará no sólo el nombre del negocio, sino también la dirección y probablemente el número de teléfono. Ciertamente Sherlock puede Googlear el lugar en pocos segundos. No hay nada en la tarjeta que Sherlock realmente necesite. John también sabe que desviarse del camino para devolverle la tarjeta a Sherlock es casi totalmente cómico, y Sherlock verá a través de ello por lo que realmente es: una disculpa.

Pero John, solo en el taxi con una buena cantidad de dudas, está empezando a pensar que una disculpa quizás sea lo debido. Una débil excusa en forma de tarjeta de visita empapada es tan buena como cualquier otra.

Golpea en el cristal y se dirige al taxista, y su trayectoria cambia. En unos cuantos minutos la pesada silueta grisácea del St. Barts aparece en lo alto, y John se traga el orgullo y los nervios mientras balancea la puerta de la entrada de visitas para abrirla.

John estaba equivocado, en la escena del crimen. Estaba equivocado al dudar de Sherlock, al pensar que estaba jugando a un juego. John estaba excitado, abrumado, y la inseguridad que no le gusta reconocer llegó rugiendo a la vanguardia. Le dirá esto a Sherlock, o al menos, lo intentará. Sherlock lo entenderá, incluso si John no consigue trasmitir exitosamente la totalidad del mensaje.

Sherlock conoce a John.

John recorre el familiar camino al laboratorio preferido de Sherlock, no enteramente seguro de lo que va a decir. _Hola, besarse está bien para mí. _No, eso no cubre por completo el problema. _Estaba equivocado. _Las palabras se pegan al fondo de su garganta. _No sé que es lo que estamos haciendo, Sherlock. _Preciso, pero poco útil.

El pasillo al laboratorio está completamente vacío, que es por lo que cuando la mano toca ligeramente el codo de John le sobresalta tanto que salta y se apresura a poner su espalda contra la pared, cada nervio zumbando.

El dueño de la mano la quita rápidamente, y hay un silencioso ''oh'', y John mueve rápidamente la cabeza para examinar el pasillo otra vez antes de que se de cuenta de que Molly Hooper está de pie cerca de él. Su corazón martillea.

''Jesús, Molly, lo siento, yo - yo no te vi.''

"Lo siento, yo - no pretendía, yo - debería haberse ido ya,'' dice la patóloga silenciosa de ojos abiertos, la última parte casi para sí misma.

"¿Qué debería haber ido ya?''

Molly parece reticente, insegura. ''No es nada. ¿Estás - estás bien?''

John mira alrededor, maravillándose de su entorno, que absolutamente incluye a Molly Hooper, aunque podría haber jurado que hace un momento no lo hacía.

''Si. Bien. Sólo - vengo a dejar algo.''

"Vale. Está allí, la tercera puerta a la izquierda.''

"Gracias.''

John asiente, traga, intentando calmar a su corazón palpitante. Molly retrocede, entonces duda.

''Tú, um. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?''

"Bien,'' miente John. ''De verdad. ¿Por qué?''

''Él no lo está.'' Molly muerde su labio. ''Puedo decirlo.''

"Vale,'' dice John. ''Yo, um. Es un caso estresante. Hay tiempo límite.''

"Oh,'' dice Molly, y parece totalmente desconfiada.

John sostiene la tarjeta, da una delgada sonrisa. ''Yo sólo - va a necesitar esto.''

''Por supuesto.'' Molly retrocede. ''Lo siento otra vez.''

''No es problema.''

"Nos vemos.''

Las pisadas de Molly resuenan por el pasillo y no se le ocurre a John hasta que su mano está en la puerta del laboratorio que no había escuchado pasos antes, cuando ella debió acercarse. Pero ahora puede ver a Sherlock a través de los largos paneles de cristal de la puerta, la cabeza inclinada sobre el microscopio, y su boca se seca y todos los demás pensamientos se esfuman.

John abre la puerta.

Sherlock mira hacia arriba, su expresión extrañamente en blanco.

John alza la tarjeta de negocios de Janus Cars. ''Yo, um. Olvidaste esto. Probablemente no la necesites, pero.''

Sherlock mira de nuevo al microscopio. Un músculo en su mandíbula se flexiona. ''Gracias.''

''Yo sólo - está aquí en la mesa.''

Sherlock no dice nada. Un peso vacío se asienta en el estómago de John. Un largo y magullado momento se arrastra.

''Vale,'' dice John. ''Te veré -''

"Ven a ver esto.''

Es una orden repentina; los pies de John obedecen antes de que su mente procese la petición. Sherlock se reclina mientras John se acerca y señala a la muestra en el microscopio.''

''Esto es una muestra de sangre tomada del coche de Ian Monkford. He estado haciendo pruebas. La sangre no es fresca.''

"¿No lo es? Parecía bastante fresca esta mañana.''

"Mira la estructura de las células.''

John se encuentra con la mirada fija de Sherlock. Sherlock asiente una vez. John se inclina.

El mundo se encoje al circulo brillante de visón de microscopio. John parpadea, tratando de concentrarse. Sherlock no ha retrocedido. Su hombro casi roza el de John.

''Las membranas de las células,'' dice Sherlock en el oído de John, un murmullo íntimo, y John cierra sus ojos contra ello, contra el profundo, escalofriante ataque de sensaciones que amenaza con abrumarlo.

"...Y el tinte que he introducido - _John.'' _ La voz de Sherlock se afila. ''No _estás mirando.''_

''Confío en ti,'' dice John, claramente, suavemente. Eso es, se da cuenta, todo lo que quiere decir a Sherlock.

Es todo lo que necesita decir.

Se aleja del microscopio. La cara de Sherlock está cerca, las cejas arqueadas y una mirada intensa.

''Bien, John, pero si sólo miraras -''

"No, quiero decir. Confío en ti.''

Los ojos de Sherlock leen la cara de John, lee las emociones al descubierto fruncidas entre las cejas de John. John traga, inclinando su barbilla para mirar a Sherlock.

''La sangre,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja, ''estaba congelada,'' pero sus ojos dicen algo más, algo menos que ver con la sangre y más que ver con John.

"Congelada,'' repite John, y Sherlock se inclina de nuevo alrededor suyo, golpeando ligeramente el microscopio.

"Mira.''

John mira, los largos brazos de Sherlock asegurados a cada lado suyo, y él ve, ve cosas que Sherlock entona en su oído, _rastros de glicerol, membranas de células rotas, _y siente el aliento de Sherlock en la curva de su cuello.

Y cuando la rica voz de Sherlock finalmente dice ''Janus Cars, John, tenemos que ir,'' John se da cuenta en algún momento, en el oscuro, silencioso universo del microscopio, su mano izquierda ha encontrado la de Sherlock, y se ha cerrado sobre ella.


	5. Capítulo 5

Perdón por haber tardado más de la cuenta con este capítulo, pero entre la visita de mis padres al piso y que estos días tenía los exámenes gordos, no encontraba ni 15 minutos para traducir. Pero en fin, sin prisa pero sin pausa he acabado de traducir el capítulo 5. Así que aquí lo tenéis. La historia original es de **Lifeonmars **quien me ha dejado traducir sus fics. Como siempre, leed, disfrutad y comentad.

* * *

La agencia de alquiler de coches es una operación bastante mundana, pero John está completamente en el límite.

No es debido a una amenaza inminente, amenazas físicas a su persona, o cualquiera de los parámetros a los que John está habituado al trabajar con Sherlock. No, esta vez la razón es una sencillo póster que cuelga de la oficina. El diseñador gráfico encargado del logo de la compañía era o despistado o diabólico, John no está seguro de cual; la J y la C del nombre de la compañía son extrañamente difíciles de leer, pero el resto de las letras son claras como el día.

_Maldita sea. _

_John ha estado intentando procesar la sorprendente circunstancia de desear a otro hombre tan intensamente, que, para John, es la primera vez. Pensamientos inesperados han estado emboscando a John en momentos inoportunos. _

Ver continuamente la palabra ''Anus'' en la pared que está tras la cabeza de Sherlock no está ayudando.

Sherlock, por su parte, parece completamente capaz de concentrarse. Interroga al dueño de la agencia del sórdido negocio con su estilo teatral habitual - sin lágrimas esta vez, gracias a Dios - y prácticamente arrastra a John de vuelta al aparcamiento de la Yard para que pueda sorprender a Lestrade (y a John) con una deducción particularmente asombrosa, una bonita pequeña vidriera de pensamiento interconectado. Exquisito, incluso para Sherlock.

Sherlock aprieta un puño triunfante mientras caminan fuera del aparcamiento y casi hace alarde se su victoria con un: ''¡Estoy en _llamas_!''

John mira a Sherlock, silueteado en la oscuridad, una sombra crecida de Peter Pan: _Oh, la astucia mía. _Piensa en las inteligentes manos de Sherlock y sus inteligentes labios y lo que le gustaría hacer con toda esa inteligencia cuando lleguen a casa.

Vuelven de prisa a Baker Street, el puzzle resuelto, y se sientan en una anticipación casi eléctrica en la mesa del salón mientras Sherlock escribe la respuesta en su portátil. _Felicitaciones a Ian Monkford por su reubicación en Colombia. _Las luces son tenues en el piso, la cara de Sherlock iluminada por el brillo de la pantalla. El teléfono rosa empieza a sonar casi en la misma fracción de segundo en el que Sherlock golpea la última tecla.

Picadilly Circus. Una mujer joven espera allí, explosivos atados a su cuerpo, jadeando al otro lado de la línea. La policía está descendiendo en la escena del crimen, pululando en el corazón de la ciudad. La araña hila tu red, valiente y temeraria, tentadoramente cerca.

El chico joven de la línea suena esperanzado, habla rápido. A visto a un policía. Una sonrisa se propaga lentamente por la cara de Sherlock, iluminada con oscuridad y luz: mitad malvado, mitad angelical.

El teléfono pita, y la línea muere. El reloj se para.

John siente un reflujo de tensión de su cuerpo, tensión de la que no fue consciente hasta que le abandona y deja cada músculo inútil. Está hambriento y cansado y entumecido. ''Dios,'' dice, echándose hacia atrás de la mesa, presionando sus manos sobre sus ojos. ''Lo hiciste. No se cómo. Jodidamente brillante.''

Sherlock se levanta y desliza su chaqueta por sus hombros, desapareciendo en la cocina. John no sabe como puede seguir moviéndose Sherlock; toma todo de las reservas restantes de John sólo ir a descansar en su habitual sillón unos pasos más lejos.

''Me halagas, John.''

"¿Es eso modestia? John se inclina hacia delante rígidamente, empezando a desatar sus zapatos. ''¿Te sientes bien?''

Sherlock entra de nuevo en el salón, ahora descalzo, habiendo adquirido una de sus batas aparentemente de la nada. La batas de Sherlock tienden a emigrar por el piso como los gatos domésticos buscan un lugar donde dormir. ''Bien. Es sólo que difiero.''

John ríe, embriagado por un fuerte cóctel de cansancio preparado con alivio. ''¿Qué parte encuentras desagradable? ¿La parte donde resuelves el caso, o la parte donde eras increíble mientras lo hacías? Porque ninguna está a debate.''

''¿No te cansas de decir estas cosas, no?'' La espalda de Sherlock está girada mientras mira una vez más a su portátil, pero la sonrisa está clara en su voz.

"No, y no me importa repetirlo si te has perdido alguno, porque has salvado la vida de un hombre. Como he dicho, increíble.''

"No es increíble,'' dice Sherlock, cerrando el portátil con un clic. ''Es lo que hago.''

La boca de John se retuerce. ''¿Estamos discutidor, eh?''

''Eres un doctor.'' Sherlock se asienta en el sillón opuesto al de John. ''Salvas vidas de personas. Es lo que los doctores hacen.''

"Cierto. Pero hay suficientes doctores con mis habilidades, quienes pueden hacer el mismo trabajo. No hay nadie más que tenga tus habilidades, hasta donde yo sé.''

''Posiblemente cierto.'' Sherlock junta sus dedos. ''Pero irrelevante. No es como si saliera de mi camino para alcanzar grandeza cuando uso mis habilidades. Las uso porque no tengo opción.'' Hace una pausa. ''Si estuvieras caminando por la calle y un hombre detrás tuyo tuviera un ataque al corazón, pararías. Le administrarías primeros auxilias. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?''

"Por supuesto.''

"Es un conjunto de habilidades, pero también es lo que eres. Cuando se presente la oportunidad, pondrás tus habilidades en acción, sin preguntártelo.'' Sherlock se inclina. ''No puedo evitar lo que hago, John. No estoy haciendo elecciones. Si tengo un caso, tengo que trabajar para resolverlo. No intento hacerle un favor al mundo. Estoy haciendo lo que hago, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.'' Le da a John una mirada comedida, arqueando una ceja. ''Incluso cuando hay - otras cosas en las que pensar.''

John siente un rubor cálido en sus mejillas. Arquea una ceja a cambio. ''¿Eso no era una disculpa, o si?''

''No,'' dice Sherlock, pero sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas. ''¿Por qué, necesitas una?''

"No," dice John, medio sonriendo, y se da cuenta de que es completamente cierto. ''¿Y tú?''

"No."

Se miran entre ellos, un fácil, cómodo golpe de silencio. La ausencia de una cuenta atrás se siente como un regalo escandaloso. A John se le ocurre que esta es la primera vez que tienen un momento para ellos desde que las cosas han...cambiado, por así decirlo. Probablemente debería estar ansioso, o preocupado, o cualquiera de la infinidad de cosas que uno debería sentir cuando una relación pega un giro como la suya ha hecho, pero se encuentra con que no le apetece estar nervioso. Sentarse frente a Sherlock se siente tan natural como siempre lo ha sido. John quiere hacer té y llevar a Sherlock a la cama y ver tele basura y hablar sobre nada y dormir doce horas de un tirón. Nada nuevo, en realidad. Es sólo que llevar a Sherlock a la cama es ahora una posibilidad más que una fantasía profundamente subconsciente.

Sin embargo, unas cuentas de estas opciones involucran levantarse de este sillón indecentemente cómodo. Y en este momento, una molesta pregunta aparece en el rincón de la mente de John. Bueno, no tanto como una pregunta, sino más bien una vaga necesidad de corregir. Sherlock está equivocado. Considerando que esto es un acontecimiento raro, John prefiere señalarlo cuando pasa.

''Es tu don, sin embargo, Sherlock,'' dice John.

"¿Y?''

"Tu analogía está apagada. Tu habilidad no se adquiriere. No dudo que no puedas dejar de usarlo, pero es completamente diferente a ser un doctor.''

"Estás equivocado.'' Sherlock se levanta. ''No importa _como _adquieras la habilidad. Muchos idiotas ponen una distinción basándose en estos -'' Sherlock gesticula con su mano derecha - ''estos dones, estos talentos 'natos'. Como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia. La mayoría de los dones son completamente inútiles, e incluso si no lo son, la mayoría de la gente es demasiado boba como para aprender a usarlos correctamente. Mi habilidad quizás sea natural, pero sólo es una pequeña parte de ello. El resto es trabajar lo suficientemente duro para usarlo bien, de lo que la mayor parte de la gente nunca se ha preocupado.''

"Así que estás diciendo que la mayor parte de la gente son iguales,'' dice John, ''porque la mayoría de la gente es idiota. Excepto tú, por supuesto.''

"Supongo.''

John se toma un momento para absorber esto. Parece tan de Sherlock el haber llegado a esta conclusión. Alza una ceja. ''Wow. Progresista _y _ofensivo.''

''No ves, John. No has estado en la escuela con ellos, con estos llamados 'superdotados'. Descerebrados que personas como Mycroft apartar porque necesitan ser controlados, porque sin el entrenamiento adecuado, sus dones podrían causar serios problemas. Años de privilegiadas enseñanzas especiales, cuando casi ninguno de ellos tenía suficiente sentido o trabajo ético para tomar una auténtica ventaja de sus talentos.''

Esto detiene a John en corto. ''¿Qué quieres decir con gente como Mycroft?''

''Mycroft es el Analista líder en Gran Bretaña.'' Sherlock alza una ceja. ''Seguro que sabías eso.''

La mandíbula de John se afloja. ''Me dijiste que trabajaba para el gobierno Británico.''

''Él _es _el gobierno Británico,'' dice Sherlock. ''Su habilidad de detectar dones en otros es in superable, y si lo es, no ha habido un caso documentado. Una habilidad de este calibre es invaluable para aquellos que trabajan en ciertos círculos.''

"Pensaba que todos los Analistas eran iguales.''

"La mayoría de ellos lo son,'' dice Sherlock. ''Es el don primario de juicio, así que no es completamente poco común. Pero la mayoría de los que lo tienen sólo pueden detectar información generalizada sobre el don de otros. El Analista que te vio en la escuela primaria probablemente tenían la habilidad natural de detectar los dones únicamente por categorías; es sólo a través de una amplia formación que los Analistas aprenden a hacer juicios más detallados.''

"¿Y Mycroft,'' dice John lentamente, ''es diferente?''

"Mycroft puede leer el don de cualquiera instantáneamente, y precisamente, con gran detalle. Nunca se ha equivocado.''

Los ojos de John se abren. ''¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?''

Sherlock observa a John con tal vez el parpadeo más escaso de culpa. ''No parecía importante.''

John sacude lentamente su cabeza y suspira.

''También es altamente clasificado,'' añade Sherlock.

"Eso nunca te había parado antes,'' dice John enfáticamente. Se frota la frente, tratando de absorber esta revelación bastante estremecedora. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar por el don de Mycroft, pero asumió que tenía que ser algo significativo. ''¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la razón por la cual no quieres ayudarle?'' John saca su móvil, lo sostiene. ''Otro mensaje de él esta tarde, por cierto.''

"La habilidad de Mycroft le ha dado algunos prejuicios más que objetables, pero es sólo una parte de ello,'' dice Sherlock suavemente. ''Principalmente es pomposo e insufrible.''

John deja salir un resoplido divertido, pero un pensamiento le golpea. ''Seguramente puedes hacer algo parecido,'' dice. ''Deducir el don de alguien por medio de la observación. De hecho, te he visto hacerlo.''

Sherlock murmura en señal de aprobación. ''En cierto sentido,'' dice. ''Pero sólo puedo hacer suposiciones. Buenas suposiciones, a menudo, pero las suposiciones son bastante diferentes que las respuestas definitivas. Las suposiciones pueden estar equivocadas. Mycroft, hasta donde sabemos, no puede.''

Las piezas caen en su lugar en la mente de John: piezas pequeñas, pero piezas no obstante, formando una imagen vaga. Se pregunta si así es como se siente Sherlock todo el tiempo cuando hace una deducción, sólo que en una escala tamaño supernova.

''Quería que fueras un Analista,'' dice John, entendiéndolo. ''Podrías haberlo hecho, con tu don, o por lo menos podrías haber aprendido como haber hecho algo parecido. Seguirle en el trabajo del gobierno.''

Sherlock luce sorprendido y complacido. ''Muy bien,'' dice. ''Creo que acabas de entender la razón de las muchas cenas desagradables de Navidad en la casa de los Holmes.''

''Dios. Eso explica bastantes cosas, en realidad.''

"Mmm.'' Sherlock sigue mirando a John; presiona sus dedos juntos. Su mirada ha cambiado: suave, caliente.

_Oh._

_''Así que,'' dice John, incapaz de apartar la mirada, ''¿Algo más crítico o clasificado que hayas descuidado decirme? ¿Tu tía es una agente Rusa doble? ¿Tu primo segundo puede volar?'' _

Sherlock se ríe, un delicioso sonido que envía un escalofrío de placer por la espina dorsal de John. ''No tengo ninguna tío. O primos segundos. Mis padres fueron hijos únicos.''

''Bueno, eso aclara las cosas, entonces.''

La esquina de la boca de Sherlock se tuerce, pero su mirada no vacila, y sus ojos se abren, un cambio apenas perceptible. Pero John lo sabe a estas alturas, incluso en esta forma sutil. Es imposible no sentir una pequeña emoción al ver que el don de Sherlock se presenta. John sonríe. ''Vale, ilumíname. ¿Cual es la última revelación?''

''Tú,'' dice Sherlock, y hay una nota en su voz que la hace juguetona y depredadora a parte iguales. ''Te gusta cuando hablo. Te gusta mi voz, específicamente.''

John se sonroja, sonríe. ''Difícilmente es física nuclear. Creo que habíamos establecido que encuentro a la mayor parte de ti atractiva.''

''¿La mayor parte?''

"Todavía no he visto todo. Me reservo el derecho de hacer juicios adicionales más tarde.''

Otra baja, larga risa. ''Pareces seguro sobre futuros acontecimientos.''

John inclina su cabeza para estudiar a Sherlock, quien está mirándole desde el sillón opuesto con la debilidad de las rodillas intensificándose. ''¿Debería estarlo?''

''Si.'' El bajo ronroneo en la voz está en su registro más profundo - deliberadamente, John lo sabe ahora, diabólicamente deliberada - casi le está haciendo sudas. Sherlock _se está burlando, _alargándolo, el muy bastardo.

John no se va a rendir sin luchar.

Planea disfrutar de cada minuto de esta lucha.

Levanta su barbilla, mira de vuelta a Sherlock: un desafío. ''Continúa, entonces. Escuchemos el resto. ¿Hay más?''

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren de nuevo, luego se estrechan. ''Quieres escucharlo. Por lo que puedo ver.''

Un rápido asentimiento. John se inclina hacia delante. ''Hazlo lo peor que puedas.''

''Tú,'' dice Sherlock, y saca la palabra como si estuviera saboreando el humo de un cigarrillo, ''estás acostumbrado a estar al mando. Tus anteriores relaciones han sido con mujeres que compartían rasgos similares: brillante, pero convencional. Quizás les gustaba que les sostuvieran las puertas. Les gustaba alguien que pudiera cuidar de ellas. Tú, como alguien que ha tenido que hacerse valer en la vida, disfrutabas asumiendo ese papel. Estás acostumbrado a él.

"Pero en Afganistán tuviste una experiencia con alguien más, probablemente un hombre. Alguien quien llevó el mano. Un oficial superior, quizás. Alguien que te superaba en rango. No lo has olvidado.''

El pulso de John se ha acelerado. ''¿Cómo sabes lo de Afganistán?''

''A veces hablas en sueños.''

El sonrojo de John se intensifica. ''Oh, Dios.''

''Oh, nada terriblemente revelador,'' dice Sherlock. ''Mayormente pesadillas. Aunque estas se han vuelto menos frecuentes en los últimos meses.''

"¿Lo han hecho?'' murmura John, pero conoce la respuesta. Y probablemente la razón.

La razón le está observando de cerca. ''Puedo parar.''

''No,'' dice John. Cada extremidad se siente fundida. Esto es inevitable, las palabras que se desbordan de los labios de Sherlock, lo que sucederá después. ''No lo hagas.''

"Te gusta tomar las riendas,'' dice Sherlock, después de un momento, ''pero también eres un soldado. Te gusta recibir órdenes. Es un placer culpable tuyo.'' Hace una pausa. ''El cambio de poder te excita, en una o otra dirección.''

"Diría que deberías haber sido terapeuta,'' dice John, ''excepto que los terapeutas no se van después de cinco minutos cuando un cliente les aburre.''

Esto se gana una risa por parte de Sherlock. John sonríe.

''Tus manos.'' Sherlock mira, enfatizando. Las manos de John están posadas sobre los brazos de su sillón, y flexiona sus dedos conscientemente. ''Tus manos son particularmente sensibles.''

El corazón de John golpea, duro, y de repente es consciente de que sus vaqueros se sienten apretados. ''¿Qué te hace decir eso?''

''¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?''

La mirada en los ojos de Sherlock cortocircuitan la mayor parte de los pensamientos racionales de John, y buena parte de los irracionales también. Sólo puede asentir.

En un movimiento fluido Sherlock está de rodillas frente a John, contra el sillón de John. Toma la mano izquierda de John y tira de él hacia delante gentilmente, atrayendo la mano de John casi, pero no del todo, a sus labios. John casi lo pierde. Es una cosa muy cercana.

''Estás particularmente consciente de tus manos,'' dice Sherlock, en las oscuras profundidades de su tono barítono. Su aliento se esboza sobre el dorso de la mano de John. ''Has aprendido a ocultar tu mano dominante según sea necesario. Llevas tu reloj en tu mano izquierda, como una persona diestra lo haría. Te has entrenado a ti mismo a llevar tu cartera en el bolsillo derecho trasero y a tomar notas con tu mano derecha en vez de la izquierda, cuando al revés sería mucho más fácil. Eres consciente de la mirada de otros hacia tus manos casi todo el tiempo. Este constante conocimiento de bajo nivel hace a tus manos más sensibles cuando son tocadas.''

"Oh, _Cristo,''_ dice John, agarra a Sherlock por el cuello de su bata, y le levanta directamente a través de varios niveles de juego previo en un beso duro, desesperadamente desordenado.

Sherlock hace un ruido de sorpresa que se disuelve contra la boca de John; después se ríe, profundo en su pecho, todavía besando a John y casi colapsando contra el sillón en el proceso. En un momento las manos de Sherlock buscan los brazos de John y tira rápidamente a John fuera de la silla. Se sobrecompensan tratando de mantener el equilibrio y casi caen de espaldas.

''Cama,'' jadea John, medio riendo, y trata de arrastrar a Sherlock en la dirección correcta, con las manos y extremidades de Sherlock aparentemente en todas partes.

"Iba a _mostrarte,'' _dice Sherlock sin aliento, y algo más que un poco petulante. Casi se persiguen entre ellos a través de la cocina. ''No me has dejado _mostrarte.''_

"Puedes mostrármelo jodidamente bien aquí.'' La habitación al fin, iluminado por una sola lámpara junto a la cama de Sherlock. John se quita el jersey y lo tira al suelo. Sherlock le mira, pálidos ojos volviéndose negros. Se despoja de su bata y comienza a desabotonarse su camisa. John traga.

"No estaba equivocado, entonces,'' dice Sherlock.

Los dedos de John forcejean con sus propios botones. Camisa, vaqueros y calzoncillos golpean el suelo, y sí, esto está pasando aparentemente, los dos quitando capas de ropa con una prisa inquebrantable. ''No,'' dice John, acercándose a Sherlock mientras los pantalones y calzoncillos de Sherlock se deslizan en el suelo cerca de sus vaqueros. Acerca las caderas de Sherlock a las suyas, preguntándose lejanamente por su propia audacia, al no extrañarse al tocar a Sherlock así. ''Bastante no equivocado. Necesitas ser cuidadoso - _oh Dios -'' _dice mientras Sherlock se inclina para besar su cuello, su hombro - ''sobre cómo usas ese don.''

''¿Cuidadoso?''

"Si, prefiero no lavar mis vaqueros más de lo necesario.''

La respuesta de Sherlock no es más que un murmullo de risa perverso. Les lleva hacia atrás, otra vez, hasta que las rodillas de John golpean el borde del colchón, y caen sobre la cama. Esto, finalmente, es lo que John necesita: Sherlock ante él, estirado y desnudo, suave, fuerte, duro en todas partes. Antes de que John pueda apreciar plenamente este glorioso estado de cosas, Sherlock gira para enfrentarse a él y captura la mano izquierda de John, borrando todo el sonido y la visión mientras mete el dedo índice de John en su boca.

Destellos brillantes estallan contra la parte posterior de los párpados de John, y jadea, completamente desarmado, con escalofríos de placer disparándose del cuero cabelludo hasta los dedos de los pies. Sherlock saca el dedo de John de su boca, su mano grande todavía enjaulando a la de John. Mete el siguiente dedo, acercándose hasta estar casi cadera contra cadera, pero sin tocarse todavía.

"Jesús -"

Sherlock desliza el dedo corazón de John fuera de su boca, pasando la lengua por el borde del siguiente. Se ve diabólicamente petulante. ''¿Nadie había hecho esto?''

La respuesta de John no va más allá de retorcerse y gemir. La lengua de Sherlock hace remolinos sobre las yemas de cada uno de los dedos de John, y los cuidados de Sherlock pasan de ser precisos a ser al azar. John es medio consciente de que el propio Sherlock se está trastornando, la indefensa excitación de John saltando a través del habitual control impenetrable de Sherlock. John, por su parte, está casi temblando, lo que está tratando de ocultar hasta que se da cuenta con un sobresalto de que Sherlock también está temblando, incluso mientras desliza el último de los dedos de John al fondo de su boca. _Sherlock _está temblando. _Joder. _

Una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo después, una mano autoritaria libera la muñeca derecha de John y presiona el hombro de John contra el colchón: _quédate aquí._ John se tumba en las sábanas de Sherlock, los ojos cerrados y el corazón martilleando, sus manos resbaladizas y húmedas, la erección lo suficientemente dura como para resultar dolorosa. Entonces una mano agarra el hueso de su cadera, la única advertencia antes de que la boca de Sherlock se cierre alrededor de la polla de John de la misma precisa manera en la que se cerró sobre sus dedos. John respira una corriente de palabrotas totalmente sin sentido en la penumbra y se pregunta que ha hecho en la vida para merecer esto.

Sherlock se parta, brevemente, para regodearse: ''Esto es lo que te gusta.''

Es una frase, ni de lejos una pregunta. Sus labios se cierran alrededor de John otra vez. John balbucea, incoherente. Está bastante seguro de que una de las palabras es ''Si.''

La realidad se confunde en respiraciones sobrecargadas, y sólo hay Sherlock, la inteligente, inteligente boca de Sherlock, sus inteligentes manos que saben lo que quiere John antes de que el propio John lo sepa. Cuando John finalmente se corre, con chispas detrás de sus ojos, corriendo por su columna vertebral, agarrando en sus puños las limpias sábanas de Sherlock, grita, y nunca es ruidoso cuando se corre, _nunca_. Pero esto es diferente.

Al final Sherlock arrastra fuera de la longitud de John, besando su boca, saboreando a John, sonrojado por el deseo y excesivamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Su propia polla dura presiona insistentemente contra el costado de John, y la mano de John se cierra a su alrededor.

''Tú eres el siguiente, brillante bastardo.'' respira John, y Sherlock se derrite bajo él.

* * *

El móvil de alguien suena. Como siempre.

John se desplaza con los ojos legañosos en la consciencia. Está cálido, quizás un poco demasiado cálido, y le toma un momento darse cuenta que es porque su mejor amigo le está cubriendo. El largo brazo de Sherlock se curva alrededor de la sección media de John, y se da cuenta de que está enredado casi como un capullo de extremidades largas y pálidas.

La cama de Sherlock. Con Sherlock en ella.

John está seguro de que va sentir fuertemente esto de alguna manera, una vez se acuerda un poco del contexto.

Dos teléfonos descansan al final de la mesa al lado de John: el teléfono rosa, y el móvil de Sherlock. Uno de ellos está haciendo ruido, pero John no puede decir cual.

La suma total de ayer inunda a John con destellos fracturados. La cuenta atrás, el coche, Ian Monkford. Y después, la última noche: el reloj implacable se detuvo.

Y Sherlock.

Sherlock se mueve y en un solo movimiento su brazo serpentea sobre John para agarrar uno de los teléfonos al final de la mesa. John está de repente desgarradora, dolorosamente despierto. El modo soldado preparado.

Sherlock apaga el sonido del teléfono con un movimiento practicado de su pulgar y lo deja caer de nuevo en la mesa. Su brazo se desliza tentativamente alrededor de John, yemas cálidas buscando el pecho de John, su hueso de la cadera.

''¿No es el teléfono rosa?'' susurra John, la voz apretada.

"No.'' Retumba la voz de Sherlock con sueño. ''El mío. Es Mycroft. Bastardo.''

"Mycroft.'' La tensión se reparte por las extremidades de John. No hay cuenta atrás. Ninguna jodida y horrible cuenta atrás. Sólo la cálida luz amarillenta de la mañana colándose a través de la ventana de Sherlock, y Sherlock es una forma enjuta y fuerte contra él, lo que está más cerca de la perfecta felicidad de lo que John es capaz de admitir.

"Vale,'' dice John, y cierra sus ojos. Siente como su propia respiración se vuelve más profunda: liberación. A gusto.

Los dedos de Sherlock juegan gentilmente con el hueso de la cadera de John. Se mantienen gradualmente, entonces desaparecen. Un ausente punto de frío permanece en la piel de John donde antes estuvieron una vez. John siente a Sherlock girar a su lado, rompiendo el contacto. El punto frío se extiende, duele.

''¿Sherlock?'' murmura John.

Silencio.

John se da la vuelta, abre los ojos. Sherlock está mirando hacia el techo. Su mandíbula está tensa.

''¿Estás bien?''

Sherlock respira. Hablar parece suponer un esfuerzo; las palabras salen bruscamente, fragmentos de pensamiento.

''Me haces sentir -'' dice, y para. Cierra sus ojos. ''Diferente.''

Después de un momento está claro que Sherlock no puede encontrar ninguna otra palabra.

John espera.

''¿Diferente en plan bien?'' dice John en voz baja.

Sherlock abre sus ojos otra vez, moviéndose en su lado para mirar a John. Parece ansioso, lo intenta. ''Si,'' dice gravemente. ''Eso creo. Estar contigo - es diferente a estar con cualquier otro.'' hace una pausa. ''Mejor.''

John se atreve con una pequeña sonrisa. Su corazón late en algún lugar de su garganta. ''Creo...que sé lo que quieres decir.''

La frente de Sherlock se arruga. ''¿Lo haces?''

''Francamente,'' dice John, ''es jodidamente aterrador.''

Esto se gana el tic de una sonrisa a cambio. La expresión de Sherlock es cariñosamente seria, una línea entre sus cejas. Más silencio.

Una pequeña pero ruidosa parte del cerebro de John le está diciendo que esto está mal, que es ciertamente peligroso, que está cayendo con fuerza, que ya ha caído con fuerza, que esto es más intenso de lo que es capaz de manejar.

Esta parte se ahoga con la mirada de los ojos de Sherlock, y el resultante asalto de afecto que hincha el pecho de John y contiene el aliento contra las paredes de su caja torácica.

John se acerca y pasa un dedo por la mandíbula apretada de Sherlock. ''No voy a irme a ningún lado,'' dice.

Sherlock traga. Su mano se acerca reflexivamente, captura la de John.

El estómago de John escoge este momento para sonar audiblemente.

Sherlock se ríe, libera la mano de John, y llega a la cintura de John, acercándolos. ''Parece que tu estómago difiere.''

John se relaja en el abrazo de Sherlock, sintiendo como la opresión se disipa de su pecho. Suspira con buen humor mientras Sherlock pasa una mano suavemente por su lado, sobre su vientre. ''Mi estómago siempre está en desacuerdo contigo.''

''Puede ser bastante demandante.''

"Dice el hombre que cree que comer es innecesario para sobrevivir.''

"Aburrido.'' Sherlock sonríe. Parece ridículamente joven así, los rizos oscuros alborotados por el sueño, los ojos suaves sin su habitual brillo afilado. El pulgar de John traza círculos alrededor del pecho desnudo de Sherlock, rozando las crestas demasiado profundas que hay entre las costillas de Sherlock. Siente el inesperado impulso de cerrarse alrededor de Sherlock, de impedir entrar al mundo, de mantener a Sherlock de esta manera para siempre, abierto y desnudo. Todo para él.

El pulgar de John encuentra el borde de la caja torácica de Sherlock, la concavidad en el espacio bajo él. La evidencia de una mente que trabaja sin prestar atención al hambre. _Sherlock, idiota, _piensa. ''Me voy a levantar,'' dice firmemente. ''Y voy a ir a ver a tu hermano sin ti, así nos dejará en paz. Y tú vas a volver a dormir, si puedes, y después vas a comer algo antes de que el terrorista llame de nuevo. Sin discusión.''

Sherlock se ve divertido, y por un momento parece que va a protestar, pero John le corta con un beso insistente. Se separan un minuto después, sin aliento.

''Sabré si no comes,'' dice John, tocando una de las costillas de Sherlock.

"¿Eres observador, no?''

John se desengancha y se incorpora un poco a regañadientes. ''Aprendí del mejor.''

Sherlock se alza a si mismo con el codo. ''No tienes que preocuparte por Mycroft,'' dice, y sus ojos siguen suaves, pero su expresión es afilada. ''Tiene a la mayor parte de la fuerza encubierta de inteligencia a su disposición.''

''No está mensajeando a ninguno de ellos ni interrumpiéndoles el sueño.'' John se sube los calzoncillos, luego los vaqueros.

"Eso no lo sabes.''

John resopla divertido, se pone su camiseta. Es agonizante. Sherlock sigue desnudo, envuelto entre sábanas, profundas líneas de los huesos de la cadera desapareciendo entre pliegues de algodón blanco. John no quiere nada más que meterse otra vez en esas sábanas y pasar al menos tres horas intentando hacer que Sherlock grite lo suficientemente alto como para preocupar a la Sra. Hudson.

Pero no puede hacerlo, no esta mañana. Puede hacer esto. Esta cosa, por Sherlock, antes de que el terrorista llame, antes de que la mente de Sherlock se vaya lejos y se niegue a comer o descansar hasta que el reloj se pare de nuevo.

''Duerme. Come. Llámame si el teléfono rosa suena,'' dice John.

"Si, Doctor.'' Sherlock suelta una sonrisa insolente y se acomoda de nuevo contra su almohada en una obediencia fingida.

John recoge su jersey, se queda parado en la puerta. Sherlock voltea y sube las sábanas hasta sus hombros.

''Volveré,'' dice John.

"Come algo tú también,'' murmura Sherlock, y John sonríe.

* * *

La corbata de John es incómoda.

Su corbata es incómoda, y su chaqueta es incómoda, y la oficina de Mycroft debe de ser la habitación más incómoda del planeta. O puede ser simplemente que Mycroft tenga el poder de hacer que cualquier lugar sea vastamente incómodo sólo con su mera presencia.

''Ah, John,'' dice Mycroft, su boca moviéndose hacia arriba en una aproximación de sonrisa. Es tal vez lo que sería una sonrisa si estuviera contra una pared y fuera obligado a suplicar por su vida.

"Mycroft,'' dice John. Ofrece una mano conforme Mycroft camina con pasos majestuosos. O Mycroft no se da cuenta, o prefiere no darse cuenta. John sospecha que es la última. Intenta no saltar en conclusiones por la razón y falla.

"Que amable por parte de Sherlock el mandarte aquí.'' Mycroft se sienta, indicando a John hacer lo mismo.

"No me ha enviado.'' John se sienta. Su propio intento de sonrisa agradable falla tan miserablemente como la de Mycroft.

"¿No?''

"No. Estoy investigando este caso. Sherlock está...''_Durmiendo, con un poco de suerte. _''...ocupado.''

"Lo está ahora,'' dice Mycroft, arqueando una ceja angulosa, y en su mirada John puede ver el mismo escáner que Sherlock usa, el que determina donde ha estado John la otra noche, que ha tomado para desayunar, y cuantas veces exactamente ha follado John a su hermano.

De repente John se siente algo más que un poco triunfante. Alza la barbilla, encontrando la mirada de Mycroft con una sonrisa tensa. ''No creo que durmiera muy bien anoche,'' dice.

Los ojos de Mycroft se abren muy sutilmente, y su falsa sonrisa se amplía incluso más. ''Bueno,'' dice, y las palabras caen algo resbaladizas. ''_Eres _su doctor.''

Se miran el uno al otro a través de un momento de silencio durante el cual John piensa en todas las maneras en las que podría eludir exactamente al tipo de trato que le dará a Sherlock cuando llegue a casa.

''Si pudieras decirme sobre el caso de Andrew West,'' dice John en su lugar. ''Lo siento. Tengo la agenda un poco apretada.''

"Por supuesto.'' Mycroft traspasa a John con su mirada. ''Me he dado cuenta de que debes estar presionado por el tiempo, con el terrorista loco todavía libre. Entre bombas, ¿verdad?''

"Me temo que no tengo la libertad de hablar de ello.'' Esto es una completa gilipollez; ambos saben que Mycroft tiene acceso a toda la información de Scotland Yard todo el tiempo. John lo dice de todas formas.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se desvanece ligeramente. ''John, creo que hemos empezado con bastante mal pie.''

Cristo. John finge ignorancia. ''¿Perdón? No estoy muy seguro de lo que quieres decir.''

''Sherlock se ha tomado como ofensa algunas cosas que dije sobre ti en el pasado. Ha estado bastante equivocado en su interpretación de mis intenciones. Toma como ofensa las cosas muy fácilmente. Quiero disculparme.''

"No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir.'' En este momento John está desesperado intentando recordar porqué pensó que era una buena idea visitar a Mycroft.

"El otro día me referí a ti como 'extraordinario'. Sherlock pensó que estaba siendo condescendiente. Quiero asegurarte que no quería dar a entender nada por el estilo.'' Cruza sus manos sobre el escritorio. ''John, sabes lo que hago.''

"Si. Si, Sherlock me lo dijo.''

"Pensé que quizás lo haría. No estoy seguro si también mencionó que tú eres algo así como una anomalía en mi línea de trabajo. Te encuentro extraordinario por esa razón.''

John le mira. ''No,'' dice lentamente. ''No lo dijo.''

''Sin entrar en detalles técnicos,'' dice Mycroft, y John puede decir que está encantado, que intenta fastidiar a Sherlock ofreciendo pequeñas piezas de información, ''Siempre obtengo un claro análisis sobre las personas zurdas. Pero tú eres más difícil de leer que la mayoría.''

John ha sido examinado suficientes veces como para saber que ningún Analista ha encontrado algo remotamente raro sobre él. Intenta dominar el escepticismo de su expresión. ''Es así.''

''Bastante fascinante,'' dice Mycroft. ''Está claro que Sherlock opina lo mismo.''

"Bueno, yo...gracias por dejármelo saber.''

"Estoy sorprendido de que Sherlock no lo mencionara.''

"Estoy seguro de que si fuera importante, Sherlock hubiera dicho algo,'' dice John, algo más cortante de lo que pretendía.

La mirada de Mycroft se vuelve amarga por medio segundo antes de que se las arregle para suavizarla en una capa de falsa aprobación. ''Muy bien,'' dice con desdén, y baraja los papeles en su escritorio. ''Ahora, Andrew West.''


	6. Capítulo 6

Las vías del tren de Battersea Station se niegan a divulgar cualquier secreto relacionado con la muerte de Andrew West. La mañana es brillante y soleada, pero muy fría; John ha estado vagando por las vías por lo menos media hora, no completamente seguro de qué estaba buscando. Los trabajadores de la estación han sido suficientemente agradables, pero completamente inútiles. Aparentemente es posible sufrir una muerte violenta en las vías del tren sin que nadie sepa nada al respecto.

La carpeta de manila con la información clasificada de Andrew West pesa incómodamente en su chaqueta. El cuerpo de West fue encontrado aquí, sin billete de tren - pero él tenía que haber estado en el tren. Hay una sorprendente falta de sangre en las vías, lo que debería significar algo, pero John no está completamente seguro de qué. Piezas dispares, a la deriva y sin un marco. Fuera de las vías, por así decirlo.

John se pasea a través de las vías donde el cuerpo fue encontrado. Sherlock vería algo aquí - diablos, Sherlock lo vería todo. Pero John debería ser capaz de ver esto. Ha mirado a Sherlock de cerca, más cerca que nadie. Sabe lo que Sherlock hace.

Pero hacerlo él es algo completamente distinto.

John se arrodilla, mandando al frío metal revelar algo. Lo que sea. Los raíles repican ruidosamente, las agujas cambiando de un lugar a otro.

''Andrew West no fue asesinado aquí,'' dice una voz de barítono familiar en el hombro de John, y John salta. ''Demasiada poca sangre.''

Sherlock está de pie tras él, su abrogo ondeando al viento.

John se endereza. ''¿El teléfono rosa? ¿Un nuevo mensaje?'' dice lacónicamente.

''No.''

"¿Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?''

"Desde el principio,'' dice Sherlock, y casi parece avergonzado.

John alza una ceja. ''Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo,'' dice, y Sherlock se acerca. ''Y comiendo.''

''Hecho y hecho.'' Los ojos de Sherlock parecen calientes, de una manera que John ha visto en la habitación de Sherlock, pero nunca mientras están en un caso. El vaho de su aliento se cuela entre ellos en el frío; su nariz y mejillas están teñidas de rosa. A la luz demasiado brillante del invierno sus ojos son muy, muy azules.

"Estás al tanto de que la definición de 'comer' involucra consumir comida. Posiblemente hasta que ya no estás hambriento.'' John alza su cabeza mientras Sherlock se acerca todavía más.

"Mm. Si.'' Sherlock se acerca hasta que casi está detrás de Jon. Están cerca de tocarse, pero no lo suficiente. El corazón de John martillea. Aquí, en las vías. En un caso. Cristo.

Los dedos enguantados de Sherlock levantan el borde de la chaqueta de John, y se inclina: un bajo, ahumado susurro en el oído de John. Escalofríos.

''Vas a necesitar esto,'' dice, y John siente algo frío, algo pesado, deslizarse en la cinturilla, bajo su chaqueta. Algo familiar.

Dios. John se estremece en un soplo; casi no puede moverse. Traga saliva, con fuerza. Le gustaría que otras partes de su cuerpo no estuvieran tan duras.

''Bastardo,'' dice en voz baja mientras las manos de Sherlock le dejan, y Sherlock retumba una risa, alejándose. Sherlock sabe lo que le puede hacer a John. Exasperante.

Maravilloso.

''Vamos,'' dice Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza hacia la estación. Sus ojos están brillantes, burlones. John sacude su cabeza, trotando para estar a su lado, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, y si, por un momento, es perfectamente feliz, nunca lo creería.

* * *

Se lleva a cabo como un sueño.

Sherlock sabe, desde el principio, donde necesitan ir para el caso de West. John muerde cualquier molestia sobre ello, porque preparó su mente para ir a ver a Mycroft, pero aún así: Sherlock le dejó ir a ver a Mycroft de todos modos. Y probablemente lo disfrutó.

Sin embargo, la mano de Sherlock se ha desviado a la parte baja de las espalda de John conforme trotan escalera arriba de la casa urbana de ladrillo, objetivo de Sherlock, y John está dispuesto a perdonarle casi todo en este momento.

Sherlock fuerza la cerradura mientas John jura en voz baja, su pulso acelerado. Sus pisadas resuenan en el hueco de la escalera, el piso impregnado en un silencio roto solamente por el traqueteo de los trenes en las vías cercanas. El polvo tamiza la luz rota de la ventana como la arena del desierto.

''El piso de Joe Harrison,'' proporciona Sherlock a modo de respuesta para la pregunta silenciosa de John, y abre las cortinas de la ventana. Un tren ruge justo bajo la ventana. ''El hermano de la prometida de West. Robó la memoria usb; mató a su prospectivo cuñado.'' Se arrodilla, saca su magnífica lupa, su silueta oscura formada en las partículas en movimiento de polvo. John se inclina, los dedos rozando el abrigo de Sherlock.'

"¿Por qué lo haría?''

Sangre, en el alféizar. Sol brillante; arena y sangre. Metal en la espalda.

Un ruido, escaleras abajo. Una llave girando en la cerradura. La puerta abriéndose.

''Vamos a preguntárselo,'' murmura Sherlock, y es un eco de otro lugar. _Hora de moverse. Norte. _

La mano de John busca a tientas su arma, constante, tranquila. Es un soldado: su mano no tiemblan, no ahora. La parte de atrás de su cuello se arrastra.

Camina hacia el pasillo y el hombre al pie de las escaleras mirar arriba. Está sujetando una bicicleta; ve a John, y sus ojos parpadean con pánico, entendiendo. Hace un movimiento como si fuera a lanzar la bici por las escaleras, pero John es más rápido.

Saca su pistola.

''No,'' dice John, con los dientes apretados. La palabra sabe a arena. ''No.''

Tras él, John escucha a Sherlock jadear.

''Bájala,'' manda John, y el hombre - Joe Harrison - cumple. ''Dentro, por favor.''

"John,'' dice Sherlock, y su voz está cargada con una urgencia tan intensa que John siente a su pecho oprimirse.

"¿Qué?'' Sisea, haciendo un gesto con su pistola. Joe Harrison entra de prisa obedientemente al piso, mirándoles con una inquietud mal disimulada. _Algo está mal, _piensa John, el amargo regusto de adrenalina bajo su lengua. _El teléfono rosa, quizás. El teléfono rosa en el bolsillo de Sherlock, acaba de sonar -_

Joe se sienta en el sofá de su piso, la mandíbula en aprehensión. John le lanza una mirada a Sherlock,

Sherlock no está mirando a Joe. No del todo. Está mirando, en su lugar, a John. Los ojos de Sherlock están imposiblemente redondos, ampliamente abiertos por el shock.

John mira hacia atrás con pánico. ''¿Sherlock?''

''Mira tu mano.'' El susurro profundo de Sherlock se dispara por la incredulidad.

"¿Qué?''

"John. La pistola es tu mano. Mírala.''

John mira hacia abajo, esperando sangre; un dedo menos, quizás. Pero sólo es su mano, quieta, envuelta cómodamente alrededor de la empuñadura de la pistola, su mano -

''Tienes un don,'' dice Sherlock lentamente. ''Tienes uno, y acabas de _usarlo,_ y eso es por lo que - _eso es por lo que me di cuenta de que tenías uno.''_

John le mira con los ojos desorbitados.

''Te das cuenta,'' dice John, sus oídos sonando fuertemente, ''que este es un pésimo momento para tomarla conmigo, ¿verdad, Sherlock?''

"No la_ estoy tomando _contigo_,_'' suelta Sherlock.

"He sido examinado por _expertos.''_ La voz de John se rompe. ''He sido evaluado desde que tenía seis putos años. Soy zurdo, Sherlock, y quizás deseas que no lo fuera, pero he aprendido a aceparlo, y no tengo idea de porqué dirías algo tan completamente _ridículo_ -''

Joe Harrison aclara su garganta.

Sherlock le lanza una mirada fulminante al hombre del sofá. ''Cállate.''

''Lo siento.'' murmura Joe, y mira hacia sus zapatos.

"Estás diciendo que tengo un don,'' dice John, ''y todo lo que he hecho es apuntar una pistola hacia este hombre.'' Señala hacia Joe, quien se mueve incómodo; la pistola de John sigue enterrada en su pecho. ''Soy un extraordinario talento en defenderme de los ataques de una bicicleta, ¿es eso?'' 'Oh, cuidado con John Watson, no intentes acorralarlo con una bicicleta si sabes lo que es bueno para ti -'''

"¿Con qué mano disparas?'' interrumpe Sherlock. ''Responde rápido. ¿Qué mano?''

"La izquierda,'' dice John automáticamente, y de repente su propio cuerpo se siente extraño, una imagen reflejada de sí mismo.

"Mira a tu pistola _otra vez.'' _ La voz de Sherlock es acero.

John mira. Su derecha. Ha puesto su Sig en su mano derecha, incluso cuando hubiera sido más fácil ponerla en la izquierda.

John baja el arma, voltea su mano una y otra vez. Es su propia mano. Se siente mal.

''Disparé al taxista con la derecha,'' dice en voz baja.

"Lo sé,'' dice Sherlock.

Hay un largo momento de silencio. Otro tren pasa traqueteando. El hombro de John pincha, una punzada de calor.

''Vosotros no sois la policía, ¿verdad?''

"Oh, Dios.'' Sherlock gira sus ojos, se dirige al hombre del sofá; sus palabras cayendo una tras otra, un aluvión de ametralladora. ''Joe Harrison, a veces un cartero en bicicleta, traficante de drogas de poca monta. Tienes problemas de dinero, no hay duda - ¿una deuda de tráfico de drogas de algún tipo? Sabías sobre el trabajo de tu cuñado, escuchaste sobre la memoria usb de alguna manera. Pensaste que si la cogías, intentabas venderla, quizás resolvería tus problemas de dinero, quizás te quitaría de en medio a alguno de tus enemigos. Sólo que Andrew West lo descubrió, ¿verdad? Volvió para enfrentarse a ti. Supongo que hubo una pelea, algún tipo de forcejeo. West cayó por las escaleras, dadas las rayaduras de la pintura de la escalera. ¿Fue a propósito, o por accidente?''

Joe está mirando a Sherlock boquiabierto. ''Por accidente,'' susurra.

John siente su propia mandíbula aflojarse por el asombro.

''¿Cómo lo hizo él -'' el cerebro de John está trabajando a la mitad de velocidad, fallando completamente en absorber la sobrecarga de información parecido en gran parte a la forma en que una esponja de cocina fallaría absorbiendo el English Channel.

"Estoy mandando un mensaje a Lestrade.'' Sherlock tiene el teléfono en su mano. ''¿Tenemos que examinar esto ahora mismo? Hay cosas más importantes -''

"El cuerpo,'' interrumpe John. ''En Battersea.''

Sherlock le mira con una mezcla de asombro y furia. Retrocede, moviendo las cortinas de la ventana del salón a un lado. ''Sangre, aquí en la ventana. El cuerpo fue arrastrado por aquí. Un tren se detiene enfrente del alféizar de la ventana. El cuerpo fue soltado sobre el tren. No seas idiota, John.''

''Jesús,'' murmura Joe. Su cara se ha vuelto ligeramente gris.

"Puedes esperar una visita por parte de Scotland Yard en unos pocos minutos,'' dice Sherlock, una ocurrencia tardía. Sigue mirando a John. ''Vamos a necesitar la memoria usb, si la sigues teniendo. Es posible que quieras cambiarte los zapatos de ciclismo.''

Joe sigue mirando boquiabierto a Sherlock. Se levanta lentamente, retrocediendo hacia el dormitorio solitario del piso.

''Haz lo que dice,'' dice John débilmente. La pistola sigue en su mano, olvidada. La desliza de nuevo a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, bajo su chaqueta.

Joe asiente aturdido, desaparece. Le pueden oír rebuscar en el armario.

''Tengo un don, entonces,'' dice John, después de un momento.

"Si.''

"Casi tengo cuarenta años,'' dice John, ''y soy zurdo, y tengo un don del que nunca supe, y que nadie siquiera había descubierto.''

"Eso parece.''

John se rasca la parte trasera de su cuello; está hormigueando, los nervios en llamas. ''¿Planeas decirme cual es?''

''Obviamente.''

John espera. Su corazón late con un ritmo inestable. Sherlock no dice nada. Pueden oír el crujido de los muelles del colchón de la habitación: Joe Harrison, cambiando sus zapatillas.

''¿En algún momento de este año?'' dice John, con el tiempo.

"Nuestros dones trabajan juntos, trabajan juntos justo ahora, y por ello, puedo _ver cual es el tuyo_,'' dice Sherlock, bajo y tranquilo, como si eso debiera significar algo.

John espera a entender. Cuando no lo hace, cierra sus ojos. Su cabeza empieza a doler. ''Nuestros dones trabajan juntos,'' repite. Ni tiene sentido. Las palabras siguen sin significar nada.

Siente a Sherlock acercarse, siente la cálida lana del abrigo de Sherlock a su espalda, el ondeo de ello tras él. Una larga mano, enguantada en su hombro se cierra en un agarre firme, como si intentara mantener a John junto. El toque de Sherlock le mantiene en el suelo, manteniendo el pánico a raya. John no sabía que fuera posible que Sherlock mantuviera en tierra a nadie.

Junto a él, Sherlock está vibrando con energía, su cuerpo entero tensado por el exceso. John abre sus ojos. Sherlock sigue escrutándole, una fiera, medio inquisitiva mirada.

''Podemos irnos cuando llegue Lestrade,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja. ''Lo explicaré entonces.''

''Vale,'' dice John, y le toma todas sus fuerzas restantes no apoyarse sobre Sherlock, dejarle sostener todo su peso. Su manos se cierran en un puño, se destensan, se cierran; no está seguro de cual.

"Exactamente,'' murmura Sherlock.

* * *

La vuelta a casa en taxi es silencioso. Suben las escaleras, normales, tensos. Dejan los abrigos en los ganchos. Sherlock cierra la puerta del piso, caminando desde la cocina hasta el salón, todo movimiento e inquietud.

John no sabe donde ir. Se pone de pie, inseguro, frente a su sillón habitual. Su cerebro grita mil cosas a la vez, y ninguna de ellas tiene mucho sentido. Sherlock ha sabido coquetear con el borde de la locura, pero nunca hubo hechos referidos. Y Sherlock sigue pensando que John tiene un don, lo que parece certificlablemente insano. John, quien es absolutamente, inevocablemente normal, y totalmente, definitivamente zurdo.

Sherlock se pasea delante de la chimenea, los dedos presionados juntos, los hombros encorvados. No espera a que John hable.

''Tienes preguntas.''

"Jodidamente correcto que tengo preguntas.'' Frente a la ausencia de cualquier conocimiento, la confusión de John se transforma en ira. ''¿Planeabas decirme porqué cojones has hecho una salvaje afirmación de que tengo un don? ¿Esperabas que Joe Harrison revelara algún fragmento vital de información? Porque de verdad que no veo el punto de hacer una afirmación como esa en frente de un sospechoso de asesinato.''

"No seas idiota.'' Sherlock muerde la última sílaba. Frena para enfrentar a John, sus ojos duros. ''Lo primero de todo, es un asesino, no un sospechoso de asesinato. Segundo, en realidad, no es una afirmación.''

"¿Entonces por qué no me dices de que _cojones _estás hablando?''

"Estoy _intentándolo -''_ dice Sherlock, y sus manos se aprietan con frustración, haciendo gestos- ''No es fácil de explicar. Sigo trabajando con los detalles.''

John cruza sus brazos. ''Imagina, por un momento, que tienes razón, que yo tengo...algo. Es mi don, ¿no?'' dice, y las palabras se sienten extrañas en su boca. _Mi don. _''¿Por qué necesitarías trabajar en los detalles? No debería afectarte del todo.''

''Ahí es donde te equivocas,'' dice Sherlock, y la esquina de su boca se inclina; la sombra de una sonrisa.

"Te juro por Dios, Sherlock,'' empieza John, con los dientes apretados, pero las manos de Sherlock agarran sus hombros firmemente, manteniéndole en silencio.

"Tu don _me _afecta. Esa es la clave. No te afecta directamente a ti, John. Sino que afecta a todos a tu alrededor. Eres un...catalizador. Un conductor, un - conductor de la luz.''

"¿Un conductor _de qué?''_

El agarre de Sherlock se aprieta. Sus ojos se encuentran, pesados, eléctricos. ''Por ponerlo de manera simple,'' dice, ''tu don amplifica el don de otros.''

Se siente como si alguno estuviera borracho. Probablemente John, pero John no puede estar completamente seguro. Los bordes del piso parecen inclinarse, colapsando unos sobre otros, desdibujando las esquinas del campo de visión de John.

''No me crees,'' dice Sherlock.

"¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Que prueba podrías _posiblemente _tener, Sherlock? ¿Como puede ser esto algo más que una broma colosal a mi costa?''

Sherlock deja caer sus manos, retrocede, los ojos fríos. ¿Por qué te mentiría?''

Una sacudida de culpa, incierto. ''No lo sé. Nada de esto tiene sentido.''

''No puedo examinar esto en un laboratorio,'' dice Sherlock oscuramente. ''No es una condición cuantificable. Los dones no funcionan así. Ya lo sabes.''

'' dice John secamente. ''Sigue, entonces. Estoy escuchando. De alguna manera soy capaz de realzar las habilidades de todas las personas que me encuentro. ¿Estás seguro de que no es mi personalidad chispeante?''

John se gana con esto una mirada impaciente. Sherlock toma aliento. ''No es tu personalidad chispeante, no. Hay varios factores que, tomados juntos, señalan a este tipo de don como la única conclusión lógica.'' Resume rápido. ''Mycroft, por ejemplo.''

''Mycroft me dijo que me veía diferente,'' dice John, y su estómago se retuerce con inquietud. ''Nunca lo mencionaste antes.''

"Mycroft me aseguró que no significaba nada. Normalmente obtiene una lectura clara en los sujetos zurdos durante el Análisis, una indicación sólida de que no hay ningún don presente. Pero cuando te conoció por primera vez - no hubo lecturas. Nada. Le desconcertó un poco, creo. Dijo que nunca había ocurrido antes. Lo atribuyó a que eras Zurdo, por supuesto, se imaginó que era sólo una anomalía, porque no sentía ningún don inclasificado del todo. Pero - no sentía la _ausencia _se uno, tampoco, al menos de la forma habitual.''

"Así que has estado - ¿buscando algo?'' la voz de John es tensa. ''Desde que me mudé, ¿me has estado observando? ¿Por lo que dijo tu hermano sobre mí?''

Sherlock le da a John una mirada rápida, feroz. ''Parecía una anomalía que merecía la pena investigar.''

''Claro.'' John siente la rabia crepitar en la base de su columna vertebral. Su cara está caliente. ''Un espécimen en un zoo, ¿eso es lo que soy? Hay un buen zoo carretera arriba de Regent's Park, no está tan lejos-''

"_Cállate,'' _ Sherlock se acerca peligrosamente cerca. Su voz pega con un registro bajo y oscuro. ''Intento decirte que tienes un don poderoso, uno que es posiblemente único en el mundo. Puedes escuchar, o puedes ignorar los hechos que están frente a tu nariz. Es tu elección. Pero esto es real, John. Bastante real. Estoy seguro de ello.''

Se miran una al otro por un momento. El piso está casi a oscuras, salvado por la tenue luz de la única lámpara del sofá. La mitad de Sherlock está en sombras, su respiración rápidas, sus manos en las caderas.

''Lo siento,'' dice John, porque parece que alguien tenía que decirlo.

Sherlock no dice nada.

''De verdad crees esto.''

"Si.''

Los pensamientos de John revolotean interiormente, balas, granadas. Las palabras de Sherlock, como un francotirador en la distancia, rompiendo el hueso y el tendón y el músculo. Algo se está extendiendo a través de él, repugnante y real, una ráfaga de sangre palpitante que sale de una herida. Una idea.

''Cuando disparaste al taxista, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez,'' dice Sherlock, cayendo en el ritmo de la deducción, mirando a John atentamente. ''Te lavaste las manos, pero pude ver rastros débiles de residuos de pólvora en tu mano derecha. Lo señalicé en su momento, pero desde entonces, siempre has llevado tu arma como un tirador zurdo haría. ¿Un tirador zurdo que escoge hacer un disparo altamente complicado con su mano derecha? Tiene que haber una razón. Conclusión: un don latente, o alguna otra anomalía relacionada con los dones. Pero tu historial muestra que has sido examinado bastante extensivamente, siempre con resultados negativos.''

"¿Has _mirado mi historial?''_

Sherlock agita una mano. ''No es importante.''

"Sherlock -"

Sherlock le ignora. ''¿Te has dado cuenta de que otras personas parecen hacer su mejor trabajo en tu presencia?''

John intenta tragar una ola de ira fresca. ''Yo - yo no lo sé.''

''Resuelvo los casos más rápido cuando estás conmigo.''

John está luchando, buscando un terreno estable. No hay ninguno. ''Pensaba que te gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar.''

''Esto es diferente. A veces me lleva días una escena del crimen.'' Por un momento, Sherlock casi parece tímido, reticente. ''Se siente diferente, contigo.''

"Se siente diferente.'' Un eco. Las palabras de Sherlock, rebotando. _Me haces sentir...diferente._

Pero Sherlock ha retomado el ritmo, las manos delineando el aire. ''Algunas personas tienen síntomas físicos sutiles cuando sus dones se activan. Dilatación de pupilas, espasmos musculares, alteraciones en sus patrones de respiración. Parte de la educación dada a los niños diestros en la escuela implica reconocer estos síntomas, aprender a reconocer la activación para que pueda ser potencialmente controlado si es posible. Se manifiesta de forma diferente en distintos individuos.'' Una mirada afilada. ''Escalofríos. Punzadas. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Estoy seguro de que podrías reconocer los míos.''

''Si.'' Esto es materia del primer año de colegio, en realidad; John nunca pensó que se podía aplicar a él. ¿Por qué iba a aplicarse a él? Se siente entumecido.

"Tienes algunos de estos síntomas,'' dice Sherlock. ''Me he dado cuenta. Pero nunca podía ligarlo a un hecho en particular. No hasta ahora.''

"Tu don se disparó en el piso,'' dice John, recordando el jadeo de Sherlock tras él, ese jadeo mientras John apuntaba con su pistola a Joe Harrison. ''...a causa del mío.''

"Creo que cuando tu don se activa bajo presión, tu mano derecha pasa a ser temporalmente dominante. Pusiste la pistola en tu mano derecha en el piso de Joe Harrison y mi don se disparó inmediatamente.''

"Y eso provocó que averiguaras esto. Yo - yo mejoré tu deducción. Con mi propio don.''

"Si.''

"_Cristo.''_

Se miran el uno al otro por un momento. Han estado caminando, distraídos, trazando patrones aleatorios en la alfombra gastada. Los ojos de Sherlock están encendidos; casi sonríe a John, pero parece pensárselo mejor. Sin embargo la sonrisa juega en la esquina de su boca.

''Así que si esto es real,'' dice John monótonamente, ''y tienes razón sobre todo, eso quiere decir que mi don le ha afectado a la gente a mi alrededor por años.''

Sherlock está mirando a John con una mirada muy parecida a la que un botánico le daría a una orquídea particularmente rara. ''Teóricamente, si.''

''Todos. Todos en mi vida.''

"Bueno, no necesariamente. Eso sería imposible de probar. Pero creo que podemos asumir que ha estado actuando de alguna manera desde que naciste, sin tu conocimiento.''

Los pies de John han encontrado la parte de atrás de su sillón, y para, apoyándose contra él. Todo está tirando hacia dentro, un peso aplastante de aire en su pecho. Su voz está tirante por la fuerza de ella. ''¿Y como se supone que voy a lidiar con esto exactamente? Explícame _eso, _¿quieres?''

''¿Por qué necesitarías lidiar con ello?''

"¿Qué?''

"No importa como afectó a tu pasado, John, lo que importa es usarlo a nuestro favor en el futuro.'' Sherlock se enfrenta a él, claramente intentando contener su alegría; sus manos se agitan, gestos fluidos de pensamiento. ''Esto es hermoso - es brillante. ¿No lo ves, John? Dos dones casi simbióticos, uno activando al otro -''

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no importa?'' John agarra el respaldo de la silla, los nudillos blancos. ''¿Qué si - qué si he provocado accidentes sin saberlo? ¿Quién sabe lo que he hecho? Que si...oh, Dios.'' Cierra sus ojos.

Tiene seis años, está jugando en patio de enfrente, arrastrando un palo largo a lo largo de un muro de piedra. ''_John,'' _dice la voz de Harry, y está a su lado, engatusándolo. _''John, ven conmigo. Algo está pasando calle abajo en Tithe Barn Road, necesito que vengas. Lo encontraremos si vienes.''_

_''Harry, sabes que no podemos-''_

_''John. Sólo esta vez.''_

_''Siempre es sólo esta vez.''_

_''Vamos, John -''_

''Harry,'' dice lentamente, y su pasado se está reacomodando, encajándose en un patrón tan devastador que no puede creer que no estuviera ahí antes. ''El don de Harry siempre es mucho peor cuando está conmigo, no puedo - no puedo quedarme con ella, o visitarla, ella es simplemente imposible. Siempre había pensado que lo hacía para molestarme, para restregármelo por la cara. Hermano pequeño Zurdo y todo eso. Estaba muy orgullosa de ser capaz de hacer algo que yo nunca podría hacer. Es la razón por la que no congeniamos. Que si-'' No puede continuar. Baja su cabeza. _  
_  
_Que si no lo hacía a propósito. _

Puede escuchar a Sherlock posarse en el sillón frente al suyo.

John tiene ocho años, y está saltando en el asiento del viejo camión de su padre. Las manos de su padre, callosas, sin complicaciones, giran el volante. _''¿No hay escuela el Lunes, Johnny? ¿Qué me dices a venir conmigo a Devon? Hay una heladería a la que no he entrado nunca. Quizás necesito a alguien que lo pruebe por mí. Siempre puedo usar un poco de tu buena suerte en el viaje.''_

Hamish Watson. Un hombre sencillo y directo, la clase de hombre que no aspira a nada más que poder dar a sus dos hijos un plato caliente en la mesa, quien mira a su hijo con orgullo silencioso cuando piensa que John no está mirando. La persona en la infancia de John que no se preocupó nunca de con qué mano escribía John; quien no _pretendía _que no le importaba, porque realmente _no lo hacía._

_''No hace ninguna diferencia,'' _le decía a John, los ojos fijos infaliblemente en la carretera. _''Así que puedo encontrar mi camino en cualquier carretera de Inglaterra. Si tengo un mapa, puedo hacerlo igualmente. Lo único que pasa es que no necesito ninguno. No lo necesitas, John. No necesitas nada de ello.''_

''Mi padre,'' dice John en voz baja, los ojos fijos en la tapicería gastada del sillón. ''Siempre quería que le acompañara cuando viajaba, por su trabajo. Decía que yo le daba buena suerte. Decía que era incluso mejor viajando-''

John se encuentra con que no puede hablar más. Ecos, un aluvión de rostros. Fantasmas. _Siéntate a mi lado. Vamos, John, te necesitamos. Eres una buena compañía. Siempre das buena suerte. _

''John -'' Sherlock está de pie, paseando otra vez.

"_Cállate, _Sherlock, sólo - no, ¿vale? Sólo cállate.'' _Esto es lo que se debe sentir al perder la cabeza _piensa John ausente. Se siente como si sus pensamientos fueran agua de lluvia, derramándose de los canalones, lavando las sinapsis funcional con una ola de confusión.

Su visión se inunda con instantáneas, imágenes en movimiento. Es mentira, piensa, una falacia eso de que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos en el momento antes de morir. John conoce ese momento; ha estado ahí antes. Sólo vio arena, sintió el eclipse total de dolor. Pero justo ahora, esto: _esto _es su vida, tambaleándose ante sus ojos, desenrollándose en tiras sin sentido de causa y efecto.

John mira hacia arriba. Sherlock le está mirando. la cabeza inclinada, curioso, cautivado. Como si todo esto fuera una reacción química fascinante burbujeando fue de un tubo de ensayo en la cocina. Como si John, recién ardiente por un potencial desconocido, está a punto de ser la única gran explosión que jamás haya golpeado el techo de su piso.

''Hay otros,'' dice Sherlock, como si pueda ver, como si los carretes de la memoria de John estuvieran reproduciéndose en una pantalla parpadeante en el salón. ''Recuerdas a otras personas a las que quizás afectaste.''

La ira cruda hace que John cierre sus manos en puños. ''Si, joder, por supuesto que los hay, ¿no?'' dice, las palabras frías con un golpe de sarcasmo. ''Esto es un modo infernal de mirar todo el curso de mi vida, así de repente, pero supongo que no te importa eso, ¿verdad? No es una parte de tu deducción, ¿o si? '¿Los efectos en el sujeto cuando es informado de algo que ha influenciado toda su vida hasta este punto?' ¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás estaría mejor sin saberlo? Quizás _es _por eso que soy zurdo, Sherlock.''

Varias cosas ocurren casi a la vez.

Un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de John; se endereza, moviéndose incómodamente.

Rápido como un rayo, Sherlock coge una manzana del bol que está en la mesa de café y la arroja directa a la cabeza de John.

''Jesús-'' farfulla John, demasiado sorprendido como para estar furioso por este ataque. Sus reflejos son buenos, siempre lo han sido. Alza una mano a modo de defensa t atrapa la manzana, la cual choca contra su palma con un golpe satisfactorio.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren involuntariamente. Su rápida inspiración no pasa desapercibida a John.

John mira a la manzana en su mano. Su mano _derecha. _

''Oh Dios mío,'' dice John, totalmente descolocado por la incredulidad. Se le ha olvidado enfadarse. Está más allá de ello.

Sherlock se acomoda una vez más en el respaldo de su sillón, sus dedos presionados juntos, medio ocultando su expresión.

''Era eso, verdad,'' dice John en voz baja.

"Si.''

"Jesús.'' John gira la manzana en su mano. Se siente...ir hacia atrás. Innatural. La intercambia con su mano izquierda y de vuelta otra vez. Ninguna de sus manos se siente correcta.

Silencio. Alguien está respirando rápido; probablemente John. Quizás ambos.

John camina lentamente del sillón a la mesa de café y deja la manzana de vuelta al bol. Se encuentra con la mirada de Sherlock. Sherlock parece un poco eufórico, como siempre está después de hacer una deducción. Esta vez la euforia está fuertemente ligada a la culpa. La culpa es extraña, desconocida. Los rasgos de Sherlock parecen no estar acostumbrada a ello.

John toma aliento. ''Vale,'' dice pesadamente. ''Vale. Has deducido algo.''

Hay un pequeño titubeo antes de que Sherlock hable. ''La razón por la que eres zurdo,'' dice. ''Eres medio diestro. _Quizás _sería mejor que no conocieras tu don.''

''¿Medio diestro?'' La voz de John se rompe. ''¿Estás haciendo una _puta _broma?''

Sherlock, a su favor, parece afectado. 'No,'' dice rápidamente. ''No. Es sólo que el conocimiento de tu don podría ser potencialmente peligrosa para ti.''

''Brillante. Fantástico. Bueno, el gato está fuera de la bolsa ahora, ¿no?''

"Instinto de preservación,'' murmura Sherlock, ignorando a John. ''Fascinante. Desde un punto de vista genético, tiene perfecto sentido. Un individuo con un don tan particular como el tuyo podría ser victimizado desde una edad muy temprana, aprovechándose de él. Pero si el individuo puede llegar a la edad adulta sin que descubran sobre ello, quizás haya una oportunidad de usar el don a su favor, en vez de caer víctima de otros. Tu don -'' Sus ojos se encuentran con los de John. ''Tu don se cancela deliberadamente a sí mismo, como una parte de su naturaleza. Una medida de seguridad, por así decirlo.''

"Asumiendo que esto es, de hecho, mi don. Asumiendo que tienes razón en todo.''

Las arrugas en la frente de Sherlock aumente. ''¿Cómo podría no tener razón sobre todo?''

''Te has equivocado antes. Lo he visto.''

"La negación es impropia, John.''

"Igual que ser un capullo arrogante.''

"No soy el que está siendo un capullo arrogante en este momento,'' dice Sherlock fríamente.

Esto le hace parar en seco a John. Cierra sus ojos y escucha su propia voz. _Harry, no puedo quedarme contigo. No voy a ser tu excusa para disparar ese don tuyo. _

''Tienes razón,'' dice. ''No lo eres.''

John puede oír a Sherlock levantarse, y después está cerca, todo calor y energía en espiral. Se cierne sobre John. John no necesita mirar para saber que Sherlock está vacilando, incierto.

''Está bien,'' dice John para sí mismo. Para ambos.

Una respiración tensa en su hombro; entonces, vacilantes manos de largos dedos en sus hombros, en sus brazos. Reuniéndole. Sus propios brazos, desenrollados, rodeando la cintura de Sherlock. Se trenzan en un feroz nudo apretado, la ira drenándose en el barro del miedo y la incredulidad.

''Estás bien. Todo está bien,'' dice Sherlock, profundo hasta los huesos. ''John.''

Se quedan así por cinco minutos, una hora. Todo un día; sólo unos cuantos segundos. John no lo sabe. No le importa mucho.

El padre de John, avanzando resueltamente hacia el despacho de la escuela primaria, John detrás. Lleva su uniforme de conductor y las botas de trabajo maltratadas; levanta su barbilla conforme se acerca al director, un administrador molesto de pelo gris con un traje mal ajustado. _''No hay nada malo con mi muchacho. Pero ha estado en una pelea todos los días de esta semana y simplemente pone la otra mejilla. Mi Johnny es tremendamente bueno con su mano izquierda y prefiero que no aprenda que sólo sirve para lanzar puñetazos.''_

_''Bienvenido al Quinto de Northumberland, Capitán Watson.'' _John se encaja en el saludo habitual, la mano derecha mantenida tensa. Su oficial superior sonríe encantadoramente. _''Descanse, Capitán. Aquí en el Quinto tomamos lo que es dejado*.''_

_''¿John Watson? Si, le conozco.'' _Un susurro audible en la escalera, cerca de la sala de conferencias. _''Es mono, en realidad. Zurdo, sin embargo, ¿lo sabías?''_

_''Ven con nosotros, John.'' _ La voz de Harry es un insulto, risueña, la lengua pesada. _''Nunca quieres venir con nosotros. Es mucho más divertido cuando estás alrededor, John.''_

La voz de Sherlock; los ojos de Sherlock. _''Me haces sentir...diferente.''_

Los ojos de John están cerrados contra los fantasmas. La boca de Sherlock está allí, sus manos, todo calor abrasador y distracción, una dulce promesa de olvido. Y si las mejillas de John están húmedas, si su cara se nubla por la memoria, si sus gemidos se funden con los sollozos y viceversa, Sherlock nunca lo dice. Sherlock le envuelve, llenando sus oídos con susurros profundos, y se duermen.

* * *

*Aquí estuve dudando durante minutos sobre cómo traducirlo, porque la frase original era : ''Here in the Fifth we take what's Left.'' Y claro, la traducción literal sería la que he puesto, ''Aquí en la Quinta tomamos lo que es dejado'' pero vuelve a jugar con la palabra Left, y dudaba si poner ''dejado'' o ''Zurdo'' porque podría referirse a ambos. Esto es lo que pasa cuando te encuentras con una palabra de doble sentido, que te da quebraderos de cabeza.


	7. Capítulo 7

En algún lugar, lejos, un móvil suena: Un mensaje de texto.

John está en el desierto; el sol ardiente está pintado en su espalda. Escucha voces. Debe ser su unidad, justo encima de la siguiente cresta.

Su hombro izquierdo grita de agonía, y lo agarra, jadeando. Siente la sangre filtrarse a través de sus dedos extendidos, húmeda y caliente. Sus rodillas golpean la arena. Aparta su mano lejos - su mano izquierda - porque es su hombro _derecho _ahora, su hombro derecho que está ardiendo por el dolor, su propia sangre corriendo por la arena como manchas rojas. Su mano está roja, toda cubierta, casi cómicamente. La gira, la palma hacia la arena, y el sol atrapa el borde de una herida profunda, espantosa, redonda. No es su hombro, después de todo. Es su mano izquierda, con un disparo limpio a través.

''No te preocupes por tu mano, John,'' dice Sherlock, de pie encima de él, el abrigo lanzando una cortina de sombra a través de la arena. ''Te conseguiremos una nueva.''

El móvil suena otra vez.

Sherlock está tumbado a su lado, el cuerpo largo y pesado por el sueño. Una mano cubre el pecho de John, los dedos entrelazados con los de John. John ruada hacia él a la par que la respiración de Sherlock cambia. ''Sherlock,'' murmura John. ''Teléfono.''

Un gruñido profundo, extremidades estirándose, y Sherlock se medio sienta, desnudo hasta la cintura, teléfono rosa en mano. Desliza un dedo por la pantalla, y dos pitidos suenan en la silenciosa habitación.

Sherlock inhala fuertemente. ''Excelente.''

''Mierda,'' dice John sordamente, restregando sus ojos, y su estómago se retuerce. ''Mierda. Es él.''

Imágenes de ayer relampaguean a través de la mente de John, un poco fuera de foco. Un sensación irracionable y vaga de miedo lo tiñe todo.

''Una vista del Támesis. Ribera del Sur. Algún lugar entre el puente de Southwark y Waterloo.'' Sherlock cambia el teléfono rosa por el suyo de la mesilla de noche.. ''Tú comprobarás los periódicos, yo buscaré online -''

''Sherlock.'' John se sienta. ''No. No puedo hacer esto.''

"Ya has demostrado que eres muy capaz de leer los titulares de los periódicos en el pasado.'' Los ojos de Sherlock revolotean por la pantalla luminosa de su teléfono.

"Jesús, Sherlock, sabes que no es eso de lo que estoy hablando.'' John pelea por levantarse, poniéndose los calzoncillos.

Sherlock inclina su cabeza hacia la puerta. ''El periódico está en la cocina.''

''No puedo salir.'' John se pone su camisa bruscamente, y comienza a pelear para ponerse los vaqueros. ''¿Qué si me acerco demasiado a alguien con un don muy raro? ¿Quien sabe lo que quizás he hecho accidentalmente en el pasado porque no tenía ni puta idea de cómo podía afectar a la gente? No se como controlar esto, o si _puedo _controlar esto.''

''No seas idiota.'' El enfoque de Sherlock no deja el teléfono. ''Nada ha cambiado.''

La voz de John se rompe en una nota que no había golpeado desde la escuela primaria. ''¿Qué quieres decir con que nada ha cambiado? Todo ha cambiado, Sherlock. Toda mi vida está yendo hacia atrás ahora mismo.''

''Nada ha cambiado,'' repite Sherlock, y sus ojos finalmente revolotean hacia los de John. ''Tú y yo somos las únicas personas que saben lo de tu don. No sabía de él hasta ayer, y te las has arreglado para pasar treinta y ocho años sin producir ningún tipo de catástrofe.''

John cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho. Alguien no está haciendo mucho sentido. John sospecha que es Sherlock, pero no se siente totalmente seguro de ello. ''Así que simplemente vamos a salir.''

La atención de Sherlock ha vuelto de nuevo a la pantalla del teléfono. ''No veo que tengamos opción. El terrorista tiene una nueva víctima.''

''Estás disfrutando de este caso,'' dice John tras un momento. ''Estás _feliz _por esto.''

Sherlock mira hacia arriba. Sus ojos están ansiosos, intencionados. ''Ahora mismo tenemos una ventaja de la que nuestro terrorista no sabía. Ahora sabemos que si permaneces cerca seré más capaz de resolver este caso rápido. Tiempo, John. Tendremos más tiempo ara encontrarlo. Ganar al reloj.''

''No te preocupas.'' John traga. ''Te te preocupas sobre...esto. Lo que me acaba de pasar.''

"No _acaba _de pasar.''

John mira al techo. Su respiración le delata, desigual y rápido. ''Vale. Vale, no _acaba _de pasar. Tienes razón.''

Una larga pausa.

Sherlock tiene su teléfono en su oído. ''Soy yo. ¿Has encontrado algo en la ribera Sur entre el puente de Waterloo y el puente de Southwark?''

John camina aturdido hacia la cocina. Sus manos encuentran el teléfono, porque normalmente hacen lo que Sherlock dicen, a menudo sin consultar a John primero.

Los titulares no dicen nada. Gente ha muerto. El suicidio de Archway. Dos niños apuñalados en Stoke Newington. Alguien llamado Andrew West ha sido encontrado muerto en las vías del tren cerca de la estación de Battersea. John piensa con algo de amargura que quizás tenga un poco más de información de ese escenario en particular de lo que el periódico es capaz de proporcionar.

Pone la tetera, va al armario. Te, tazas. Dos cucharas sobre la encimera. Su reflejo le devuelve la mirada desde la superficie curvada de plata de las cucharas, deformado, invertido. Dos John Watson. El mismo John Watson; pero no el mismo John Watson.

El mismo John Watson conoce su destino: se irá con Sherlock esta mañana, donde sea que Sherlock vaya. Estará allí, una sombra, un par de manos. John no está seguro de nada ahora, excepto de esto.

* * *

''¿Necesito recordarte,'' dice Sherlock, parando un taxi en frente de Baker Street, ''que nueve de cada diez individuos tienes dones que son completamente insignificantes? ¿Y que uno de cada diez es zurdo? Haz las cuentas, John.''

La parte racional del cerebro de John puede, de hecho, hacer las cuentas. El resto, un porcentaje mucho más grande de lo que John se había dado cuenta, está cayendo en un estado sutil de paranoia. Es la parte de la paranoia que se está alzando frenética, la cabeza aterrorizada en el momento, la parte paranoica que urge a John que se encierre en sí mismo en la relativa seguridad del 221b por tanto tiempo tome a su mente acostumbrarse a su nueva - _¿vieja? -_ habilidad.

Hace diez minutos, Lestrade llamó a Sherlock con nuevas noticias sobre un hombre hallado muerto en la ribera Sur. Desde ese momento, Sherlock ha ignorado alegremente los escenarios acosadores de ''y si'' de John con el argumento de que tener a John a su lado merece el riesgo de cualquier efecto impredecible que el don de John pueda tener en su investigación.

''La mayoría de la gente va a la escuela para esto, Sherlock.'' John se desliza en el taxi tras él y cierra la puerta. ''Durante años. Y no se si te has dado cuenta, pero resulta que carezco de cualquier tipo de entrenamiento.''

"Estás exagerando.'' Sherlock saca su teléfono, manosea la pantalla. Su regocijo casi indecente por el caso reavivado aumenta rápidamente su enfado. ''La probabilidad de que te encuentres con alguien cuyo don interactúe peligrosamente con el tuyo durante la investigación del cuerpo está bordeando de cerca el cero. John, hacemos esto _todos los días.''_

John se desploma en su asiento, mira por la ventana al sol de invierno de fiereza fría, que se ha escondido tras una nube.

Sherlock guarda su teléfono y su voz cae, lo suficientemente baja para que llegue sólo a los oídos de John. ''Anderson. Trivialidades, basadas en la memoria; cae bajo la clasificación mental.

Anderson conserva erráticamente hechos triviales al azar; el único posible efecto que podrías tener sobre Anderson sería hacerle todavía más molesto de lo que ya es.'' Una pausa. ''En realidad, quizás lo hayas hecho antes.''

''No veo que tiene que ver esto con -''

"Conozco los dones de más de la mitad del Yard, John.''

John ríe enigmáticamente. ''Se supone que eso tiene que ser tranquilizador, ¿verdad?''

''¿Quieres detalles?'' dice Sherlock, y sus ojos se iluminan casi como su estado de ánimo. John conoce esa expresión - Sherlock no puede evitar presumir, incluso si su temperamento esté empezando a estallar. ''Vamos, entonces. Cualquier persona que nos podamos encontrar.''

Intercambian una mirada pesada.

John suspira. ''Bien. Donovan.''

''Físico, olfativo. Puede detectar la presencia de sangre humana bajo la mayoría de circunstancias, incluso si es de varios días de antigüedad. Ningún peligro significativo en la mejora de ello.''

"¿De verdad?''

"Es, admitiré, útil en ocasiones.'' dice Sherlock a regañadientes.

"Vale,'' dice John, la curiosidad empezando a superar a la paranoia. ''Lestrade. ¿Qué le hago a Lestrade? Debes de conocer su don''

"¿Tú no?'' dice Sherlock, una arruga de perplejidad en sus cejas. ''El suyo es de casi conocimiento general.''

"Sherlock, ya hemos hablado de esto. La definición de 'conocimiento general' no es 'cualquier cosa que pueda ser deducida por un hombre con una habilidad inusualmente excepcional de observación'.''

Sherlock rueda sus ojos. ''Dudo que tu habilidad tenga mucho efecto durante nuestras investigaciones. El don de Lestrade es mental, lingüístico. Comunicación canina.''

''¿Lestrade puede _hablar con los perros?''_

"Seguramente sabías eso.''

Esta noticia es completamente distrayente. John está incrédulo. ''Quieres decir - que todo este tiempo, cuando te referías a los perros de Lestrade, sus, sus 'perros rastreadores' - ¿no estabas bromeando?''

Sherlock le mira. ''Absolutamente no.''

John le mira boquiabierto.

''¿Por qué,'' dice tras un momento, ''Por qué, entonces, no trabaja con, no sé - _perros policías de verdad? _ ¿Qué está haciendo en homicidios?''

"Creo que empezó en la Unidad de Apoyo Canino, pero al parecer se cansó de ello. Encontró a su compañero canino bastante molesto. Prefiere trabajar con humanos. Todavía le piden que regrese a la UAC de vez en cuando para ayudar con la emergencia ocasional.''

John sacude su cabeza. ''Y tú asumiste que sabía esto.''

''Molly Hooper,'' continúa Sherlock, moviéndose rápidamente hacia delante. ''¿Has notado algo inusual en Molly alguna vez?''

"Molly. ¿En el laboratorio? No,'' dice John automáticamente. ''No sé. No es nada, en realidad. Probablemente nada.''

"Intenta recordar.''

"La última vez que estuve en el laboratorio,'' dice John, y el recuerdo es vago; recuerda sobretodo a Sherlock ese día. La respiración de Sherlock en su cuello, un beso contra los ladrillos mojados. Se siente mareado por la velocidad del pensamiento. ''Vino detrás de mi en el pasillo. Hubiera jurado que no hizo ningún sonido. Me sorprendió. No puedo ver que tiene que ver esto con nada.''

"Dices que no oíste nada.''

"Ni siquiera un paso,'' de John. ''¿Es ese su don, entonces?''

"No exactamente.'' Los ojos de Sherlock están interesados, analizando la cara de John. ''El don de Molly es raro, complicado. Si su don fue potenciado, es completamente posible que no hubieras visto o escuchado su aproximación.''

"No es invisibilidad. Eso es imposible.''

"La invisibilidad es un cuento de hadas. No, Molly Hooper pasa _desapercibida. _No invisible - sólo desapercibida. Es un don difícil de controlar, según lo entiendo. Permanece activo casi todo el tiempo. Toma un poco de esfuerzo por su parte el superarlo.''

"¿Si no lo supera - nadie la nota?''

"Si.''

"Cristo,'' murmura John. ''Eso debe de ser horrible.''

"Horrible, pero a veces bastante poderoso. Es algo bueno que Molly no decidiera dedicarse a una carrera algo más...criminal. Resolví un caso, una vez, en el que el autor tenía la misma habilidad. Uno de los ladrones más hábiles de Londres. Afortunadamente, Molly prefiere la compañía de cadáveres.''

"Porque no importa si no la notan,'' dice John. Sus manos se han vuelto frías y húmedas, cerradas en puños. Molly. Quizás siempre deseó ser zurda. Preguntándose si hubiera sido mejor así.

_Hubiera sido mejor, Molly, _piensa John_. Es mejor. _

_''No había pensado en eso,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja. _

''Te puedo asegurar que esa es la única parte sobre la que no pensaste.'' John puede sentir la amargura subir por su garganta como la bilis. Sherlock le mira, arqueando una ceja bruscamente.

"No hace falta decir que me dirás si nosotros - si necesito irme,'' dice John lentamente, deliberadamente. ''Si, digo, estamos fuera en alguna parte, y alguien tiene un don del que no debería estar cerca.''

"Nuestro taxista es zurdo.'' dice Sherlock. Inclina su cabeza en dirección al asiento delantero.

John traga. ''¿Qué?''

''Parece que necesitas una prueba de que me doy cuenta de estas cosas.'' La voz de Sherlock, todavía baja, toma un tinte duro, casi burlón. ''Quizás estás sufriendo algún tipo de amnesia selectiva con respecto a mis habilidades.''

Zurdo. John mira la silueta del taxista a través del cristal rayado. Un hombre sobre la edad de John, por lo que parece. Pelirrojo, con canas en las sienes. Con un sombrero de golf verde. Zurdo.

_La mano izquierda es ligeramente más grande que su mano derecha, _escucha a Sherlock decir en su cabeza. _Callos por sujetar un bolígrafo por la parte interior de su dedo medio de la mano izquierda, no la derecha. Manchas de tinta en su gorra tras su oreja izquierda, donde probablemente sujetó un bolígrafo; solo un Zurdo lo pondría en ese lado. _

_John se habría dado cuenta. John se da cuenta de estas cosas, normalmente. Hace un esfuerzo por notarlo. John le habría dado una propina al taxista. Incluso si Sherlock pagase, John le daría un extra. Y después atraparía su mirada, y asentiría. Y el taxista sabría sobre John. El asentimiento, la sonrisa. __Ten un buen día, amigo. Cierto*._

John siente algo frío en la boca del estómago, algo frío y extraño. Los guiños, las sonrisas: el cálido antídoto contra las miradas y los susurros. No es lo suyo más. No le corresponde a él darlo.

No es uno de ellos más, no en realidad.

No quiere esto. Nunca en su vida había querido algo menos. Se siente como un castigo, un cruel giro destruyendo su vida porque tuvo la osadía de desear, en algunos días malos, que no fuera zurdo. Una bofetada en la mano dispersa porque sus pensamientos se desviaron a la envidia.

John se encuentra con que no puede responder. Sherlock no dice nada.

El taxi se detiene y se abrazan a sí mismos contra el aire frío de la mañana. Es cortante, escalofriantemente frío, y la acera es resbaladiza y húmeda. La brisa azota lejos el vaho de sus bocas tan pronto como este aparece. Sherlock se pone en marcha por la calle a prisa, con pasos imposiblemente largos, y John tiene que moverse el doble de rápido para seguirle.

El pánico de John se redobla, la incertidumbre estrellándose contra él. Se siente como si se aferrara a enfrentarse a hebras de orden, hebras que se están desenredando en caos, deslizándose a través de sus manos. Un completo conocimiento. Manos invisibles tirando de cuerdas de marionetas tras una cortina.

''Sherlock. Sigue sin ser seguro, mi presencia aquí. ¿Qué hay sobre el asesino?'' El aliento de John sale de forma desigual; sus palabras son robadas por el frío. ''¿Qué hay sobre el puto terrorista, por el amor de Dios? No conocemos su don. ¿Que si - que si le estoy permitiendo hacerlo de alguna manera? No sabemos lo cerca que necesito estar, para afectar a alguien. Que si está cerca, que si -'' El pánico le aprisiona, cerrando el espacio alrededor de sus latidos, sujetando sus pensamientos en una banda estrecha de miedo. Agarra bruscamente a Sherlock del hombro. ''¡Para, _maldita sea, _Sherlock!''

Sherlock se gira para mirarle, los ojos fríos. Furioso. ''¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Es un riesgo, John. Siempre hay riesgos. Lo sabes.''

John retrocede y flexiona sus manos. Su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza, un aburrido jaleo rugiendo en sus oídos.

''Puedes irte.'' Las palabras de Sherlock cortan el aire con hielo. ''No hay una pistola en tu espalda.''

John respira, mira lejos. Están completamente solos, cerca del borde del terraplén. Una escalera de metal conduce hasta la costa, y John puede ver al equipo de Lestrade trabajando alrededor de una forma hinchada empujada lejos por el retroceso de la marea.

John podría irse.

Podría caminar de regreso por la calle, encontrar un taxi, encontrar un restaurante. Un restaurante chino basura con los platos anunciados en fotos brillantes por encima del mostrador. Pedir un plato de algo caliente y enriquecido generosamente con GMS*. Podría leer el periódico, a tal vez una novela. Sin cadáveres. Sin contrarreloj. Sherlock estaría bien. Sherlock sobreviviría sin él. Podría hacerlo de nuevo.

No habría nadie frente a John en el restaurante chino, dedos tamborileando en la mesa, esperando a que John acabe porque, por supuesto, sólo hay un plato entre ellos. Nadie con ojos brillantes explicando porqué la esposa se detuvo en Tesco y cogió un paquete de cigarrillos que el asesino tomó de la escena del crimen para que así pudiera fumar de regreso a casa. Nadie presionando una pistola en las manos firmes y sudorosas de John, nadie mirando a John con esa mirada salvaje llena de júbilo, la mirada que deja fuera al mundo mientras echan a correr. La mirada que es sólo para él.

John palpa bajo su abrigo, siente la empuñadura de su pistola, metal cálido por el calor del cuerpo. Echa una mirad para asegurarse de que siguen solos, entonces la saca, sopesando su peso.

''Siempre hay una pistola,'' dice en voz baja. ''Tiene que haberla.''

_Y yo dije peligroso, _dice la voz de Sherlock, un eco en la cabeza de John, un sonido como el disparo de una bala. _Y aquí estás. _

_Sherlock le mira. Mira a través de él. Espera. _

John desliza la pistola bajo su abrigo, contra su espalda. Siente su mandíbula aflojarse. El metal es frío, incluso con su breve exposición al frío. Mira hacia Sherlock.

No necesitan decir nada. Hay un cuerpo esperando en la orilla del río.

* * *

El cuerpo en la orilla del Támesis está inflado, altamente hinchado por el exceso de agua de río y la descomposición. Incluso si no hubiera estado durante días en el río, el hombre muerto seguiría siendo grande y difícil de mover, una masa gris tambaleante en un uniforme mal ajustado. Los zapatos de John no están hechos para agacharse en la marea baja; sus calcetines están empapados ahora, y está empezando a temblar mientras estudia el húmedo cadáver.

Es el tipo de escalofrío equivocado.

Tiene un don. Está idea todavía está asentándose, filtrándose en él como el agua del Támesis se cuela por las costuras de sus zapatos. El tiempo se lleva lejos los bordes afilados del shock. Un don propio puede aceptarlo. Un don sin control, sin embargo, es más difícil de tragar.

Sherlock mencionó síntomas físicos, síntomas que el don de John quizás esté activando. Las sensaciones, en retrospectiva, son claras - la sensación de arrastre en el cuello de John. Su hombro, punzando de dolor. Escalofríos. Una picazón al final de su garganta. Un malestar persistente y vago que viene en mil matices, y cualquiera de ellos podría ser un síntoma de que está a punto de mejorar la habilidad de alguien. Pero ahora que John es consciente de la existencia de su don, ¿puede imponer control por medio de pura fuerza de voluntad? Ni siquiera sabe la categorización de su don - la pieza más fundamental de información, algo básico de escuela primaria. ¿Puede su don ser dirigido, como un láser, o es más bien como una inundación de luz, un rebote caótico de pura suerte?

Es bastante posible que su don nunca vuelva a ser inactivo, sino que permanezca activo constantemente, con subidas y bajadas de actividad; esto es algo que eso años de educación perdida hubieran revelado. John gira la mano izquierda del hombre muerto con la suya e intenta hacer volver sus pensamientos al cadáver, razonando un tiempo probable de la muerte. Sobretodo falla, dándose cuenta tras unos cuentos minutos de que está simplemente mirando al vacío y esperando algún síntoma de que su don se de a conocer.

''John. ¿Algo?''

La profunda voz de Sherlock sobre él: un doble sentido, uno de ellos conocido sólo por John.

''En realidad no,'' dice John, y Sherlock sabrá lo que realmente quiere decir esto. _Nada, Sherlock. No me está pasando nada. _

"Ha estado en el río bastante tiempo. El agua ha destruido casi todos los datos.''

"Lleva muerto unas...24 horas,'' adivina finalmente John, sintiendo que sería increíblemente incómodo no decir nada. Puede sentir a Lestrade tras él y se endereza. ''¿Se ahogó?''

"Asfixiado,'' dice Lestrade.

John le mira. _Perros, _piensa, y se siente un poco como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco.

''Tiene sentido,'' dice, esperando que su expresión no delate el tenue agarre que tiene de la situación. El cadáver. Piensa sobre el cadáver. Se agacha de nuevo entre las piedras frías y rodadas de la orilla, buscando en el nacimiento del cabello del hombre, en su cuello. Nada. ¿Está sintiendo algo? Moretones, podría hablar de los moratones. El hombre está en qué, ¿cerca de los cuarenta años? John se mueve, tose un poco. ¿Era eso su don? No, ha tosido a propósito. Quizás esté hablando en alto, divagando sobre el cuerpo. ¿Está hablando? Sus músculos están casi vibrando con cuidadoso esfuerzo. Se siente como si estuviera escuchando a lo largo a cada nervio.

Sherlock se acuclilla junto a él, los dedos rozando la camisa de fábrica del hombre muerto, y saca su magnífica lupa. Está examinando, concentrado, pero su hombro está a una mano de distancia, cerca a propósito. Tranquilizador. Puede decir que John lo necesita.

En el momento en el que Sherlock se endereza, John está respirando algo más fácilmente. Le da al cadáver otra mirada rápida antes de levantarse. Mira a Sherlock apretar botones en su móvil, mira los ojos de Sherlock volando a través del suelo, mirando la zona del pie del hombre - ¿cuando fueron sus zapatos quitados? John debe haberse perdido eso. Observa como aparece el familiar pliegue de concentración entre las cejas de Sherlock.

Es entonces cuando aparece sin avisar el crepitar ardiente en los nervios entre los omóplatos de John, sin ningún prefacio, y mueve su cuello a un lado y mira con los ojos abiertos a Sherlock, quien le está mirando de vuelta con los ojos igualmente abiertos. Una veloz sonrisa atraviesa la cara de Sherlock y se gira, golpeando las teclas con urgencia en su móvil.

John lo sabe. El asentamiento de los hombros de Sherlock, la mirada penetrante y distante mientras escanea algún punto invisible en medio del aire.

El pulso de John es elevado. La punta de sus dedos están hormigueando, un poco. Sólo un poco. Prueba cada respiración como si vibrara fuera de sus pulmones. Eso era. Puede sentirlo. La sensación es lo suficientemente sutil como para que se oculte a sí misma como un conjunto de cosas, y ya está casi dispersa, yéndose tan rápido que John está casi privado de la sensación de que era real. Una chispa fantasma, casi imaginaria, como un sueño que se desliza fuera de alcance mientras es recordado.

''La yema de los dedos,'' dice Sherlock, y por un momento John se congela, preguntándose si su don de repente ha concedido a Sherlock el poder de leer las mentes. _La yema de los dedos. _Por un momento, lo siente en las yemas de sus dedos. Pero Sherlock mira a su teléfono otra vez, la esquina de su boca arqueada en señal de victoria, y claramente es sólo una extraña coincidencia.

"¿Qué?'' Lestrade se acerca a Sherlock, observando. Conoce esa mirada, también.

"Voy a decirte una cosa,'' dice Sherlock, con una sonrisa casi indecente. ''El cuadro perdido de Vermeer es un fraude.''

La deducción se desenreda, a continuación, una máquina de Rube Godberg* de conexiones resbaladizas, una emocionante hazaña de lógica que salta, como un acróbata, a un sola conclusión. El propio Sherlock está brillante con orgullosa incredulidad. Sus manos se mueven como alas mientras describe al probable asesino, sus ojos quietos sólo sobre John, y sonríe.

* * *

*Aquí la frase volvía a terminar con un _Right _jugando de nuevo con su significado ''cierto'' y ''derecha'', a modo de broma entre los zurdos.

*GMS: Glumatato monosódico, un aminoácido no esencial muy abundante, usado sobretodo como aditivo alimentario. Para más información: wiki/Glutamato_monos%C3%B3dico

*La máquina de Rube Godberg: son máquinas de que realizan tareas simples de una manera excesivamente complicada, con mecanismos muy complejos. Para más información: wiki/M%C3%A1quina_de_Rube_Goldberg


	8. Capítulo 8

''No,'' dice John, los brazos cruzados como un muro. Los arcos del puente de Waterloo sobre ellos. El taxi que está a su lado está con el motor encendido, el taxista empezando a parecer furioso. ''Nope. De ninguna manera. No te vas a ir justo ahora. Vienes conmigo, o me vuelvo a Baker Street.''

La deducción de Sherlock les ha conducido hasta aquí en busca de un asesino conocido como el Golem, cuya tarjeta de presentación es el distintivo patrón de marcas dejadas en el cuello de la víctima. Dedos; grandes dedos. Woodbrige había tropezado por sorpresa en agarre monstruosamente fuerte del Golem. Un don, lo más probable, y uno particularmente mortal.

El terrorista no ha llamado. El silencio del teléfono rosa se burla, una deliberada ausencia de sonido diseñada para ponerlos al límite. En el caso de John, está funcionando bastante bien.

Sherlock ha pagado a un vagabundo del puente de Waterloo a cambio de información. Que información, Sherlock no va a decirlo. Esto no es raro. El hecho de que Sherlock acabe de marcharse apresuradamente sin dar explicaciones hace un momento, tampoco es raro. John puede decir con bastante facilidad cuando Sherlock está a punto de desaparecer durante el día. Hoy, sin embargo, no será uno de esos días, no si John puede hacer algo.

Sherlock le mira petulantemente. ''No estás en peligro por realizar una entrevista a solas.''

''¿Vas a garantizar eso?''

"Por el amor de Dios, John, podrías morir de cualquier forma monstruosa esta tarde,'' gruñe Sherlock. ''Me halaga que pienses que mi presencia impediría todas ellas.''

''Me arrastraste fuera del piso a una escena del crimen porque necesitabas mi jodido don,'' dice John con malicia, ''¿Y eso es todo, entonces? ¿Tienes lo que buscabas? ¿Estoy despedido?''

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Es mucho más eficiente si voy a la galería ahora, y tú vas al piso. Tu don funciona mejor después de que haya tenido la oportunidad de reunir todos los datos relevantes.'' Sherlock mira hacia el cielo, niega con la cabeza. ''No ves.''

"Oh, siempre. 'No veo.' Siempre hay algo que no veo, Sherlock.''

Sherlock se acerca, sus ojos brillantes. ''Tienes que confiar en mí. Lo dijiste tú mismo: esa deducción fue increíble. Extraordinaria. Y eso no era sólo yo. Lo hice porque estabas aquí, John. Esa velocidad, esos saltos de lógica - todo es mucho más claro, cada detalle tiene sentido, puedo _sentir _como ocurre. ¿No puedes _ver _lo que podemos hacer?''

John traga. _Nosotros. Lo que nosotros podemos hacer._

Sherlock inclina la cabeza, los ojos vagando por las clara tensión en la mandíbula de John. ''Cuando este caso se acabe,'' dice, su tono barítono cayendo en la intimidad, ''vamos a averiguar sobre tu don. No tomará mucho, si trabajamos juntos. Lo controlarás, John. No tenemos tiempo ahora. Pero lo tendremos.''

''Tú -'' John encuentra su voz. Suena perdido. ''Eso crees.''

Sherlock arquea una ceja. Dice, claramente, _yo nunca me equivoco._

John siente que algo en su interior se rinde, sólo un poco. Y luego le golpea: está cansado. Infinitamente cansado. Se siente como si hubiera vivido tres vidas completas desde ayer - ¿Ha sido sólo un día desde lo del piso de Joe Harrison, desde el pequeño descubrimiento destroza vidas de Sherlock?

No se siente como si pudiera seguir sosteniéndolo con tanta fuerza, no más. No sabe si puede.

Sherlock tiene razón. Si lo averiguan, si John puede controlarlo, puede agarrar el corazón de esta habilidad pícara con la facilidad de curvar un dedo alrededor de un gatillo - si John puede colocar a alguien en la mira, apuntarle con el calmado conocimiento de que nunca fallará -

''Vale,'' dice John. Se siente como una promesa que como una rendición. Frota sus manos juntas por el frío, respira. ''Vale.''

La lenta broma de una sonrisa curva la esquina de la boca de Sherlock, y sus ojos dicen algo que John honestamente no puede absorber. Abrumador. Esperanzado.

Sherlock - _Sherlock, _de todas las personas - ha estado aplastantemente paciente. Ha estado esperando a John para que vea esto, para ver el potencial de lo que tienen. Sherlock lo ha tomado todo, ha absorbido la ira y el miedo de John, ha observado y razonado y engatusado mientras John se estrellaba alrededor de él con la fuerza de una tormenta.

Sherlock, quien hasta ahora había sido la propia tormenta.

''Dios, te quiero,'' dice John.

Está fuera, la verdad sonando entre ellos antes de que pueda pensar en ellos. No es algo que haya dicho antes, a nadie. Debería haber sido más difícil de decir. Por la expresión del rostro de Sherlock, John se siente un completo idiota por no decirlo antes.

''John -'' respira Sherlock, pero John cubre la palabra con un beso profundo e imprudente. No importa lo que Sherlock iba a decir, en lo más mínimo. La claridad estremece a John como una respiración jadeante. Esto es lo único que importa: Sherlock está sorprendido, gimiendo silenciosamente, las solapas de su abrigo enredadas en las manos de John.

Tras ellos, el taxista taca la bocina.

Las manos de Sherlock desaparecen de los hombros de John, dejando huellas vacantes de calor. Se gira en dirección al taxi y deja salir algo que suena terriblemente grosero con los tonos refinados de su acento. El taxista toca la bocina otra vez como respuesta. El teléfono de John escoge ese momento para pitar dos veces en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

John deja caer la cabeza contra el pecho de Sherlock y ahoga una risa. La risa no se ahoga, sin embargo, y se expande para infectarles a ambos. Las grandes manos de Sherlock se enroscan alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda de John, pistola incluida, y tira de él para acercarle. Presiona un beso fugaz en la parte superior de la cabeza de John antes de liberarlo.

_Por favor dígale a mi hermano que sigo esperando por la memoria usb de Andrew West. MH_

_También puede decirle que encuentro las muestras públicas de afecto refrescantemente progresivas. MH__  
_

_John rueda los ojos, mira alrededor. Hace un saludo con dos dedos dados la vuelta en los cuatro puntos cardinales, sólo por si acaso._

"Mycroft?"

''¿Cómo lo has adivinado?''

Una risa profunda. ''Nunca adivino.''

''¿Nunca le diste la memoria usb?''

Sherlock le da a John una mirada mordaz, las cejas arqueadas. ''He estado un poco ocupado.''

''Cierto.''

Sherlock mira alrededor y alza su voz. ''Vete a la mierda, Mycroft.''

John sonríe.

El tiempo parece pasar de nuevo entre ellos. Un coche ruge por la carretera ocupada y Sherlock camina hacia el coche, inclina su cabeza. ''Vamos. El piso de Woodbrige no está tan lejos.''

Las cejas de John se elevan en sorpresa. ''¿Vienes?''

''Por supuesto. Tienes razón.'' Sherlock abre su cartera y saca unas notas, se acerca a la ventana del taxi y los entrega al interior. Una ofrenda de paz. ''_Debería _ir contigo.''

"¿Qué hay de la galería?''

"Iremos allí después. Con nosotros dos en el piso no debería de llevar mucho tiempo.'' Sherlock mantiene abierta la puerta del taxi, enmarcando la entrada con un brazo largo. ''John.''

"Si.'' John respira, se acerca al taxi. ''Gracias.''

Se doblan a sí mismos en el asiento trasero, colocándose por costumbre, un consuelo que nace de esos tantos días pasados apoyados contra las ventanas de los taxis. Sherlock mira a John, una cálida sombra de sonrisa, y el taxi acelera en la oscuridad.

* * *

''¿Podrías simplemente -'' sisea John en voz baja, mientras la compañera de casa de Alex Woodbrige le mira. ''¿Podrías simplemente, ya sabes, bajarlo? ¿Un poco?''

"¿Está bien?''

La compañera de casa bastante corriente de Alex Woodbrige - ¿Julia? No, Julie - está mirando a Sherlock como si acabara de salir de una nave espacial de un planeta alienígena. John no la culpa. Sherlock está en una posición extraña, mirando a todas las superficies disponibles, cayendo de rodillas para inspeccionar los zapatos de Woodbrige, rebuscando entre la ropa sucia.

''No se preocupe por mí,'' dice Sherlock despreocupadamente, con su cabeza ahora a mitad de camino debajo de la cama de Woodbrige.

"Él hace eso,'' añade John. Sherlock se desliza un poco más debajo de la cama.

"Él, er, quizás no quiera hacer _eso,''_ dice Julie, con una especia de encogimiento silencioso. ''Alex nunca había sido de los de pasar la aspiradora.''

John señala al telescopio que está a un lado de la pequeña habitación del ático, que la inspección tipo tornado de Sherlock había destapado. ''¿Era Alex un astrónomo, entonces?''

''Dios, si. Estaba loco por ello,'' dice Julie, todavía mirando a Sherlock, quien ha salido de debajo de la cama cepillándose motas de polvo de su abrigo, y que ahora está mirando a la radio sobre la mesilla de noche.

"¿Y sabía mucho sobre arte?''

"No, en realidad no.'' Julie cambia el peso incómoda. Parece que está bastante ansiosa por librarse del loco que merodea a través de las pertenencias de su ex compañero de casa. ''Había un mensaje para Alex en el contestador. Puedo traer el teléfono, reproducírselo si quiere.''

"Gracias. Si, eso sería genial.''

Julie desaparece por el pasillo. John mira las largas manos de Sherlock girar el bloc de notas que se encuentra al lado del teléfono. Abre su boca para hablar, pero de repente su garganta se siente extraña - hay un cosquilleo en la parte posterior. Debe ser el polvo, debe ser todo el polvo que Sherlock ha traído de debajo de la cama -

John tose, dos veces. Uno de sus dedos pica un poco, en su mano derecha, sólo por un momento. _Es esto, _piensa. _Otra vez. _

''Sherlock -'' respira, pero Sherlock ya se ha girado para mirarle, las cejas alzadas, una expresión familiar en su rostro. ''John, tú -''

"Si,'' dice John, y no puede evitar sonreír. ''Si. Lo sentí.''

"Excelente.'' La sonrisa que da de vuelta de Sherlock es amplia, triunfante. ''Tú - _oh.'' _

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo?''

"Woodbrige era zurdo,'' dice Sherlock autoritariamente, examinando la habitación.

Las cejas de John se fruncen. ''¿Cómo lo sabes'''

Sherlock le mira con una mirada juvenil y satisfecha de sí misma y hace gestos hacia el telescopio. ''Para empezar, el telescopio está colocado en un ángulo especial, con marcas de desgaste indicando que Woodbrige miraba por el visor con el ojo izquierdo, no el derecho - mucho más común en personas zurdas. El ratón del ordenador está en el lado izquierdo del teclado, bastante obvio. Bolígrafo y papel en el lado izquierdo del teléfono. Cogía el teléfono con la mano derecha, tomaba notas con la izquierda. La mayoría de los enchufes aquí están en el lado izquierdo.''

''Su reloj estaba en su muñeca izquierda,'' murmura John, ''pero es apenas insólito.'' Levanta su propia muñeca.

"Exactamente.''

Pasos fuertes en la escalera. ''Un detalle adorable,'' dice John en voz baja, ''pero no veo que tiene que ver esto con nada.''

La sonrisa de Sherlock se extiende en algo amplio y lobuno. ''Un patrón,'' dice. ''Una víctima, sin trascendencia. Dos, quizás siga siendo coincidencia. Tres, hora de empezar a prestar atención.''

''No te sigo -''

"Carl Powers. Zurdo,'' dice Sherlock apresuradamente. ''Ian Monkford, también un Zurdo, de acuerdo con los papeles de alquiler de Janus Cars. Y ahora, Alex Woodbrige - zurdo.''

''¿Estáis hablando de Alex?'' Julie mira cuidadosamente la habitación. ''Si, era zurdo. Algo deprimido por ello a veces, pobre diablo. Pensaba que quizás hubiera tenido un mejor trabajo si hubiera sido de otra manera.''

John siente a su mandíbula apretarle reflexivamente. ''Eso es, er. ¿Tienes el mensaje?''

''Seguro,'' dice, entrando en la habitación para acercar a John el teléfono, pero Sherlock se mueve más allá de ellos, abriéndose paso hacia la escalera, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo y lana. ''Me encontraré contigo abajo,'' murmura a John.

"Lo siento,'' dice John, y no puede evitar una leve sonrisa. ''Lo siento, él -''

"Hace eso,'' finaliza Julie. ''Si, me he dado cuenta.''

* * *

Sus pies resuenan contra el húmedo pavimento, linternas lanzando arcos de luz contra los ladrillos húmedos y chorreantes de agua. Hace poco, un miembro de la red de vagabundos de Sherlock presionó un trozo de papel sucio en la mano de Sherlock justo cuando estaban a punto de coger el taxi a la galería. La visita a la galería fue pospuesto sin muchas explicaciones, pero John no necesita ninguna. Esta red húmeda y mojada red de túneles ferroviarios sólo puede ser el escondite elegido de un particular asesino.

Sombras se deslizan frente a ellos, ondeando contra el ladrillo. Montones de basura revueltas omniosamente. Una enorme, distorsionada figura se cierne contra una pared lejana. John agarra el brazo de Sherlock y les conduce contra una pared irregular y fría, fuera de la vista.

Huele a orín. Apagan sus linternas.

Ambos respiran fuertemente, los costados presionados uno contra el otro, una larga línea de calidez en el túnel húmedo. La mano de John se cierra, la palma llena del metal reconfortante, y se da cuenta de que debe haber cambiado la linterna por su pistola sin pensar.

Cierra sus ojos y está en la oficina de Jabez, Sherlock cálido a su lado, justo como esto: los corazones palpitando, el dulce zumbido de la adrenalina. En el momento siguiente, está caminando por el parque, apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón y pensando en la pistola en su habitación. Otro hombre en otra vida. Se estremece.

Pisadas. Sherlock se estremece a su lado y ambos se mueven como uno solo, abalanzándose de nuevo en túnel, persiguiendo a la sombra que retrocede. La forma desgarbada y gigantesca del Golem desaparece en un BMW en espera. Los neumáticos chirrían conforme se alejan. Sherlock se retuerce, maldice, su profunda voz rebotando en el túnel vacío.

John mira a su pistola, en la mano. Su pistola, en su mano derecha.

''Mi pistola,'' dice. ''_Piensa -''_

"Oh,'' dice Sherlock, y agarra los hombros de John. ''El mensaje de teléfono.''

"La profesora Cairns. No pensarás que es ahí donde -''

"No puede haber muchas en la guía telefónica. Vamos, John.''

* * *

Irrumpieron por la puerta del planetario con un ruido que sonaba demasiado parecido al último aliento de alguien.

Una película se reproduce en una pantalla doblada en la oscura habitación, estrellas y planetas girando mientras una voz refinada y omnisciente describe el universo. Sherlock brama mientras la sombra del Golem se tambalea contra la pared, un distorsión de la casa de la risa con forma humana. Escuchan un súbito sonido sordo que sólo puede ser el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. La película salta de un minuto a otro, sumiendo a la habitación en destellos de oscuridad y luz. La profesora Cairns. _Mierda. _

John se precipita por las escaleras hacia el punto donde la sombra del Golem ondea, pero tras otra ronda de destellos brillantes, su visión se arruina. El fantasma de las imágenes de la habitación chamuscan sus retinas como una película de stop-motion horrible. Consigue llegar a lo alto de la habitación antes de que Sherlock de un grito ahogado abajo.

Preso del pánico, John tropieza de nuevo escaleras abajo, pistola en mano, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberle quitado el seguro. La luz parpadea para revelar a Sherlock y al Golem enredados en frente de la pantalla del planetario, bañado en estrellas. John eleva su pistola firmemente mientras manchas relampaguean frente a sus ojos. Dos manos en la pistola. Si sólo pudiera ver -

No tiene un tiro limpio. Sherlock pelea, la cabeza inclinada contra el enorme pecho del Golem mientras el Golem se curva a su alrededor.

''Déjale ir,'' rechina John, todavía buscando su objetivo, desesperado por la masa que forcejea frente a él. ''Déjale ir, o _te mataré.''_

La enorme cabeza calva del Golem gira hasta mirar a John, y Sherlock aprovecha la oportunidad y hunde sus dientes en el brazo del Golem. El asesino aúlla. Sigue sin tener un tiro. Sherlock se gira, y John escucha otro gruñido, una patada. La película salta otra vez, la voz del narrador trinando en chirridos inestables, pero John apenas lo nota sobre el sonido de su corazón palpitante.

"Sherlock -"

La luz parpadea y la cara de Sherlock aparece a la vista, tensa y furiosa. Agarra las manos del Golem, intentando empujar - _Los dedos, _piensa John, _Cristo. _Los dedos del Golem. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener esas manos alejadas de Sherlock, de conseguir que Sherlock esté lejos de ese agarre -

John les rodea, pero el Golem se mueve con él, girando a Sherlock entre ellos como un muñeco de trapo.

Justo en ese momento el Golem tropieza mientras el pie de Sherlock sale volando hacia un lateral. Se tambalean salvajemente por la falta de equilibrio, y el Golem parece agarrar a ciegas. Sherlock se gira de nuevo, un destello de movimiento -

El hombro izquierdo de John pincha, un dolor agudo que se dispara desde el deltoides hasta los dedos, eléctrico y entumecedor. Jadea, se estremece.

El Golem da un gruñido de asombro.

El enorme asesino recupera de repente el equilibrio y agarra de nuevo a Sherlock. Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandan. ''John -'' consigue decir, un boqueo bajo, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, una enorme mano se cierra alrededor del cuello de Sherlock. El Golem le propulsa al suelo en el espacio de un aliento.

El cuerpo entero de John se enfría. La película parpadea y se apaga, sumiéndoles en una absoluta oscuridad.

John espera para escuchar una respiración. Casi no oye nada. Contra la oscuridad, una última imagen mental: el Golem encorvándose sobre la figura boca abajo de Sherlock.

Tiene el tiro.

Ruido y luz desde la pistola. Un profundo grito de dolor. Un rasguño en la oscuridad, extremidades contra el suelo. Respiración entrecortada.

"¡Sherlock!"

John busca salvajemente en el suelo con la mano libre. Todavía ciego por los destellos, no puede ver mucho más que la tenue luz de la única salida de emergencia. Más forcejeo. Sus oídos pitan con el sonido de la pistola. El forcejeo parece disminuir.

Sus manos encuentran el familiar tejido áspero de la lana. La manga de Sherlock, su brazo, inmóvil.

Las manos de John vuelan sobre la forma tumbada boca a bajo de Sherlock, buscando sus grandes rizos, los finos huesos de su cara. Sus labios son suaves y flojos. Su estrecho pecho está inmóvil. John agarra con torpeza la muñeca de Sherlock, y ahí: un pulso débil y disperso.

Los reflejos toman el control. John echa hacia atrás la cabeza de Sherlock, pone una oreja en su boca. Está demasiado oscuro como para ver correctamente el pecho de Sherlock, así que descansa una mano allí en su lugar. John siempre había dicho que podría hacer esto con los ojos vendados. Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer valer su palabra.

"¿Sherlock?"

John siente el leve movimiento de aire contra su mejilla. Sherlock está respirando. Respirando, pero no está consciente. _Mierda. _Se inclina aún más cerca de la oreja de Sherlock, dándole un golpe fuerte, una vez, en el hombro. ''Vamos, Sherlock.''

Sherlock jadea.

''Está bien. Estás bien,'' insta John. Una mano en el hombro de Sherlock, otra en su costado; John le gira en la posición de recuperación. Sherlock inhala entrecortadamente, tose fuertemente, y vomita sobre el suelo de linóleo resbaladizo.

John respira.

''¿Se -'' Sherlock se ahoga, su voz áspera y débil. ''¿Se escapó?''

"Jodido idiota,'' dice John, y su propia voz suena áspera, casi tan áspera como la de Sherlock. Se mueve en la oscuridad hacia el otro lado de Sherlock, agarra sus hombros, lo coloca lejos de cualquier desastre dejado en el suelo. Hay otro lugar cercano que se siente pegajoso. Sangre tal vez.

John lanza una oración vengativa que pertenece al Golem.

Sherlock tose otra vez. Su voz es un resuello. ''¿Le has visto?''

''No lo hice,'' dice John, todavía agarrando el hombro de Sherlock. Su otra mano busca instintivamente el pelo de Sherlock, su cara, su cuello, el pulso en su vena yugular. Es rápido, pero regular. Todo parece en orden, por lo menos tanto como John puede decir en la oscuridad. ''Estaba _ocupado.''_

"John -"

''Cállate, Sherlock,'' dice John, un sonido amargo y roto. ''Cállate.''

Le está golpeando ahora, la secuencia de acontecimientos. La causa probable de la repentina ventaja de el Golem. Toda la información apunta a una conclusión obvia.

Siente la mano de Sherlock deslizarse sobre la suya: la izquierda. La única medida de la elevación y la caída del pecho de Sherlock. La mano de Sherlock le atrapa allí, y respiran en la oscuridad.

''La galería,'' dice Sherlock, después de un momento. Forcejea para sentarse. ''Tenemos que ir.''

''No puedes - vas a ir a un hospital, Sherlock.''

"Estoy bien.'' Sherlock está sentado ahora, apoyado pesadamente contra John. ''Estaré bien.''

Se inclina de forma inesperada, envuelve una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de John, y presiona sus frentes juntas. John puede sentir el aliento de Sherlock en su mejilla.

Y después Sherlock pelea con sus pies, una mano apoyada en el hombro de John. Se balancea, y después su linterna arroja un rayo cegador a través de las paredes, en las esquinas de la habitación.

''Parece que le has dado,'' dice Sherlock, moviendo su linterna en un amplio arco. ''No parece que haya suficiente sangre como para que sea una herida letal.''

"Vámonos, entonces.''

"Si. Tenemos que hacerlo. Comprobemos el piso superior sólo para estar seguros.''

Una simple orden. Negocios como siempre. _Estabas casi muerto, Sherlock. Todo en un día de trabajo, ¿no?_

''Vale,'' dice John, y es un saludo frío. Un capitán hacia su comandante en jefe.

Sherlock proyecta su linterna hacia la oscuridad, buscando. Sus pisadas hacen eco, inestables y vacilantes, sobre el suelo resbaladizo, y John le sigue.

* * *

El cuadro solitario se burla de ellos desde la pared del fondo. Dos personas están muertas. _Casi una tercera, _piensa John. _Muy cerca de una tercera. _No están cerca de una solución, y en algún lugar, presumiblemente, otra víctima está cubierta de explosivos. El terrorista está ganando. Ha ganado ya, tal vez.

No hablan en el viaje en taxi hasta la gallería.

Sherlock está a su lado ahora, el abrigo quitado, la fuerza recuperada en gran parte, estudiando el no Vermeer en cuestión. Su traje a medida apenas está arrugado, una camisa blanca aseada con los botones desabrochados en el cuello. Muy profesional, muy refinado, además de los cinco grandes moratones con forma de dedos que van oscureciéndose de rojo a púrpura a través de su cuello con un tatuaje perturbador.

El alivio de John se está endureciendo rápidamente en una furia enfermiza.

''John,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja. Pensamientos enteros, silenciosos, en esa palabra.

"Vamos, entonces. Tú eres el genio,'' murmura John. Sale un poco más duro de lo esperado.

Lestrade, detrás de Sherlock, dirige a John una mirada de sorpresa de soslayo. John no la devuelve. No está seguro de lo que diría, si se permite hablar a sí mismo.

Sherlock pesca el teléfono rosa, escribiendo en él como si fuera a convocar la solución por pura fuerza de voluntad. ''El cuadro es falso,'' murmura. ''Tiene que serlo.''

La dueña de la galería, severa, bien vestida, pasea con evidente molestia. ''Ese cuadro se ha puesto a prueba por todos las exámenes -''

La repentina llamada del teléfono en la mano de Sherlock la interrumpe. Sherlock contesta con un solo golpe de su dedo pulgar. ''El cuadro es falso. Esa es la respuesta.''

Silencio.

''Tengo la solución, el cuadro tiene que ser falso. ¿Probarlo? ¿Quieres que lo pruebe?''

No hay respuesta. Sherlock mira al cuadro, el teléfono sostenido frente a él.

''Lo probaré. Tiempo. Sólo dame tiempo.''

"Diez.'' Emite una voz desde el teléfono: un niño. Claramente, un niño. John se siente enfermo. Traga contra el miedo nauseabundo.

Lestrade, a su lado, gruñe y se aparta, visiblemente dolido. ''Es un niño. Jesús, es un niño.''

''Nueve.''

Sherlock se gira, mira a John. Rogando.

_No puedo, _piensa John hacia él, _no puedo controlarlo, lo sabes, Sherlock -_

_No puede controlarlo. Debido a que no puede, Sherlock casi muere. Debido a que no puede, este niño está a punto de morir. Es como una especia de prueba retorcida repartida por el universo: __¿Preparado, John Watson? Tu habilidad sería malditamente útil si sólo supieras como usarla. _

John gira, se aleja, cubre su cara. No puede hacerlo. No puede ver a Sherlock falla. Sherlock no puede fallar, no lo hará -

Escucha a Sherlock pasear frenéticamente. No están cerca, y este niño va a _morir, _y no hay nada que John pueda hacer, no hay pistola, no hay objetivo, no hay gatillo, sólo _Sherlock -_

Y después: su cuello. La parte de atrás de su cuello pincha, escalofríos deslizándose por sus omóplatos. Cierra sus ojos, deseando que sea real. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, respirando fuertemente. Demasiado confuso, tal vez su imaginación - Exhala un largo suspiro.

Las puntas de sus dedos. Dos dedos de su mano derecha. Apenas entumecidos.

Los ojos de Sherlock vuelan abiertos, redondos y pálidos y frenéticos. ''¡Oh!'' jadea, un sonido casi doloroso. ''Oh - ese es _brillante -''_

Es algo llamado la Supernova de Van Buren.

El reloj se para.

* * *

Sherlock se hace un ovillo en si silla, las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho. La tele resuena a modo de sonido de fondo. Lestrade llamó no hace mucho. El niño está a salvo, que es lo único que importa, se recuerda John a sí mismo. Lo único.

John no ha sido capaz de hablar mucho desde entonces.

Hubo unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas, a decir verdad, cuando llegaron al piso hace unas horas. John había examinado el cuello de Sherlock, comprobado sus ojos con la linterna de su maletín médico. Sherlock no protestó.

''Fueron dos pitidos, te das cuenta de eso,'' dice Sherlock eventualmente sobre el rugido sordo de la televisión. ''Queda un pitido.''

John no quiere estar cerca para verlo.

No dice nada, picotea unas cuentas teclas de su portátil. Una entrada de blog final, o al menos el principio de una. Una explicación de justificación, quizás, de porqué no va a escribir una de nuevo.

''Tres víctimas zurdas, John.'' Sherlock presiona sus dedos juntos. ''Eso tiene que ser significativo -''

"Disfruta descubriéndolo, entonces.''

Sherlock se endereza y estira su cuello para mirar a John, sentado a la mesa. ''¿Hmm?''

''Diviértete con eso,'' dice John, un poco más fuerte. ''La mejor de las suertes.''

"¿Hay algún problema?''

"Buen descubrimiento.'' John cierra su portátil con un click definitivo. ''Me preguntaba cuando ibas a comprenderlo, que hay con ese poderoso cerebro tuyo. O quizás ha estado un poco - no sé, _privado de oxígeno _hoy.''

Sherlock se gira hacia la televisión. ''Déjame saber cuando hayas terminado con tu rabieta, voy a pedir comida para llevar.''

John se burla, echa hacia atrás su silla de la mesa. ''No crees que lo digo en serio.''

''Tu don tuvo un efecto bastante desafortunado con el Golem,'' dice Sherlock, desplegándose a sí mismo de su asiento y encaramándose en su lugar en la parte trasera de la butaca. ''No voy a negarlo. Pero después tuvo un efecto bastante impresionante en mi deducción final. Salvamos a un niño. Diría que hemos salido adelante para el día.''

John sonríe tristemente. ''¿Es esa tu evaluación de como ha ido el día hoy, entonces?''

''Si,'' dice Sherlock secamente. ''No muy diferente de lo habitual, en resumen.''

"¿Así que el hecho de que no estuvieras respirando por parte de ello, no es realmente un mal momento? ¿Qué hay del hecho de que yo fui la razón de que no estuvieras respirando?''

"John.'' La voz de Sherlock pierde rápidamente su calidez. ''Casi me he muerto por lo menos una docena de veces desde que te mudaste, sin incluir el día que nos conocimos. Inicialmente parecía ser un punto fuerte.''

"¿Y cuantas veces fue mi culpa, exactamente?''

La mandíbula de Sherlock se aprieta.

''Ya me lo imaginaba.''

Sherlock exhala fuertemente. ''¿Te crees que me preocupa eso?''

''No.'' La voz de John se endurece en falsa alegría. ''No, Sherlock, no lo creo. Y ese es el problema. No te importa en lo absoluto que me hayas puesto en una posición de verte morir por algo que hice. De verdad no te importa nada.''

Sherlock está de pie. ''No puedo darme el lujo de pensar de esa manera. Teníamos un _tiempo límite, _John. Este terrorista está jugando un juego, extendiendo trampas para mi beneficio. Si no resuelvo los puzzles, gente morirá, como te encanta recordarme. Es muy sencillo.''

''Tienes razón,'' dice John amargamente. ''Es sencillo. Es sólo sobre el juego. Sobre el terrorista y tu habilidad de ganar su juego, no importa el precio.''

"¿Querías que probara una método de acción diferente?'' la voz de Sherlock golpea un borde perceptiblemente ronco. ''¿Que sugerirías, exactamente? ¿Invitar a nuestro misterioso terrorista a tomar el té?''

"¿Qué tal escucharme a mí por una vez? ¿Qué tal dejarme en el puto piso ahora que hemos descubierto que mi presencia es un riesgo importante?''

"Tu definición de 'importante' es cuestionable.''

"¿Qué parte de 'casi hago que te maten' es cuestionable?''

Sherlock camina hasta la ventana, se asoma. ''Hay riesgos involucrados en todos los casos que tomamos. Tu presencia es una ventaja que no podemos permitirnos perder.''

''No.'' John se mueve en su silla para mirar a Sherlock. ''No, mi presencia es una ventaja a la que no puedes renunciar. ¿Sólo otra droga para ti, no es así? ¿Cómo se siente, cuando mi don te afecta? Debe ser un infierno de chute. Una vez adicto, siempre un adicto, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?''

Sherlock está en silencio.

''Todo tiene sentido, en realidad,'' añada John, algo frío y pesado en la boca del estómago. ''La razón por la cual alguien como tú me tendría cerca. En realidad no necesitas a un doctor militar. Lestrade tiene a un equipo para las autopsias. Muy inteligente por tu parte también, esa pizca de seducción. Era la mejor manera de asegurarse de que me quedaba cerca, ¿no? Mete a John a la cama, te seguirá como un puto perro perdido. ¿Estaba Lestrade en esto? Él es el experto en perros, después de todo.''

"¿Crees que eso fue lo que pasó?'' dice Sherlock en voz baja. Su mirada está fija en algún lugar fuera de la ventana; coches, quizás. Las luces de la calle.

"Es la explicación más lógica, ¿no crees?'' John se levanta. ''De lo contrario-''

No es capaz de decirlo. Camina hasta el centro de la habitación. Su mano izquierda se aprieta reflexivamente.

La voz de Sherlock, desde cerca de la ventana, es sorprendentemente tranquila. ''Lo siento, John.''

''Lo sientes.'' El corazón de John está latiendo con fuerza. ''¿Por qué? ¿Por mentirme todo este tiempo?''

"Sabía lo del francotirador.'' La voz de Sherlock es extrañamente carente de emoción. ''Tuve una prueba de que tu don era peligroso. Me arriesgué. Pensé que confiarías en mí, y lo hiciste. Debería haber sido tu elección.''

El estómago de John se cae. ''¿De qué demonios estás hablando?''

Sherlock se gira, enmarcado contra la cortina. ''La noche que descubrí tu don, pedí un favor, conseguí tus tu expediente militar mientras estabas dormido. Quería ver si había algún patrón, si tu don había causado accidentes involuntariamente. Leí el informe del día en que te dispararon.''

John traga. ''¿Y?''

''El informe era de que un francotirador disparó a tu unidad desde una distancia inusual. Una distancia altamente inusual. Se asumió que el francotirador tenía algún tipo de don relacionado con las armas, o la puntería. Pero ningún don fue alguna vez documentado que resultara de una precisión a tal largo alcance. El incidente fue oficialmente clasificado como sin resolver.''

"Mi don,'' dice John. ''Mi don...afectó al francotirador.''

Sherlock asiente.

''Sabías,'' dice John lentamente, ''que provoqué la muerte de la mayor parte de mi unidad.''

"Lo provocaste sin querer.''

"Lo sabías.''

"Si. Pero de nuevo, la posibilidad de desastre, teniendo en cuenta el resto de tu historia, parecía muy escasa. Un sólo incidente documentado en toda tu vida adulta.'' Una pausa. ''Lo siento.''

La visión de John da vueltas, manchas de blanco y negro. ''Te vi _morir, _Sherlock,'' se ahoga. ''Te vi jodidamente bien morir frente a mí por algo que hice - tú, y _te quiero_, Sherlock, y casi te mato hoy, y deberías haberme _dejado.''_

Sherlock mira por la ventana otra vez. Su expresión tranquila se arregla para ser exasperante y escalofriante a la vez. ''Como he dicho, no fue deliberado.''

''Dios, no, por supuesto que no lo fue.'' John mira hacia arriba, sacude su cabeza. '' 'Lo siento, John, parece más importante ahorrarme diez segundos de deducción que _no morir.' ''_

"Esos diez segundos fueron cruciales.''

"Sabías que mi propio don hizo que me dispararan, que mató a un grupo de gente - mis _amigos, _Sherlock, mi jodida unidad - y discutes conmigo, me haces sentir como si estuviera loco por querer tomar precauciones.''

"No había tiempo para tomar precauciones.''

"No, Sherlock. La única explicación - la única - es que me estabas usando. No puedes imaginar lo que es tener a un amigo que casi muere frente a ti. _Que de hecho _murió frente a ti. O no habrías hecho nada de esto.''

"Tú también podrías haber muerto,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja.

"Eso están muy bien,'' dice John. ''Bien. Estás empezando a ver a lo que me refiero.''

Una larga pausa.

''He acabado con esto.'' John retrocede, busca a tientas el abrigo de invierno colgado en el respaldo de su asiento, empieza a ponérselo. ''Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Sherlock, lo hago. Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien más que te haga pensar más rápido, o lo que sea que hagas, porque he acabado con ese trabajo en particular. No puedo hacer esto más.''

Sherlock mira a John. Es como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, sin reaccionar, inflexible. Una estatua particularmente encantadora en una camisa hecha a medida y pantalones.

''Volveré a por mis cosas después,'' dice John, e intenta sonar casual, pero la ruptura de su voz le delata.

Se gira y trota escaleras abajo hasta la puerta y está fuera en la noche antes de que su pierna deje de funcionar. Le hace doblarse por un momento; se inclina contra la barandilla de la escalinata, toma un sorbo de aire. Su cara está húmeda.

John quiere que su pierna se comporte. Lo hace, pero a duras penas. Cojea calle abajo desde Baker Street hasta la estación de metro. No tiene un destino en mente, pero no pensará en eso, no todavía. Entrará en la plataforma y dejará que los trenes traqueteen, y alguno de ellos le llevará a algún lugar.

Nunca se ha sentido así antes. Nunca en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando le dispararon.

No ha pasado ni un bloque antes de que un coche negro elegante se detiene a su lado, y la puerta se abre.

''Dile a Mycroft que puede irse a la mierda,'' grita John.

Un hombre alto y corpulento con un traje negro sale del coche. Va a ser una de esas veces, ¿verdad? Jodido Mycroft. Si esto es un intento de intimidación para que John se quede, no va a funcionar.

El hombre se acerca a John. ''Entre al coche, por favor.''

''He dicho,'' dice John, alzando su barbilla, ''que puedes decirle a tu jefe que se vaya a la mierda.''

"Dijo que quizás dirías algo como eso,'' dice el hombre y se cierne todavía más cerca. Parece que va armado.

Esto es raro.

''¿Dónde está Anthea?''

El hombre no dice nada. Busca en su bolsillo y saca algo que parece un pañuelo. Antes de que John pueda parpadear, el hombre llega y agarra la parte posterior de la cabeza de John. John se estremece en estado de shock, entonces forcejea por instinto, pero el hombre es dos veces su tamaño.

_Dejé la pistola en el piso, _piensa John. _Cristo. Dejé la pistola -_

El pañuelo cubre la nariz y la boca de John, y le atrapa un olor acre y fuerte. Pelea por dos respiraciones acres y sin sentido, y la calle se vuelve negra.


	9. Capítulo 9

Aún está oscuro. La cabeza de John duele. Está cálido - un poco demasiado cálido. Envuelto por algo. Un pequeño movimiento, vibraciones. ¿En un coche? Un coche, quizás. Cierra sus ojos, porque su cabeza duele.

Abre los ojos y mira de reojo contra una luz brillante. Su cabeza palpita. Objetos raros y voluminosos presionados de alguna manera contra su pecho y espalda. Está desplomado en un banco de un vestuario. Huele fuertemente a cloro.

Por lo general, en este punto del sueño, John espera a que su comandante en jefe aparezca y le diga a su unidad que se mueva. Hacia el norte. Habrá alguna combinación de arena, ruido y muerte. Y entonces a John le dispararán, y despertará y tomará dos paracetamol para su dolor de cabeza.

''Ah, estás despierto,'' dice una voz en su oído. Suena vagamente familiar, pero definitivamente no es su comandante en jefe. John exprime su cerebro: ¿alguien más de su unidad? ¿Un colega de la escuela de medicina? Su subconsciente está dando su mejor esfuerzo esta vez. ''¿Ya estás decidido a unirte a nosotros, Dr. Watson?''

John gruñe, intenta sentarse. Es difícil. Quizás sea porque está envuelto en explosivos.

Sus sentidos saltan para ajustarse lo suficientemente rápido como para romper la barrera del sonido. Un escaneo de medio segundo a la situación le hace ver que el vestuario está vacío. Una cuerda serpentea alrededor de la nuca de John y termina en un dispositivo en su oreja. Está llevando un abrigo de invierno sobre un chaleco negro envuelto en una capa de plástico y cables y ladrillos de Semtex. El abrigo no es suyo. El pensamiento de que alguien haya puesto un dispositivo en su oído y le haya puesto el abrigo de un extraño es de alguna manera más aterrador que los explosivos mismos.

''Puedes relajarte,'' dice la voz en su oído, cadente, con un leve acento irlandés. ''Todo estará bien siempre y cuando sigas mis órdenes. Eres un buen soldado, ¿no es verdad, Dr. Watson? Sé que eres bueno siguiendo órdenes.''

John mira alrededor pero se da cuenta de que no puede girar muy bien, no con la enorme capucha del abrigo tras él. Sabe que es mejor no levantarse o moverse mucho. Debe haber una cámara, en algún lado. Asiente, una vez, para mostrar que ha entendido.

No hay manera de salir de esto. Sherlock estaba intentando quedarse un paso por delante del terrorista, pero John le distrajo. El terrorista debe haber estado esperando a que esto pasara, y ahora el juego se ha acabado. Jaque mate.

''Así es como jugamos,'' continúa la voz. ''Dices lo que yo digo, cuando te diga que hables. Sencillo. Si no lo haces bien, presionaré un botón. Quizás te sientas algo...frito, cuando lo haga. Quizás necesites protector solar. Oh, ¿No has traído ninguna? Que pena.'' La voz cambia de sirope a veneno. ''¿Ha quedado claro?''

John asiente otra vez.

La voz vuelve a ser sirope una vez más. ''Estamos esperando a un visitante dentro de un momento. Levántate, querido mío, estás apunte de hacer una gran entrada.''

John se endereza. Cada músculo de su cuerpo protesta, y lo que no están tensos y rígidos están cerca de vibrar por la tensión. El vestuario es sofocante. El abrigo huele a alguien más, el perfume invasivo del sudor de un extraño, y esto más que nada le envía una náusea a la parte posterior de la garganta de John.

''Camina hacia la puerta.''

John obedece.

Escucha otra puerta abrirse, y luego el sonido de pasos en el azulejo, medidos, precisos. Conoce ese ritmo. Pero entonces John vio esto venir. Podía ver el gran final en cuento vio los cables en su cuerpo.

La voz de Sherlock, oscura y resonante, preguntas desde el otro lado de la puerta. ''Recibí tu mensaje,'' llama. ''Te he traído algo.''

John traga. Una gota de sudor corre por su sien. Con el sonido de la voz de Sherlock, la náusea aumenta insoportablemente en su garganta.

'Todos tus pequeños puzzles, hacerme bailar.'' El tono usualmente fresco de Sherlock suena extrañamente tensa. ''Un montaje brillante. Pero el precio de jugar era demasiado.''

"Abre la puerta,'' dice la voz en el oído de John, y entonces, una tonadilla petulante: ''Di hola a tu _novio._''

John abre la puerta y sale.

El agua golpea ruidosamente contra las baldosas de una piscina cubierta, sucia y resbaladiza por la edad. El hedor caliente de cloración amenaza con abrumarle. Sherlock, al final de la habitación, se gira para mirar a John. Sus ojos se abren en estado de shock.

_No es eso, _piensa John desesperadamente. _No es lo que piensas, no es -_

_''Repite después de mí,'' dice la voz en el oído de John. ''Buenas tardes. Menuda sorpresa, ¿eh, Sherlock?''_

Repite John, tragando contra el reflejo de náusea.

''John,'' respira Sherlock. La expresión de su cara. La expresión de su cara expulsa cualquier enfado que John haya tenido alguna vez, toda, porque Sherlock parece como si alguien le hubiera golpeado fuerte en la tripa. Nunca ha visto esa expresión en la cara de Sherlock antes.

No quiere verla nunca más.

''Apuesto a que nunca viste venir esto,'' repite John, cada palabra deslizándose de su boca con bilis.

"Muéstrale lo que tienes tras la cortina número uno, Johnny,'' manda la voz.

John parpadea contra el escozor de sus ojos y abre su abrigo. El láser rojo del arma de un francotirador parpadea de la nada, jugando sobre los cables enredados y los pedazos de plástico en su pecho. _Lo siento, _piensa, esperando que Sherlock pueda leer algo de desesperación en los ojos de John. _Lo siento mucho. _

''¿Qué te gustaría...que le haga decir ahora?''

Sherlock acorta la distancia un paso, completamente asolado. ''Para,'' dice, dirigiéndose a la voz invisible. ''Para. Tengo lo que necesitas. Ven y cógelo. ¿Me quieres? Haré lo que quieras. No necesitas a John.''

Una puerta se abre en algún lugar tras ellos.

''¡Incorrecto!'' dice la voz, pero esta vez no habla a través de John - no hay retraso, ni el enfermizo rebote de las palabras en la cabeza de John. Ahora, sin cuerpo, resuena desde el otro extremo de la piscina. ''Has entendido bastante mal el punto del juego, Sr. Sherlock Holmes. Me encuentro bastante...decepcionado.''

Pasos contra el azulejo.

John puede ver la reacción de Sherlock: sorpresa, estrechándose rápidamente en furia. Sherlock

levanta la pistola de John, apunta con ella firmemente a un objetivo tras ellos.

''Jim Moriarty,'' canta la voz. ''¡Ho-la!''

John mira los músculos de la mandíbula de Sherlock tensarse.

El dueño de la voz se acerca, los pasos se hacen cada vez más audibles tras John, y las venas de John corren frías con pánico claustrofóbico puro. El asaltante se acerca, y no puede hablar, no puede moverse, ni siquiera puede ver la cara del hombre. Quizás nunca vea su cara.

''Jim de IT, ¿te acuerdas?''

_Jim de IT. _La mandíbula de John se abre en shock, y recuerda: un hombre olvidable, deliberadamente olvidable. La voz cae en la familiaridad mientras John busca a tientas en la tenue memoria una cara que se ajuste. ''El caso de Jabez Biz. Creo que no nos conocemos bastante, Sr. Holmes. Se que conocí al Dr. Watson. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme?'' Ahora el hombre está por el hombro de John, pero John no gira su cabeza. ''Encantado de verte de nuevo, John. Siempre es agradable encontrarse con un compañero Zurdo.'' Y ahora la voz - _Jim - _se pavonea, inclinando su cabeza fuera del campo de visión de John. ''Apuesto que no viste venir esto. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, ¿verdad?''

_Sherlock no dice nada, la pistola todavía apuntando firmemente a hombre al lado de John. Jim Moriarty, piensa John. El taxista, hace ya tiempo. Este es __Moriarty._

Moriarty camina a su lado, dándole al menos a John una vista parcial de su captor: una silueta oscura, un traje caro, pulido, limpio. Este hombre. Este hombre, este trabajador de la IT de buenos modales, es su maestro terrorista. Nada ha tenido alguna vez menos sentido.

Moriarty se señala a si mismo, entonces levanta una mano. ''No está mal para ser un Zurdo, ¿hmm? Sólo te he dado un pequeño vistazo de lo que tengo en marcha, Sherlock. Soy un especialista, sabes. Como tú. Un asesor.''

''Un asesor criminal,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja. ''Brillante.''

"¿Asesor criminal? Oh, lo haces sonar todo demasiado _siniestro,'' _Moriarty sonríe. ''Pero creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña reunión de negocios. De un asesor a otro.''

Sherlock quita una mano de la pistola y la mete en el bolsillo de su traje, entonces sostiene en alto la memoria usb del piso de Joe Harrison. ''Te lo dije,'' dice. ''Tengo lo que quieres. Los planos del misil.''

''¡Oh, eso!'' entona Moriarty. Camina hacia adelante, ignorando alegremente el arma apuntando a su cabeza, y ahora John puede ver una forma inconsecuente y delgada, la parte de atrás de un corte de pelo pulcro, un cuello blanco como un fantasma presionado contra el delgado cuello de una camisa blanca limpia.

"Cógelo,'' dice Sherlock fríamente.

Moriarty arrebata la memoria usb de la mano extendida de Sherlock y la sostiene en alto, girándola entre su pulgar y dedo índice con el aire de un niño a punto de saltar una piedra. ''¡Abu-rrido!'' la tira sin darle importancia a la piscina. ''No, estás equivocado, Sherlock. Eso no es lo que quiero.''

''Eso no es lo que quieres,'' repite Sherlock de manera inexpresiva.

"Dios, no. ¿Crees que me he metido en todos estos problemas por unos planos clasificados corrientes de misil? Me siento _insultado, _de verdad que si. ¿No piensas algo mejor de mi, después de todo este tiempo? No, sé lo que quiero.'' La postura de Moriarty cambia, y su voz cambia con ella, sacando palabras como si tirara de las alas de un insecto. ''La atención exclusiva del único detective consultor del mundo.''

"Creo que puedes estar razonablemente seguro de la tienes,'' dice Sherlock secamente. ''¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?''

"Bueno, no podía resistirme a verte en carne y hueso, Sherlock Holmes,'' mira lascivamente Moriarty. ''Quiero decir, ¿quién podría? Tus pómulos son objeto de leyenda, y esos ojos, quiero decir, no me hagas empezar, ¿cierto, Dr. Watson?'' da un codazo a la chaqueta abultada de John con complicidad, y John se sonroja con una mezcla de furia e incomodidad. ''Pero creo que he organizado esta reunión para que pudiera transmitir un mensaje.'' Moriarty mete sus manos en sus bolsillos, balanceándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones. ''Retrocede.''

"Haces esto considerablemente difícil.''

"Me da lo mismo.''

"Porque,' dice Sherlock lentamente, y el cerebro de John corre, recorriendo un camino similar por una vez - ''¿porque me ibas a buscar, construir estos esquemas elaborados para mi beneficio, si quieres que te deje sólo?''

Moriarty retrocede y se inclina para susurrar en el oído de John, la oreja que no está ocupada para transmitir su voz. La sangre golpea contra la pared del esqueleto de John. ''Es inteligente, ¿verdad? Puedo ver porqué te gusta. Siempre pensando.''

Su respiración permanece demasiado cerca de la piel de John, alzando los pelos de los brazos de John. Le envía el frío y violento escalofrío por la nuca empapada de John.

Moriarty se endereza, ajusta su corbata, e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. Mira a John con una ceja alzada, dirige una conocida sonrisa, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Sherlock.

''Lo siento, tu médico es _tan _distrayente. No he respondido a tu pregunta, ¿verdad? Porque, Sherlock, sin un juego, no me hubieras tomado en serio. No sabrías de lo que soy capaz. Y _me encanta _jugar a juegos, pero no todo es un juego. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no me dejas solo?''

Sherlock rueda sus ojos. ''Déjame adivinar. Me matarás. Que aburrido.''

John cierra sus ojos. Siente una impotencia casi indistinguible de dolor físico. Su cabeza no para de golpear, un latido mareado de pánico y desesperación.

La voz de Moriarty cae hasta el fondo, salvaje y cruda. ''No Sherlock, _te quemaré.'' _ La palabra se enrosca con veneno. ''Quemaré tu _corazón._''

El instinto primaria sobrepasa todo pensamiento. John se lanza hacia adelante y se agarra a Moriarty alrededor de su pecho en un desesperado abrazo de oso. ''Corre, Sherlock,'' jadea con los dientes apretados.

Las esquinas puntiagudas del Semtex se clavan en el pecho de John mientras Moriarty canta con alegría. ''¡Oh, muy bien!'' exclama, mientras se balancean sin equilibrio.

Sherlock no se mueve. Levanta la vista, observando el haz del rifle del francotirador.

La presión en la cabeza de John bien podría romperle el cráneo. _Moriarty morirá, _piensa, preparándose a sí mismo mientras el hombre forcejea en su agarre. _Moriarty -_

La presión se acumula, golpeando en sus sienes. _Moriarty, _piensa otra vez, y siente una ahora-familiar sensación distintamente rara en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Se siente como si todo su cerebro estuviera a punto de estornudar.

_Eso no, _piensa. _El don no, no ahora - no con un francotirador, por el amor de Dios, ahora no -_

_La sensación se disipa. _

John está completamente aturdido. Está lo suficientemente aturdido como para olvidar que está envuelto en explosivos y agarrando a un psicópata criminalmente loco. Se fija en Sherlock con una mirada urgente y desea que pudiera decirle lo que acaba de pasar, pero hay un negocio mortal que atender. ''Si tu francotirador aprieta el gatillo, Sr. Moriarty, entonces volaremos por los aires lo dos,'' deja salir entre dientes.

''¿No es dulce?'' canturrea Moriarty, gruñendo mientras John le aprieta más cerca. ''Puedo ver porqué le mantienes cerca. Tan leal. Pero - ¡ups!''

La luz roja danzante del láser del francotirador desaparece del pecho de John. Reaparece, en su lugar, en la frente de Sherlock.

''Me temo que ya has mostrado tu mano aquí, Dr. Watson,'' dice Moriarty, apoyándose perezoso en los brazos cerrados de John contra el voluminoso Semtex.

John deja caer sus manos, retrocede. El láser baila de nuevo hacia los explosivos de su chaleco. Moriarty camina lejos y sacude su traje caro.

No hay salida. Si sólo John pudiera _pensar -_

Sherlock. Sherlock puede pensar. Quizás Sherlock pueda pensar por ambos.

John cierra sus ojos, escucha el eco del agua de la piscina, y busca el fantasma de la presión que sentía antes. Una cosa es estar sumido en un sueño; otra es buscarlo.

Y entonces, algo: algo vacilando en el borde de la imaginación, algo no del todo real. Con la misma rapidez, se ha ido.

''Bueno, ha sido divertido, chicos, de verdad que lo ha sido,'' dice Moriarty juvenilmente, mirando de Sherlock a John. ''Todas las cosas buenas, sin embargo - ya sabéis lo que dicen. Es hora de que recoja mis regalos y me vaya a casa.''

John traga, y con el acto, una leve presión regresa. Se mueve indistintamente, primero sobre una ceja, y luego a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Es más fácil reconocerlo ahora, pero se escabulle con la misma facilidad. Como arena a través de los dedos.

En el peor de los casos, John podría activar al francotirador con su don. Pero podría activar a Sherlock en su lugar. Y es un riesgo que merece la pena tomar.

Sherlock cambia su peso, estabiliza la pistola.

Una brusca, eléctrica sacudida azota la espina dorsal de John. Su pulso como un beso de sensación entumecida que va por sus dedos. Esperanza y pánico le paralizan por igual, en cantidades abrumadoras. _Sherlock, _piensa. _Por favor, Dios, deja que sea Sherlock esta vez -_

Una brusca, rápida respiración. ''Oh,'' dice Sherlock. Sus ojos están muy, muy abiertos. ''Oh -'' y John no puede contenerse, casi sonriendo abiertamente.

Su puntería siempre ha sido excelente.

''No vas a matar a John,'' dice Sherlock uniformemente.

"Interesante teoría,'' canta Moriarty, pero hay una nota en su voz que le da a John un descanso. ''Especialmente considerando que es el que está aquí atado con explosivos. Pero es un pensamiento adorable.''

"No vas a matar a John,'' repite Sherlock, ''porque quieres llevarlo contigo. Él es el precio de este pequeño juego. El 'regalo', por así decirlo.''

El corazón de John retoma su cadencia salvaje otra vez. Mira a Sherlock con incredulidad.

Moriarty, por una vez, permanece en un chocante silencio. La postura de sus hombros cambia.

''Oh, si,'' dice Sherlock, una leve sonrisa en la esquina de su boca. ''Estas pruebas, estos complicados crímenes, el tiempo límite, las cuidadosas pistas. Todo parece un poco _demasiado _trabajo para atraerme, sólo para decirme que me mantenga lejos. No, tenía un motivo diferente. Sabías algo. Querías vernos trabajar. Querías ver a _John._''

Sherlock da un paso adelante, todavía apuntando a Moriarty con la pistola. ''Estabas lo suficientemente interesado en mí al principio, para asegurarme. Quizás yo era la motivación original de tu pequeño proyecto - fue claramente diseñado para mis intereses. Pero algo pasó, algo que cambio tu enfoque. Conociste a John Watson y detonaste tu primera bomba el mismo día.''

''Es un brillante cuenta cuentos, ¿verdad?'' dice Moriarty, medio en el oído de John, algo ligeramente rabioso en su tono. ''¿Intenta halagarte? ¿Hacer que todo dependa de ti? He escuchado que no es el más considerado de los compañeros.''

"No pudiste resistirte a dejar una pista,'' continúa Sherlock, su sonrisa creciendo poco a poco. ''Una pequeña tarjeta de negocios inteligente. Tres víctimas zurdas. Un indicio de que quizás los Zurdos merecen un segundo vistazo. Porque sabes que John no es en realidad zurdo - y lo sabes porque _tú tampoco lo eres.'' _

Moriarty camina lentamente hacia Sherlock, tres largos y medidos pasos, y se para. Pone sus manos en los bolsillos e inclina su cabeza con asombro. ''Sherlock Holmes.'' El nombre es una daga, algo peligroso y afilado. ''Parece que no te he subestimando después de todo.''

''No eres zurdo natural.'' Sherlock está en medio de una deducción ahora, un fácil y rápido golpeteo de palabras en desacuerdo con su firme agarre en la pistola de John. ''Nunca has sido zurdo, ¿verdad, Jim? Naciste diestro como el resto, pero a una edad muy temprana debiste darte cuenta que te sería ventajoso ocultar tu habilidad. Te las arreglaste para engañar el panel de pruebas en la escuela primaria - impresionante, pero no difícil, considerando que probablemente no estaban buscando niños _que pretendían _ser zurdos. Y ahora has jugado a ser Zurdo tanto tiempo, que tu cuerpo se ha adaptado, como una segunda naturaleza.''

"Así que tienes un don, lo que está claro, y es un don que te permitió saber instantáneamente que John no es una persona zurda normal. Más que eso: John te sería útil. Muy útil.''

"Oooooh,'' exhala Moriarty, casi saltando sobre los talones. ''_Eres _bueno. Realmente bueno, Sherlock. Era un plan adorable, ¿verdad? Sabía que caerías por él. Esa es tu...debilidad.'' Muerde esa palabra decadentemente, como si fuera una broma deliciosa. ''Siempre has querido todo para ser inteligente. Ahora, ¿deberíamos terminar el juego?''

Moriarty gira hacia John, hundiéndose en una reverencia, luego enderezándose, enganchando un brazo invasivo en el hueco del codo de John. Tira de John para acercándole. ''Siempre quise una mascota. Nunca me permitieron tener una de niño, no después de lo del gato y las tijeras de costura.'' Deja caer su barbilla sobre el hombro de John y parpadea hacia él como un búho mientras John mira resueltamente hacia delante. ''¿Qué opinas sobre esto, Johnny? ¿Quieres ser mi... mano derecha?''

John no se mueve. Se está construyendo dentro de él otra vez, esa sensación de apunto de estornudar. John puede decir, ahora, cuan fácilmente se puede confundir con algo más, como se parece a la imaginación, algún tipo de hipo fantasma de estado de ánimo. Pero Moriarty _tiene un don, _y aparentemente uno peligroso - este no es momento de correr riesgos. John tiene que disipar la presión ahora mismo, a menos que pueda estar absolutamente seguro de que esta _cosa _que puede hacer, lo que sea que es, encontrará a Sherlock, y únicamente a Sherlock.

De alguna manera, sin saber cómo, está seguro.

Como apuntar con una pistola, peor no exactamente así. Como apuntar como una linterna, ajustando el rayo de luz, y mirando a Sherlock en la luz, ojos pálidos como el acero, un rizo húmedo pegado ligeramente a su frente. Si sobreviven a esto, piensa John, peinará ese rizo lejos y presionará sus labios en ese punto.

Cuando tiembla, esta vez, no es una sorpresa, por el hecho de que no es sorprendente.

Los ojos de Sherlock se amplían, y esta vez mira a John. El arqueamiento débil de una ceja.

John asiente, pero sólo apenas.

La boca de Sherlock se tuerce hasta una casi sonrisa.

''Una cosa más, sin embargo, Sr. Moriarty,'' dice Sherlock suavemente. ''Sobre tu don. Quizás quieras usarlo ahora mismo. Creo que serás capaz de ver que John ya no te será de mucha utilidad más.''

Abruptamente, Moriarty pierde el agarre en el brazo de John, luego deja caer el brazo. Se gira, con los ojos abiertos, para mirar a Sherlock.

''Oh, y mi hermano quizás esté particularmente interesado en tu notable habilidad,'' añade Sherlock. ''Especialmente desde, creo, está sin documentar. Pero estoy seguro de que encontrará una manera de cambiar eso.'' Hace una pausa, y la insinuación de una sonrisa cruza su rostro. ''Creo que preferirías haber mostrado _tu _mano.''

El láser del francotirador continúa bailando a través de los cables del pecho de John.

Moriarty arrastra una mano lentamente por su cara. ''Que agradable haber tenido una charla apropiada,'' dice al final. Da unos pasos hacia atrás con soltura detrás de John, y después sus pasos empiezan a decaer, lentamente, deliberadamente, hasta que se paran.

''Debo decir, sin embargo, _que estoy _un poco decepcionado. El Dr. Watson habría traído una pequeña luz a mi lugar de trabajo. Mucho más divertido que un pez de colores.''

Una puerta detrás de John se abre y se cierra.

Sherlock mira hacia John, empieza a bajar lentamente la pistola.

La puerta se abre de nuevo.

''Yo de nuevo,'' llama Moriarty, su voz una vez más suave y maleable. ''Soy _tan _cambiante...esa es _mi _debilidad. Sólo quería decir, te mataría ahora, pero parece demasiado aburrid. Te debo algo mucho, mucho más especial para celebrar la ocasión.'' Una suave risa. ''Estas ideas vienen en los momentos más raros. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes. Dr. Watson.''

"Ya...nos...veremos,'' dice Sherlock.

La puerta, una vez más, se cierra. La luz roja parpadeante desaparece.

Esperan por lo que parecen ser los latidos más largos alguna vez registrados en la historia. El agua de la piscina golpea en silencio contra las baldosas. Entonces sueltan el aire juntos, un solo aliento compartido. Sherlock se mueve hacia adelante, arrodillándose para hurgar en las engorrosas ataduras de la vestimenta de John, mortalmente exteriores. ''¿Estás bien?''

John difícilmente puede llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones. El chaleco cae abierto y Sherlock le arranca el abrigo de sus hombros, arrojándolo al suelo a una buena distancia. La ausencia del peso es una bendición, una ráfaga de aire que golpea la camisa comprimida y abotonada y el jersey sudado de John. John se balancea sobre sus pies. Desmayarse es ciertamente una opción, una que no está muy lejana.

''John. ¿Estás bien?''

"Si,'' dice John, y Sherlock sale por la puerta, la misma que usó Moriarty, justo mientras la pierna de John se rinde de nuevo. John se tambalea, maldice, y se desliza por la pared, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus rodillas. El auricular está todavía enroscado alrededor de su cuello, una cuerda atándole a Moriarty. Le da un tirón rudamente y lo lanza hacia el chaleco sin vida.

Sherlock regresa casi inmediatamente. La pistola sigue en su mano, aparentemente olvidada, más extremidad que arma. Parece más pálido de lo que John le ha visto nunca, casi sudoroso. ''¿Tú estas bien?'' consigue decir John.

''¿Qué? Si.'' Sherlock camina, respirando fuertemente, y señala ausente con la pistola. ''Esa cosa - esa cosa que hiciste. Con tu don. Tú - dos veces. ¿A propósito?''

"Si. A propósito.''

"Eso fue - eso fue increíble.'' Sherlock para, entonces mira hacia abajo, y sonríe hacia John. Una sonrisa abierta y de corazón. La mejor y única vista que John ha visto alguna vez.

Sherlock desliza la pistola de nuevo a su bolsillo, se inclina y le tiende una mano. John la toma.

* * *

La vida se interpone en el camino, al principio.

Hay un viaje en taxi, y en él, una llamada telefónica exponencialmente larga a Lestrade que Sherlock realiza medio desparramado en el asiento, la voz todavía viva, pero con el cuerpo delatándole. John viene y va, mirando las desconocidas luces del camino del suburbio que les lleva a la comodidad de los lugares más conocidos, Londres tirando de ellos hacia el centro de su palpitante corazón.

Después de un tiempo Sherlock le agarra, todavía al teléfono, y acerca a John a su lado. Hace frío en la parte trasera del taxi, y John no tiene abrigo. John deja caer su cabeza contra el cálido hombro de Sherlock, siente la mano de Sherlock cerrarse firmemente alrededor de su brazo. Cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo, están en casa.

Está el trabajo rutinario de pagar al taxista y pelear para sacar las llaves, porque está jodidamente helado afuera, y suben tropezando diecisiete escalones, y cierran las puertas y cuelgan un abrigo, y luego, por supuesto, el teléfono de Sherlock suena otra vez.

John enciende una lumbre mientras Sherlock contesta la llamada, porque no necesita pensar mucho para hacerlo, y no le quedan muchos pensamientos que dar. También está helado, lo cual es extraño, porque en la piscina pensó que nunca sentiría el frío de nuevo. Atiza la leña recién encendida y se endereza para encontrarse a Sherlock mirándole con una expresión solemne e indescifrable.

''¿Así que cómo me encontraste?'' pregunta John, repentinamente incómodo ante la mirada grave de Sherlock.

"El teléfono rosa,'' Sherlock lo saca de su bolsillo, lo deja en la mesa que está a su lado. ''El último pitido. Una foto de la piscina.''

"Oh."

El silencio se extiende entre ellos.

''Tus cosas,'' dice Sherlock de manera inexpresiva. ''Necesitarás empacar, supongo.''

El estómago de John da una sacudida. ''¿Qué?'' susurra.

''Antes,'' dice Sherlock, y parece desconcertado. ''Antes, dijiste -''

Pero no puede hablar más, porque John le agarra por sus solapas y le arrastra hasta un beso fiero y violento, lo suficientemente rudo como para que Sherlock se tambalee y la pierna de John esté cerca de ceder.

''Tú jodido idiota,'' respira al final John, estirando un brazo para apartar un rizo oscuro de la frente de Sherlock y besar el lugar de debajo. Hizo una cita con ese punto, y llegar una hora tarde. ''¿Parece que quiera mudarme?''

La frente de Sherlock se frunce en confusión, pero las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan, y ríe sin aliento. ''Supongo que no.''

''Avísame si necesitas algo de ayuda con esa deducción,'' murmura John.

La respuesta de Sherlock es acercar a John contra él, con fuerza. Con la fuerza del agarre de Sherlock, John espera unos labios urgentes presionados contra los suyos, pero no hay ninguno. En su lugar, los largos brazos de Sherlock se enroscan alrededor de él en un agarre férreo tan firme que John a penas puede respirar, y entierra su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John.

Se quedan así por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente John siente el pecho de Sherlock alzarse en una inhalación profunda y desigual, y Sherlock retrocede un poco, mirando hacia él. ''Me lo dijiste,'' dice Sherlock sombríamente, ojos brillantes examinando la cara de John. ''Y quise decirte - y nunca lo hizo.''

''No tienes que hacerlo,'' dice John, encontrando sorprendentemente difícil el hablar.

''Y lo que dijiste, sobre ver a tus amigos morir frente a ti -'' dice Sherlock, pero no termina la frase.

Algún tiempo después, John acomoda el agarre de la cintura de Sherlock y mira hacia arriba. Sherlock le está mirando con una sonrisa rota y melancólica.

John alarga el brazo, pasa los dedos por un pómulo húmedo y afilado. ''¿Estás bien?''

"Mmm."

''Bien,'' John resquebraja una sonrisa, tan rota como la de Sherlock. Sherlock relaja su agarre un poco, mueve sus pies, pero parece perfectamente feliz con mantener a John en el círculo de sus brazos indefinidamente. John se encuentra con que no le importa.

''Sólo una cosa,'' dice John, y al ceja de Sherlock se alza. ''En la piscina. ¿Averiguaste cuál era el don de Moriraty?''

La sonrisa de Sherlock se ensancha, y sus ojos se iluminan con placer. Se le ocurre a John que Sherlock ha estado pacientemente por esta pregunta en particular.

''Si,'' dice. ''Se lo expliqué todo a Lestrade, pero quizás estabas durmiendo.''

"Lo siento.''

"No, está bien.'' Sherlock libera a John al final, un poco a regañadientes. Lleva una mirada que John conoce bien, y es con un entendimiento inconsciente que John retrocede para apoyarse en su sillón.

"El don de Moriarty,'' dice Sherlock gravemente, girándose para enfrentar a John, ''es bastante simple, pero igualmente peligroso. Puede detectar la debilidad de otra persona.''

La frente de John se arruga. ''¿Qué quieres decir?''

''Cualquiera que sea tu punto débil, tu talón de Aquiles, cualquier cosa que pueda usar para explotarte - Moriarty puede detectarlo.''

"¿Cómo _demonios _averiguaste eso?''

Sherlock deja de pasea, inclina su cabeza en reconocimiento. ''Tuve ayuda.''

John se sonroja. ''Si, pero tuviste que ser tú el que realmente lo averiguó.''

Un destello de sonrisa. ''Era un problema de lógica simple. Dado el comportamiento de Moriarty, parecía altamente probable que hubiera adivinado tu don cuando te conoció. ¿Pero cómo? La primera vez que te encontraste con Moriarty, yo no había deducido todavía tu don. Mycroft, incluso con su habilidad de Analista, no puedo detectar tu don. Moriarty, sin embargo, tenía que tener otro tipo de habilidad que le permitiera revelar instantáneamente tu don de una manera poco convencional.

''Así que, ¿qué podemos deducir de su habilidad? La naturaleza del don de Moriarty tendría que ser tal que estaba altamente motivado a esconder sus poderes. Y tenía que ser uno que pudiera ser fácilmente escondido, como el tuyo.''

"Vale,'' asiente John. ''Te sigo.''

"Se me ocurrió, después de que tú - después de que te fueras, que razón* tenías sobre tu don siendo peligroso,'' continúa Sherlock, y después se aísla a sí mismo en desesperación, moviendo una mano. ''Maldita sea - si, 'izquierda, derecha', un juego de palabras totalmente involuntario, ¿podemos seguir?''

"Por todos los medios,'' dice John, tosiendo débilmente para contener la risa.

Sherlock hace una pausa para inclinarse contra el respaldo de su propia silla, y aunque una esquina de su boca se eleva en una sonrisa, su estado de ánimo es lo suficientemente serio como para que la alegría de John se apague como una vela. ''Tu don parecía una ventaja tremenda, al principio, pero yo - estaba equivocado. Puede ser un punto fuerte, si, pero también puede ser una debilidad. Y, puesto que no podías controlarlo - en ese momento,'' añade Sherlock, ''quizás, entonces, era más una debilidad que un punto fuerte. Tu mayor debilidad, de hecho.''

''Así que Moriarty sintió mi don cuando me conoció,'' dice John, ''¿Por qué es mi mayor debilidad?''

"_Era _tu mayor debilidad,'' corrige Sherlock.

''_Era_.''

''Sí. Creo que Moriarty tuvo un sentido inmediato de tu don, la primera vez que os conocisteis - casi instantáneamente, probablemente - porque tu don mejoraba su habilidad de detectarlo. En ese momento en particular, tu don era tu mayor punto de vulnerabilidad porque era desconocido para tí. Y porque amplificó el don de Moriarty, lo percibió inmediatamente.''

John mira abajo brevemente y estudia sus manos, todavía agarrando el reposabrazos. ''Eso es, er. Eso es un poco bastante para procesar.''

Sherlock se sube por el respaldo de su silla, se cuelga de él. ''Quizás Moriarty estuvo persiguiéndome inicialmente, pero su plan cambió tan pronto como entraste en su vista. Tu don podría haberle permitido potencialmente que fuera más eficaz en sus hazañas.''

''Porque hubiera sido capaz de leer a las personas...más rápidamente. Más fácilmente.''

"Imposible de decir exactamente como el afectabas, pero si.''

John asiente. ''Vale. Así que todos los casos, todas las bombas - ¿por qué iría a tantos problemas?'' Traga, ''¿Por qué simplemente no me tomó de inmediato?''

''Por una cosa, quería distraerme,'' dice Sherlock con un deje de culpa. ''Y yo era su objetivo inicial, después de todo. Su pequeño juego, como le llamaba, funcionaba bien a su favor, porque necesitaba asegurar algunas cosas antes de huir contigo. Por un lado, si conocías tu habilidad o no. Y si lo sabías, si podías controlarlo. Cuanto más miraba, más podía ver que tu presencia aumentaba sus habilidades. Y que no tenías control alguno sobre tu don. El escenario ideal.''

''Dios.'' John se rasca la nuca. ''Me hace sentir como un trofeo de caza.''

Sherlock se ríe, y sus ojos brillan cuando encuentran los de John. ''Algo como eso, si. No te lo tomes como algo personal.''

John alza sus cejas. Sherlock alza una de vuelta.

''Averiguaste todo eso,'' dice John, ''porque sabías que Moriarty había averiguado mi don en el momento en el que nos conocimos.''

Sherlock casi se sonroja. ''Bueno, también hizo alusión, aunque fuera torpemente, durante nuestra pequeña charla de esta tarde, pero si.''

''y después le pediste que usara su don en la piscina,'' dice John lentamente. ''¿Por qué?''

"Obvio. Me dí cuenta de que habías logrado cierta cantidad de control sobre tu don, porque sentí como me afectaba dos veces en un corto espacio de tiempo. Y si tenías control sobre ello...''

"Ya no era más mi debilidad,'' finaliza John. ''Me hubiera negado a usarlo en Moriarty. Hubiera tenido que forzarme.''

"Te convertiste en un precio mucho menos atractivo,'' concede Sherlock. ''Y yo tenía razón. Tan pronto como vió que las cosas habían cambiado, decidió que su plan ya no merecía la pena.''

"Cierto,'' dice John reflexivamente, porque Sherlock siempre tiene razón. Y después, tras un momento: ''...No. No, espera, Sherlock.''

Sherlock se desdobla del respaldo de la silla, camina unos pasos hacia la lumbre y lo atiza con un hierro. ''¿Qué es?''

John se endereza, retrocede de su silla. ''Moriarty hubiera tenido medios para hacerme trabajar con él,'' dice. ''No hubiera tenido ningún reparo en amenazarme, o torturarme. Esa no es toda la razón por la que se fue. Podría haber algo más.''

''Está loco,'' dice Sherlock cortante.

"_Tu _debilidad,'' dice John. ''Sherlock, le dijiste que usara su don. Habría visto tu debilidad tan bien como la mía. Quizás -''

''Moriarty ya conocía mi debilidad,'' dice Sherlock. Sus ojos reflejaron la luz del fuego. ''Lo dijo. No puedo resistir la tentación de un rompecabezas.''

John inclina su cabeza, se acerca. Su teléfono, olvidado en la mesa de la cocina, pita.

''Mycroft,'' dice, distraído momentáneamente. ''¿Sabe Mycroft algo de esto?''

"Lo hará,'' dice Sherlock, consiguiendo verse sólo ligeramente resentido. ''Debería. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, puede ayudarte. Es el mayor experto del mundo en dones, aparentemente. Un hecho que nunca me dejará olvidar.''

El teléfono de John pita otra vez. Suspira, recupera el teléfono. El fuego crepita gratamente mientras Sherlock arroja su chaqueta, empieza a enrollar sus mangas.

_Solicito tu presencia para una reunión mañana por la mañana, 10 A.M. MH_

_He cancelado tus pacientes de la próxima semana. MH_

John suspira, suelta una risa cansada. ''Parece que Mycroft ya está enterado de las cosas.''

''Mmm. Cosa de Lestrade, imagino.''

Otro pitido. _Encantado de escuchar que no habrá un cambio necesario para su residencia principal. MH_

John lo lee en voz alta. Está sonriendo para cuando termina de leer la frase.

Escucha la risa baja de Sherlock a través de la habitación. ''Ese es el equivalente de Mycroft de enviar flores, espero que lo sepas.''

John ríe. ''Supongo que debería estar honrado.''

Sherlock resopla. ''Difícilmente lo merece.''

_Mañana, 10 AM. Gracias, Mycroft. JW_

John pulsa ''enviar'', deja su teléfono de nuevo en la mesa. El fuego crepita de nuevo. Sin avisar, la extenuación le golpea, no una ola lenta y gentil, sino una colisión abrupta. Pone una mano en la mesa de la cocina, apoya su peso en ella, y cierra sus ojos brevemente. ''Cristo. Creo que todo me ha golpeado de golpe.''

Escucha a Sherlock murmurar un asentimiento, y abre sus ojos. Sherlock le está mirando desde la sala de estar, y hay algo en la postura de sus hombros que refleja la fatiga de John.

Sherlock da un paso adelante, asiente en la dirección de su habitación. Sus manos están en sus bolsillos, las mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos, el botón de arriba de su camisa desabrochado. La luz del fuego pone su pálida piel rosácea, moviendo las sombras. ''Ven a la cama,'' dice.

A pesar del cansancio, la calidez golpea a través de John con la nota baja de la voz de Sherlock, luchando contra el dolor en cada músculo. Un lenta corriente de excitación acelera su pulso, incluso mientras su cuerpo protesta.

El asunto más urgente, de repente: es un desastre. Antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en como reconciliar su necesidad de dormir con la necesidad de arrancarle hasta el último botón de la camisa blanca de Sherlock, necesita librarse a sí mismo de la peste del cloro y el pánico.

''Necesito una ducha,'' dice, más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

La expresión de Sherlock, indefenso y suave, cambia rápidamente en decepción.

Los ojos de John se amplían. Todo esto sigue siendo nuevo. No está acostumbrado a ver a Sherlock de esa manera, inseguro, vacilante. En esto, están encontrando su camino. A penas han tenido una oportunidad de intentarlo.

Han habido unas cuantas distracciones últimamente.

''Estás, er. Invitado,'' dice John, encontrándose con la mirada de Sherlock deliberadamente. ''Es sólo - mis ropas. Huelo un poco a piscina. Y, er...explosivos.''

La expresión de Sherlock se suaviza de nuevo, una mezcla entrañable de nervios y alivio. John da una sonrisa dudosa. ''Sólo si quieres, claro.''

''Me uniré a ti en un minuto,'' dice Sherlock con un asentimiento leve, y una sonrisa todavía más leve a cambio.

Diez minutos después la visión de John está empañada por el vapor, agua caliente golpeándole entre sus omóplatos como una especie de regalo del cielo. No puede recordar la última vez que comió o durmió, pero no parece importar mucho. La capa seca de sudor y cloro se ha ido, girando por el desagüe con restos de jabón y champú.

La puerta del baño se abre, se cierra, y una mano abre la cortina del baño. ''¿John?''

''Entra.''

Sherlock se mete en la bañera y cierra la cortina. Está completamente desnudo, todo largas longitudes de puro músculo, un golpe dramático de caderas. Sorprendentemente vulnerable. John casi se resbala en el acto.

Sherlock espera, el cuerpo de John bloqueando la mayor parte del agua, pequeñas gotitas de condensación en los rizos oscuros de Sherlock, sus pálidos hombros. ''¿Necesitas -'' dice, los músculos bien apretados. ''Es decir, yo -''

''Déjame,'' dice John, la pastilla de jabón todavía en la mano. ''Ven aquí.''

Le acerca, desliza el jabón por el pecho de Sherlock, hacia abjao por la dura y sólida longitud de su torso, arriba de nuevo por la cresta de sus costillas, la profunda bóveda de su caja torácica. Posa el jabón, la manos cubiertas de espuma, y trae a Sherlock un poco más cerca, moviendo las manos resbaladizas por sus costados; cerca, incluso, de ahuecar el culo de Sherlock. La polla de Sherlock está dura, rosada, ligeramente curvada entre ellos, presionando urgentemente contra el viente de John. John envuelve una mano resbaladiza y enjabonada sobre ella, y Sherlock jadea.

Entonces, un sueño vertiginoso de niebla y vapor, agua caliente y manos cálidas resbaladizas. Sherlock deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras John le acaricia gentilmente. Medio gruñe, un sonido bajo e impotente, y tan pronto como está temblando, gastado y cojo, sus manos tocan a John en el vapor. Son sólo unos momentos antes de que John le siga, agarrando la cintura resbaladiza de Sherlock.

Tropiezan para salir de la ducha, cálidos, hormigueantes. John se siente como si estuviera flotando, sin estar atado más a su cuerpo, lo que debe haber llevado entre la felicidad y el jabón.

Unos momentos más tarde se están deslizando entre las sábanas frías y suaves de Sherlock, y John no está completamente seguro de que ha hecho para merecer esto - a no ser que quizás estar todo el día dentro y fuera de peligro mortal _debería _dar lugar a una venganza kármica medio decente. Pero cuando Sherlock desliza una pierna cálida y todavía húmeda contra él y se empuja cerca de él, John se da cuenta de que no podría haber concebido un karma más sublime que este.

''Tu don,'' dice Sherlock, sus manos vagando hábiles bajos las sábanas, explorando ausentemente el torso desnudo de John. Es distrayente en la mejor manera posible. ''¿Cómo averiguaste como controlarlo? ¿Crees que el control es...fiable?''

"No lo sé,'' admite John. ''Fue una especie de...reconocer como se siente.'' Intenta encontrar las palabras para la presión extraña y confusa que recuerda. ''Tenía que darme cuenta de que ciertas cosas no eran sólo mi imaginación. Una vez pude identificar el sentimiento, se hizo más fácil sentirlo. y una vez pude sentirlo, en la piscina, encontré como podía...disipar ese sentimiento, hacerle desaparecer. Y después tuve un poco de control sobre como dirigirlo. De alguna manera creo que fue más fácil, desde que tú eras el objetivo. Creo - creo que eres un objetivo fácil para mí.''

"Fascinante,'' murmura Sherlock. ''Completamente diferente de mi don. No puedo hacer que el mío pare, pero no hay necesidad de ello.''

"¿Está constantemente activo?''

"Mmm. Con picos de actividad, claro.''

"¿Es agotador?''

En la oscuridad, John puede oír la sonrisa en la voz de Sherlock. ''No se que es la vida sin ello, así que: no, no en realidad.''

Los ojos de John se sienten pesados. Resopla una risa. ''Eso explica muchas cosas.''

''¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?'' El largo pie de Sherlock está contra sus espinillas. Es extrañamente placentero.

"¿Hmm?'' John quizás se esté durmiendo. Las palabras de Sherlock parecen caer en el surrealismo.

Una mano suave en su cuello, rozando su hombro. ''¿Puedes...provocar tu don?''

John parpadea. ''Yo - er. ¿Ahora? Maldita sea, Sherlock.''

Sherlock no responde. En su lugar, desliza su mano por el hombro de John y sobre su antebrazo antes de coger la mano izquierda de John con la suya. El pulso de John empieza a dispararse. ''Eso es injusto,'' protesta John, pero Sherlock sonríe maliciosamente y mete el dedo índice de John entre sus labios. El resultante tapiz de maldiciones provoca una risa profunda y retumbante por parte de Sherlock.

''Muy bien,'' jadea John, mientras Sherlock desliza su lengua por su siguiente dedo. ''Vale. No puedo - _Oh, Cristo _- no prometo nada.''

Sherlock libera la mano de John con un golpe final de su lengua. Sus ojos brillan en la tenue luz arrojada por la solitaria ventana, y asiente en reconocimiento.

''Pero vamos a hacer eso de nuevo luego,'' añade John.

Otra risa profunda. ''Te desvías.''

John toma aliento, espera un poco a que su pulso se recupere. Intenta pensar en la presión, donde quizás haya dejado una huella de sí misma. Una huella débil, quizás, sobre una ceja. Una sombra de algo en la manera que sostiene su hombro. Tan rápido como viene, desaparece.

''Lo he perdido,'' murmura. ''Lo siento. Espera.''

Pero al memoria de ello está ahí, arrastrándolo de vuelta, y es la memoria misma la que empieza a construirse, tomando forma, y eventualmente toma peso. Y después está ahí, tras los ojos de John, latiendo gentilmente, y todo lo que tiene que hacer es apuntar. Una linterna a través de la oscuridad. Tose, y las puntas de sus dedos hormiguean. Su mano derecha, esta vez. Sólo un poco.

Los ojos de Sherlock se amplían, como John sabía que harían.

Y después Sherlock sonríe, una sonrisa extraña agridulce que hace que algo se cierra en la garganta de John.

''¿Ha funcionado?'' John conoce la respuesta, pero sigue queriendo oírla.

"Si.''

"¿Y bien?'' John se mueve un poco más cerca, intentando no perderse a si mismo completamente en el resplandor del éxito. ''¿Qué has cogido? ¿Algo interesante?''

"Tú,'' dice Sherlock.

"Yo.''

"Específicamente, _nosotros.'' _

"Si estás siendo deliberadamente críptico, Sherlock, puedo olvidar fácilmente como hacer esto para el siguiente caso.''

Sherlock suspira. ''Mike Stamford.''

Considera esto tu segundo aviso,'' murmura John. Sus ojos, ahora cerrados, se sienten tan pesados como sus extremidades. ''¿Qué tiene que ver Mike Stamford con nada?''

La voz de Sherlock tiene una sonrisa en ella. ''¿Conoces el don de Stamford?''

''No.'' John conoce a Mike bastante, si, pero nunca habían abordado el tema. La gente tiende a evitar hablar de dones con un Zurdo.

''Conecta a la gente,'' dice Sherlock. ''Normalmente para propósitos útiles. Compañeros de estudio, transporte colectivo. Amistades casuales, si conoce a dos personas compatibles. Ocasionalmente, hace un encuentro romántico, pero es relativamente raro.'' Hace una pausa. ''Lo averigué bastante pronto, después de que me encontrara con él por primera vez. Por eso le pedía ayuda para encontrar un compañero de piso.''

"Ese día me lo encontré en el parque.''

"Si.'' Una pausa.

Los ojos de John vuelan abiertos. ''Mi don. Sherlock -''

''Cuando encontraste a Mike en el parque,'' dice Sherlock, pero la mente de John está volando, planeando sobre voces viejas - _''Vamos, ¿Quién me querría como compañero de piso? _- y su _hombro, _su hombro dolió como el infierno, justo ahí en el banco -

''¿Qué ocurre,'' interrumpe John, ''cuando la habilidad de alguien de conectar a alguien...es potenciada?''

Los labios de Sherlock, contra su frente: un susurro profundo.

''_Esto.''_

* * *

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí me ha gustado traducirla. Dentro de poco empezaré a traducir otra de las historias de **lifeonmars, **y cuando acabe con ella la subiré. Hasta entonces, disfrutad con el resto de los fics que hay por aquí. _


End file.
